


Polarity

by MarshallDFaythe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Lots and lots of shenanigans, M/M, Rimming, Smut in the last chapter, Spanking, TW: A nightmare sequence, TW: Kidnapping, dom!prom, some naughty times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 63,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshallDFaythe/pseuds/MarshallDFaythe
Summary: Noctis Caelum is tired of politics, war and responsibilities. Prompto Argentum is tired of not being noticed and feeling unloved. They make a deal with a mysterious woman to change the things they dislike about their lives without paying any mind to the secret price she mentions. The boys wake up the next morning with a surprise-they've woken up in each other's bodies!
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Gladnis - Relationship, Promptis, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 85
Kudos: 187





	1. Otter

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU, so Noctis and Prompto may seem a tad different then they do in game. Noctis may seem more open with Prompto or desperate for communication with him, whereas Prompto may seem just a bit more insightful and bold. Eos itself is a little different as well. Each chapter will be named for an animal, as well!

It starts with one simple wish. A passing hope, muttered out loud for only a moment. A second of misunderstanding; a lifetime of longing. Once the Butterfly Effect has begun, it's impossible to predict what will happen next. All it takes is one little action, one little thought for it to take wing.

_I wish I were normal._ Noctis Lucis Caelum thought bitterly as he drifted in and out of focus through his meeting.

''Noct. Please, pay attention.'' Ignis Scientia let out an impatient sigh.

''I am paying attention...!'' Noctis responded incredulously.

''I can practically see you astral projecting elsewhere. If you were really paying attention, what was I just discussing?'' His advisor rested his hands on slender hips in the most mom-like pose Noctis had ever seen. The raven haired young Prince's eyes rolled up for a moment to recall-or at least to find a good way to pretend he was.

''Er....Niflheim relations?'' He knew his answer was incorrect the moment Ignis's lips thinned.

''Noctis, I understand your reluctance-''

''You really, really don't, Specs.'' Noct's voice was straddling _that_ tone-the one Ignis detested most. It was the stubborn side of Noctis that tended to lash out at those nearest him when provoked. He knew he had best tread lightly.

''Alright, perhaps I don't. But you have an entire Kingdom counting on you to learn these things...you're not a teenager anymore, you're a young adult. I think it's high time you face your responsibilities.'' Ignis chided, and he could see the younger male bristle. A deadly silence filled the room before Ignis could no longer tolerate it. 

''I'm sorry, Noct...but some things must be said...you have a job to do.''

''Don't I always?'' He might have sounded a little more bored and perhaps a tiny bit more harsh than he anticipated, but Noctis was frustrated. Frustrated and _tired._ The young Prince hadn’t slept well in days. A familiar aching pain in his back had kept him awake the past few nights. It was just now starting to subside enough to where he felt that he might be able to sleep decently.

As his meeting with Ignis continued, Noctis found himself drifting off again. He thought about all of the people hanging out with their friends right now and playing video games. His mind wandered through what it would be like to be one of the citizens in the street, enjoying the Lucian festival. Noctis wondered what it would be like to just be carefree for once...to be able to walk through the streets without a body guard. He breathed a small sigh, not unnoticed by Ignis.

''Alright. You can stop pouting. The lesson is over, and we will resume on Monday.'' Noctis looked up, suspicious.

''These things normally go on way longer.''

''Yes, but everything I'm saying goes in one ear and out the other.'' Ignis releases a heavy breath.

''Thanks, Specs.'' Noctis once more gathers his things.

''Don't mention it. Perhaps next time you could pay attention just a tad more...? Your Father isn't entirely a well man, and...''

''Please stop reminding me.'' Noctis shook his head, waving casually as he left the room. Ignis slid his glasses off and applied gentle pressure to the bridge of his nose. _He's downright exhausting._

Noctis was finally out of The Citadel, but that didn't mean he was free. He was forced to wait for his shield, Gladiolus before he could even leave the building. It wasn’t always like this. There was a time when Prince Noctis was free to go places on his own; be by himself. However, a decision was made in recent years. The Niflheim empire had crumbled after a few brutal attacks from the Lucians along with Emperor Aldercapt’s death. A young woman by the name of Solara had taken the throne, and with it promised peace for Lucis with no strings attached. She had so far been honest and fair, and King Regis worked hard to establish a good connection with her. He provided aid to their country to help them rebuild after the fall. This built up trust with the Niflheim citizens, but there were plenty of Lucians who didn’t agree with this. There had been violent protests, threats of kidnapping, half-baked assassination attempts, etc. ever since. Noctis was no longer allowed to go out without another trained soldier tagging along. 

Gladiolus (despite his floral name) was anything but delicate. He was a tall, broad-shouldered and muscular beast of a man. There was always a fire in those caramel eyes of his. His heart was loyal and true, although Noctis always felt he put his work forward so much that it practically consumed him. It was hard for Noctis to see the man behind the soldier more often than not.

''You're early.'' Gladio commented in a slightly amused tone.

''Ignis was merciful and let me go home at a decent time, I guess.''

''Or, his royal highness was being such a pain in the ass that the poor guy decided it would just be easier to release him.'' There was a teasing playfulness in that tone. Gladio knew this situation all too well.

''Either way, I'm not complaining.'' Noctis followed Gladio out of the Citadel. The Citadel functioned as a castle, essentially. It housed many soldiers, workers, employees of the Royal family. King Regis stayed inside most of the time now, as his strength was not what it used to be thanks to the magical wall he had to keep up over Insomnia for many years. He had finally let it drop earlier this year. As such, his strength was still returning. Noctis found that the more he saw his Father, the more he actually seemed to look younger without the weight of the wall bearing down on him. He looked more like his proper age, which had been a great relief to Noct.

Gladiolus kept an eye out for trouble as usual while Noctis drove back to his apartment across the City.

''So, I'm thinking about going to that festival tonight.''

''Oh yeah? Well, I wasn't planning on going myself. But if you do, I'll have to.'' Gladio nodded gruffly.

''No way. Go enjoy a night at home, or something. It's just a festival, Gladio. I can take care of myself.''

''Do you know how easy it would be to catch you off guard? Take you right off the streets and demand the King money for your safe return?'' His shield glanced over at him, the playfulness completely gone.

''I've been training with you and Iggy for long enough, haven't I? I can defend myself.''

''Strength has nothing to do with it, Noct. The King himself still has to have security measures-''

''Gladio, I just want to do one thing by myself. Everyone else is out there having fun. I'll...get a costume, or something.''

''Not a chance, kid. If you really think that's going to fool people who are desperate for money or angry about the politics, you haven't learned a thing in any of our training sessions or those meetings.''

''Gladio-''

''No. You'll go with me or not at all, got it?'' The finality in his voice made Noctis grip the steering wheel harder than he intended.

''Fine.'' His one word reply ended the conversation, and an awkward silence fell between them.

The Prince was never more eager to reach the inside of his apartment and be rid of Gladio's judgmental gaze. As they were about to part when Noctis reached his door, Gladiolus spoke up.

''Call me if you want to head out later. Do not let me catch you doing something reckless, alright?''

''Yeah, yeah.'' Noct muttered, fumbling for his keys.

''Hey.'' Gladiolus seized Noctis' arm, forcing them to make eye contact. ''I'm serious. This is your life and the future of the Kingdom. Don't gamble with it.''

''I know, alright? I know.'' The younger male wrenched his arm free so he could shove the keys into his lock.

''I'll see you later, Noct.'' Gladio clapped him on the back before heading out. He only wanted Noctis to take his safety more seriously. The growing unrest in Lucis had everyone on edge, especially when it came to events like this.

Once inside the apartment, Noctis tossed his things aside. He was going out tonight, and he was going to do it alone.

Meanwhile, in a different district of the bustling city there was a row of small, orderly houses. They were plain and boring, and housed mostly elderly residents. However, if you asked little Mrs. Tanaka in one such building, she would tell you the nicest young man lived in the house beside hers. Desperate to move out of his parent's home and have his own apartment, Prompto Argentum was frantically stuffing his arms inside of a white button down shirt.

''Come on, come on! Gotta hurry!'' He exclaimed to himself, as he was the only one home. The bubbly blonde scooped up his camera, sliding it around his neck. His phone began to go off, and Prompto's eyes went wide. He snatched it up, the buttons on his shirt mismatched and his pants still not buttoned.

''H-hello?''

''Shortcake, I'm starting to wonder if you'll ever be ready.'' Aranea Highwind's voice echoed from the other end.

''I know, I'm sorry. I've just got to fix myself up a little and I'll be right out!'' Prompto tried to hide the anxiety in his voice.

''Good. And kid, loosen up, will ya? You've gone full Piglet again.'' Aranea teased, and Prompto was glad she couldn't see the redness spreading over his freckled cheeks.

''S-sorry. Just hoping this all goes well for me.''

''If you get there early, you might get a good spot for decent pictures. And who knows, maybe they'll end up getting you a more permanent job opportunity.'' Prompto was about to say something when Aranea continues, ''But you'll never know if you don't get your ass in my car so we can leave.''

''Right! Be out in a jiffy!'' Prompto hung up quickly and tried to calm his nerves as he fixed his buttons with shaking hands.

The ever eager photographer had gotten himself a lucky opportunity to take good pictures of the festival for a local magazine. The only real problem would be the large crowds and finding good angles to take pictures. Prompto double-checked to make sure he had everything. He scoured the house for his door keys, finding them beside the sizable stack of envelopes on his bedside table. Prompto lifted the top envelope and tore into it, pulling out some bills from inside. He wasn't surprised when a note fell out onto the floor, but he figured just to leave it until he got back. Prompto was on a schedule, after all. _They always say the same thing every time, anyway..._

On his way out, he locked the door and nearly tripped over a tawny cat lying on the lowest step.

''Damnit, Archie. I love you, little guy. But you nearly killed me.'' Prompto had enough time to give the friendly cat a scratch behind the ears for good measure. Sunset was falling, and it was casting beautiful warm rays on the world. He decided to snap a quick picture of Archie.

''Did you get his best side, dear?'' Prompto jumped out of his skin, turning to see his elderly neighbor sitting on the steps of her apartment. Mrs. Tanaka was a warm, loving person. Prompto had often pretended she was his grandma when he was younger. She had long blue-white hair that she always kept swept up in a bun, and her eyes were a rich brown color. She wore the proof of her age in the form of wrinkles, old scars with long backstories and time weathered hands. Despite her arthritis, she refused to use a cane. The only crutch she relied on was an old pair of rounded spectacles that made her eyes look incredibly small. 

''Mrs. Tanaka! Well, I really hope I did him justice.'' He beamed, showing her the picture. Prompto would never forget the loving smile on her face once she adjusted her glasses to see it more clearly- It reminded him of why he loved photography.

''My, my. This is one of my favorites. I don't think Archie has ever looked this good!'' Tanaka laughed, the sound warm and echoing around the stoop, ''parents not home again, sweetheart?''

''Thanks, Mrs. T! And nah. But when are they ever, really?'' The tone in his voice was carefree, but it was written in his cobalt eyes how much it genuinely bothered him. In their years together, she had learned to read Prompto's secret language in a way no one else had before. 

''You're such a good boy. You remind me of my son, you know. Pity they don't appreciate you.'' She clasped his hand between her old, weathered ones and gently patted it. She said this to him often. So often that Prompto worried that she might be showing signs of dementia. 

''Thank you....'' The honking of a nearby horn reminded Prompto of his earlier insistence to hurry, ''crap, I gotta book it! Hey, when I get time, I'll print this pic out for ya!''

''I look forward to it, dear. Now, go!'' She waved him off, and Prompto raced to Aranea's car.

Yes, Mrs. Tanaka would tell you that the nicest boy lived in the house next to hers. She would also tell you just how important it was to her that Prompto had someone in his life that showed him kindness and attention.

Prompto hopped in the car quickly, buckling up immediately.

''What is with you and old people? You attract them like flies.'' Aranea quirked an eyebrow. Her lovely silver hair framed her face beautifully as usual, and those striking green eyes seemed to pierce right through him. She was an intimidating woman, to say the least. Aranea always had this air of power to her. That could be due to her being an immigrant from Niflheim, having just moved to Insomnia in the last 5 years. Prompto once made the mistake of referring to her intimidating aura as, _Big Dick Energy._ It turned out when you're describing your agent to a possible employer, _Big Dick Energy_ is perhaps not the best way to phrase that.

''I do not! So not true! I just really like helping Mrs. T. She's really nice.''

''Suit yourself, shortcake. But we've gotta fly out of here like a jet. The parade will be starting soon.'' Aranea kicked the car in gear and away they went.

Insomnia was an enormous city, and only an enormous parade would do. Confetti lined the streets, cops patrolled blockades and aided people who only wanted to go home through the detours. Various floats made their way down the avenues and lanes with women and men tossing out colorful beads.

Prompto was struggling to get good shots of any of the action. People were pushing and shoving him out of the way so they could get a better view. He reckoned they didn't mean to push so hard-they probably didn't fully realize he was there in their excitement to see some of the musicians as they marched. It was as if he was invisible here in this crowd. _I hate this feeling..._ Prompto began to feel sick, and so he retreated from the busy streets to see the festival deal in the market. If he couldn't get good pictures at the parade, there were sure to be some good things to get photos of there. The market was overflowing with colors and smells, all tantalizing to him. As a major foodie, it was hard to pass up on some of the great deals they had. The spices made his mouth water, and so he limited himself to one spicy chicken and rice dish as he wandered around. He made sure to snap photos of anything that got his attention. What caught his eye most was a very peculiar tent at the back of the market. It was mostly black with bright pinks, greens and reds adorning it in strange runes and symbols. _Arcane Arts_ was displayed on a sign beside the odd looking tent. A lone woman stood outside, no doubt waiting for people to inquire about her wares. Prompto snagged a picture, finding it mesmerizing. No one else seemed to really have noticed it, which didn't bother him one bit. He had a knack for finding the hard to see, being practically unnoticeable himself. Letting his camera rest against his chest once more, he finished up his food and tossed the empty bowl before approaching the tent.

''Hello there, young man.'' The woman spoke with some strange sort of wisdom. Prompto found that it had piqued his curiosity. She was tall and slender, with dark skin and beautiful curly hair. This lady didn't quite looked like she belonged in Lucis. She seemed so out of place with her bangles, plentiful tattoos and piercings. Then again, Prompto guessed he was pretty unusual, too. Blonde hair and blue eyes weren't super common in Insomnia.

''Ah...hey. So, what do you sell here? Your tent looks pretty cool, by the way.'' He asked nervously. She regarded Prompto with a bewitching smile.

''Thank you. I sell spiritual crystals and minerals, but I also do tarot card readings, spells, curses.'' Her amber eyes had him transfixed for a moment. They seemed to glow under the lights of the city.

''Spells? Curses?'' Prompto knew magic. Not enough to have used it himself, but there were plenty in Lucis who had. Hunters often came into Insomnia and went, weaving tales of their magnificent elemental magic in battle. The line of Lucis also held a different type of magic, their bloodline gifted. The healing powers the Kings of Lucis had been granted came from the very first King, in order to help fully heal the Star Scourge. So, yes, Prompto knew of magic...but not magic like this.

''I see a spark of curiosity in your eyes, starlight. Perhaps you'd like to look around?'' Prompto chewed his lip in thought. What could be the harm, really?

''Ah...sure.'' He nodded, and with that, he was lead into her tent.

On the inside, it was even more unusual. It seemed so small from the outside, but it was much bigger to him now. The inside of the tent had a gathering of what appeared to be snow clouds at the very top. They looked so warm and fluffy, Prompto wanted to reach out and run his hand through them. Instead, he outstretched his palm to catch some of the small, white flakes drifting downwards to melt into the ground. It didn’t feel cold like a true snowfall would, but the tiny snowflakes that were collecting on his eyelashes and hair filled him with a childlike wonder despite this. His breath was stolen and Prompto reached for his camera. However, he always believed it was best for a photographer to know when it just wasn’t possible to capture the true magic of a moment. Prompto decided this was one of those moments as he ignored his camera and let himself be consumed by the wonder of it all. Blue eyes bright, he turned to really take everything in. There was a small table with two chairs in the center of the room, and off to the side was a large bowl filled with glistening crystals and gemstones. 

''You may call me Rose, if you'd like. If there's anything you want, just let me know.'' She spoke up, and Prompto looked over at her. His chest was still rising and falling fast due to his growing curiosity. He was brought back down to reality, forced to face the fact that this was Insomnia and not some beautiful snow-covered mountain.

''Um...what kind of spells do you have?'' He rubbed his arm softly, suddenly bashful.

''More spells than I could possibly name to you. What is it you're looking for specifically?'' She watched him owlishly as he picked up crystals from one of the bowls and turned them over in his hands. Prompto began to wonder if there was something he truly wanted. There were many things he would like...but only one thing bubbled up from the surface with intensity. 

''This is going to sound weird, but....my whole life, I've been...invisible. Or worse, inconvenient. I want to be important...I want to matter to someone...I just want to know what that feels like, if only for a little while.'' He glanced down at the floor, his hands shaking. Prompto couldn't say for sure what had made him bare his soul for the amber-eyed woman in front of him, but it felt good to finally say it out loud.

''There are pros and cons to every type of magic, starlight. Magic always bears a price. Are you willing to pay?''

''How much are we talking? Real money, I've got plenty of that. Or are you talking about...my soul?'' Prompto _really_ hoped it wasn’t his soul.

''I can't say. The price is different. It varies from person to person. I believe I can give you what you need, but it will involve a lot of trust from you.''

''Lady, you're sounding just a little crazy right now. You know that, yeah?'' He tilted his head in an almost puppy like fashion. This got a laugh out of her. It sounded like music to Prompto; not just bells or flutes, but grand piano music. Like the kind he would hear every now and then coming from the theatre near his apartment. 

''The choice is yours, if you want to take it. I cannot say for sure when the spell will begin. It could be tomorrow morning, it could be next month. It all depends on when I am able to find the right sort of pay…but I can promise it will be done if you wish it.'' Rose offered her hand to him. Prompto stared at it for a solid minute, taking a deep breath and weighing his choices. 

''What have I got to lose, really?'' He shook her hand. In that instant, he felt a strange and powerful emotion creeping through her and into him. It was completely foreign, and Prompto found himself unable to let go of her hand no matter how hard he tugged.

''The deal is struck. I wish you the best of luck on your journey...May the stars forever light your path.'' Rose removed her hand so easily, even though Prompto had been truly unable to move his hand from hers seconds ago. After flexing his fingers and staring at them for a little while, he reached into his pocket.

''Here. I know it's not much, but you asked for trust, so I'm giving it to you. If this works...then I owe you a lot more.'' He offered her the rest of the bills he pulled out earlier, without even bothering to look at the official price for a spell.

''Thank you, but I can't possibly take all of this...'' She handed him back a majority of the bills with that same enchanting smile that had helped seduce him into this strange magic tent in the first place.

''B-But?''

''Trust in the stars.'' Rose motioned for him to leave. Prompto felt confused, and perhaps a little guilty. There was no way to deny some of the strange, supernatural things he had been feeling inside that tent. He left to find the marketplace had calmed down greatly. Prompto had missed his chance for photos that would really stand out, but that was alright. He worked his way back through the now quiet market streets, sending a message to Aranea mentioning where exactly to meet him. On his way out, he bumped into someone. They were wearing what seemed to be three hoodies with all of the hoods up. He had to suppress a laugh when he apologized. The stranger said nothing-just gave him a curt bow of the head. With eyebrows raised and curiosity sated, Prompto waited at the end of the street for Aranea to come pick him up.

''Don't tell me you actually did it.'' She shook her head when Prompto recounted his tale.

''I couldn't help it, I was curious!''

''Curiosity killed the cat, blondie. Still, I'm sure it was just theatrics.''

''Maybe..''

''You're better off getting a good night's rest and not thinking too much on it. I'll call you when we've got some good opportunities.''

''Yeah, you might be right...'' Prompto sighed softly. ''Goodnight, boss lady. Thanks for the ride.''

''Not a problem. Better luck another day, huh?'' She gave him an encouraging smile. For all of her intimidation, Aranea was actually a very kind person deep down. Prompto considered himself lucky whenever she let her guard down a bit.

''Yeah...Thanks.'' He smiled back. Prompto turned and headed back inside his lonely little house to get some rest and get his mind off of the way his hand was suddenly itching like mad..

As Prompto climbed into bed, Noctis was silently cheering at how he managed to infiltrate the festival without being seen. He got a little too close when he spotted some of the guard in the parade, so he decided to check out the market. After bumping into that random guy with the camera, Noctis saw something that got his attention. It was a strange tent towards the end of the market. He had been here dozens of times and recognized most of the vendors and people who would come here to sell their wares in times of celebration. However, he didn't recognize this tent. Nor did he remember the beautiful woman outside, who seemed to be from another world entirely. _Arcane Arts, huh? Magic is always cool. Maybe I'll check that out before heading home. Don't want Gladio to suspect anything._ Noctis straightened his hoodies up and made way for the tent.

''My, my...You've got a strong aura around you.'' She commented before he had even fully approached the tent, her eyes like wildfire. Noctis nearly began to sweat. Had she figured him out?

''Ah..thanks...get that a lot...''

''Your curiosity brought you here, but will it lead you inside, I wonder?'' She watched him with a gaze that felt so ethereal-even to a Prince with magical blood flowing through his veins.

''Yeah, I guess I have time to stop in.'' Noctis cleared his throat after a moment, hypnotized by the allure of her mysterious nature. She guided him in, and he was immediately drawn to the inside of the tent. It had given him a view into the cosmos, flecked with galaxies and distant planets. Noct found himself unable to resist gazing up, his hoodies sliding down. It took him a few minutes to realize this as he was genuinely blown away by the view of the universe unraveling around him. All his life, he had been fascinated by the stars above them. Now, it was as if he could hold them in his palm. Noctis gently touched one of the stars with his index finger and it exploded in a colorful display, separating into dozens of smaller stars and smattering out across the walls of the tent.The little stars reminded him of freckles, the way they clustered together. The thought drew a smile from his lips. He suddenly became horrifyingly aware of his exposed face and he tried to draw his hoodies back up in vain. 

''You don't need to hide who you really are.''

''Wait, did you...know?'' Noctis kept the hoods halfway up, watching her through wide eyelids.

''My name is Rose.''

''Cool, but that doesn't answer my question.''

''I've only ever felt one other so powerful in my lifetime. I could only assume you were from the Royal bloodline.''

''One other?'' Noctis lowered the hoods all the way, his heart hammering in his chest.

''Yes, only one. There must be a reason you came here today..what is it?'' He didn't like that she was dodging his questions, but he did have a burning problem that was currently weighing on his mind.

''You've got magic, right? So, is it...elemental? Or?''

''Mine is not like your hunters, nor even like yours.''

''W-what? How is that possible.''

''It just is.'' Rose answered coyly, and Noctis groaned. She sounded like Ignis, always speaking in sly riddles.

''Okay, supposing what you're telling me is true...can...you make me...stop being a Prince?'' There was a horrible silence in the tent for a moment, not unlike the silence he endured earlier when Ignis had scolded him. Noct's heart beat wildly as she pondered this with her fiery eyes.

''I cannot take away the Prince of Lucis. He is needed in this world...'' Noctis looked down, his heart sinking. ''Is there anything else...?''

''All I want is to just be normal. I want a normal life with normal friends. I don't want to have to study for the day my Father dies on the throne. I don't want to worry about peace treaties, forced marriages, war, being used in some political bullshit....none of it.'' Noctis admitted, the weight on his shoulders intensifying. Rose suddenly got an odd gleam in her eye.

''Yes....yes, that could work...''

''W-what could...?''

''If you accept my hand, you take the deal. The price has been decided for your desire.'' She held her hand to him.

''Well...yeah? It said on the sign spells are 2,500 yen.'' Noctis said as though it were the most obvious thing.

''The spiritual price, Stardust.''

''Ah...? Alright...'' Jumping right in without thinking of the consequences (which summed up most of Noct's behavioral patterns when he became overwhelmed), he took her hand. He immediately regretted it, as a strange feeling spread into his body from their joined hands. Noct wanted to take his hand back, but years of forced politeness with foreign dignitaries had trained him to be patient. After a moment, Rose retracted her hand. Noctis took his hand back, wondering why it felt so damn odd.

''Tomorrow morning, it shall be done.''

''Oh? Thank you. Oh! Here...'' He retrieved his wallet from the pocket of his top hoodie and paid her the correct amount.

''May the stars watch over you, Noctis Caelum.'' Rose bowed just a little. The young Prince left moments later feeling tired, hungry and slightly itchy.

He somehow managed to sneak back to his apartment without being seen-although the walk was far and his feet were killing him by the time he reached his door. After stripping and taking a hot shower, he let the adrenaline of sneaking out wash over him. Then, his mind briefly wandered back to Rose and the mysterious magic spell she supposedly cast. Noctis absentmindedly scratched his itchy arm.

Prompto and Noctis had no idea what they were in for. 


	2. Seagull

The first odd thing Noctis noticed when he awoke was the sun in his eyes. He normally kept his blinds shut overnight (a demand from Ignis, whether he liked it or not). Noct groaned and rolled over, finding his pillows were much less firm than he liked them. Strange. The third thing he noticed that didn't seem quite right was a sweet yet spicy smell. Something citrus-y and maybe some notes of cinnamon? Noctis supposed that he didn't hate it, but it was odd enough for him to finally open his eyes.

_And completely lose his fucking mind._

The yelp that tore out of Noct's throat was so unlike him that it only increased his panic. This wasn't his room at all-in fact, he didn't even know _who_ this room belonged to. It wasn't Ignis, or Gladio, and definitely not his father.

''G-guys?'' Noctis placed a hand around his throat in horror. _The hell is wrong with my voice...!?_

The Prince shot up from the bed, stumbling in his attempts to stand up straight. A long strand of blonde hair swept into his eyes and he frantically snatched it, only to find that it _hurt_.

''What the hell!? Okay, this isn't funny anymore! Ignis! Gladio! Dad?'' Noctis found that the more he spoke, the less this voice really sounded like his at all. With shaking hands, he dared to look down. This wasn't him. It wasn't _his body._ This was a nightmare, right? Had to be? Noctis pinched himself with long, slender fingers that were freckled and much too soft to be his.

Noctis took deep breaths, taking in his surroundings, ''oh, Gods...Holy Six...Okay, alright...calm....'' 

This was clearly a civilian bedroom, probably not close to the big city. The room was quaint, with beige walls and blue curtains with white polka dots. A large chestnut armoire rested in the corner of the room, weathered from years of use. A few organizers and shelves were seated around the room, full of books and little figurines. Posters clung to the walls-some of bands (surprisingly a few Noctis liked) and some painted posters of Chocobos (most likely from an Insomnian festival). A Chocobo calendar was hung up on the wall, and a Chocobo alarm clock rested on a nightstand beside the bed. Next to the alarm clock was a tall stack of envelopes. There was a desk at the end of the bed, where a computer rested alongside a few different cameras. A string of pictures hung above the computer attached to glowing fairy lights. There was also a cork board on the wall beside the bed, covered in pictures of cats and other assorted animals as well as beautiful scenery. A single full length mirror stood off to the side. The bed itself was simple, with a long green quilt thrown overtop. It was old and torn in some places. The sheets beneath were plain white. Partially covered by the blanket was a small plush Chocobo. The plush appeared relatively new, as it was clean and still fluffy.

''You can do this...'' Noctis coaxed himself as he slowly began to step into the mirror's view. He gasped loudly as he got confirmation that he was NOT in his own body. The face seemed familiar to Noctis- bright blue eyes with tints of purple peeking out, soft honey hair that was messy from sleep and cut so that one long piece in particular hung in his face. Freckles dotted his cheeks and marked his arms. He was wearing a tank top fitted to his body, showing off somewhat muscular arms. A pair of long, red and black plaid pajama pants covered his lower half. Arm bands secured his wrists.

It took Noctis a while to calm down-he sat in front of the mirror staring at his new body. He occasionally reached out and gently touched his face or his hair to see if it was still real. That was when things began to click into place.

_''If you accept my hand, you take the deal. The price has been decided for your desire.''_

Rose's words echoed in his mind. This was it. He had to give up his body. Did this mean someone else was now inhabiting his body? There were so many questions floating around in his mind.

Noctis didn't really have time to process them as a phone began to ring seconds later. _The Chocobo song? Jeez. This guy really loves his Chocobos. Or...loved?_ Noctis sighed softly, and got off the floor. He followed the sound of the ringing to find a phone stashed under his pillow. It was nothing like Noct's phone. It was still modern, but smaller and slimmer. The phone was clearly well cared for and well taken care of, with a simple black and red plaid case to protect it. A glass screen protector lay overtop, not a single scratch on it. A charm hung off the phone-another Chocobo.

The caller ID registered the person on the other end as _Big Boss Lady._ Noctis figured this must be important, so he answered hesitantly. Even in another man's body it seemed he couldn't escape responsibility.

''Hello?'' He didn't think he would ever get used to hearing this blonde's high registered voice instead of his own.

''Slept in a little late, blondie?'' A feminine voice echoed from the other end of the line. It wasn't a girly type of voice. Noctis couldn't really describe it. It was rich and sort of deep, but in a powerful way.

''Uhm....yeah...''

''I forgot to ask if you'd gotten some good shots of the parade last night.'' _Shots? Oh, she means like...camera. Pictures. Okay, so he takes pictures for a living?_

''Uhm! Yeah, got some pretty good ones.'' He answered slowly, nervous as could be. Should he fake a different personality? What would this guy act/sound like?

''Perfect. Just make sure to send them to me and I'll handle the rest.''

''Really?'' _That was it? Just...take pictures, then send them to this lady? Jeez, that's...an easy job. Maybe this really isn't a bad thing after all._

''Yeah, really. You seem off today, shortcake. You alright?'' _Shortcake? Rude._

''Yeah, yeah! Just fine.''

''Alright, if you're sure. I'll give you another assignment as soon as I'm able to. The money from the pictures will be in shortly after publishing, you know the drill.'' The cool woman explained, and Noctis was following every word for once.

''Okay! Sounds great.''

''Call you soon, Prom.''

''Right. Bye!'' _Prom._ Noctis thought idly after hanging up. That must be his name. _What a weird name...._ Noct set the phone down and decided to do something he normally detested-his work.

He struggled for a while, wondering how he was going to send anything to this _Boss Lady_ if he didn't know her name. Then, it occurred to him that he should try to think like Ignis would.

_Okay, so if she's the boss lady, she must be some sort of manager or agent. Some important figure. That means her number might be listed under businesses._ Noctis spent a while searching, and finally found a name through the Moogle search engine.

_Aranea Highwind. Business agent. That's definitely her! Alright. Got a name, so now I should be able to send things to her. Just need to figure out how to work a camera._

Noctis couldn't ever remember a time when he was this eager for learning. Hours passed and he realized Ignis wasn't going to fetch him. Gladio wasn't going to bust in and kidnap him for training. His Father wouldn't call and lecture him about missing some important Gala or refusing to attend some political meeting. He was free to choose what he wanted to dedicate his time to-and right now, that was figuring out how a camera worked. Eventually, he found the right camera and scrolled through the pictures. The most recent photos were of a cat in the sun, some festival food, a few very aesthetic shots of downtown Insomnia, and the tent. Noctis paused on the picture of the tent, reminded his current situation was only possible because of this mysterious woman. He decided to derail his thoughts and go back to sending Aranea Highwind photos.

After struggling some more to find out which email Prom primarily used (nice username, _SilverChocobo_ ), he managed to upload the photos to his desktop and send them to her.

Noctis felt accomplished as he shut the computer down and turned off the camera. He then realized a multitude of things all at once. One, staring at the pictures of festival food made him hungry. Two, he would have to pee at some point and boy, would that be awkward. Three, he should probably check out the rest of the house and get a feel for this guy's living situation.

Surprised at how calm he was for being bodysnatched now that the initial shock wore off, Noctis Caelum left the bedroom for the first time. As he wandered the house, he discovered Prom had roommates. Or, parents? He wasn't positive. There were no family portraits on the wall, just pictures of still life flowers. The house itself seemed so empty and clean-as if no one else really lived here. The sink was empty save for a few bowls, one plate and a few pieces of silverware. It was a humble little place, but filled with small details that made it seem as if the occupants of this house were busy quite often. There was an office complete with a fax machine, printer and a pretty expensive computer. There was a vase of flowers on the computer desk, but they'd long since wilted.

Noctis raided the kitchen for food, and was immediately horrified. Most of the fridge was full of healthy and weight conscious foods. No salad for him today. Noct groaned, pillaging the cabinets instead. He was in luck when he discovered some packages of Cup Noodles.

In ten minutes, the Prince was sitting down at the dining table and quietly eating noodles at his own pace. He didn't have Ignis asking him how many times he had eaten them in the last week. Gladio wasn't there pestering him for some. For once, Noct actually felt at peace. He felt normal. It felt so good that he almost cried. All of that pressure, that weight was off of him. It was then that he realized this Prom guy must be in his body, as Rose stated she couldn't take The Prince away. _Should I call my own phone....? Just to....see?_ Noctis ultimately decided against it and continued on with his noodles. After all, this wasn't going to be a permanent change. There was no way Rose's spell could continue forever. He should just enjoy it while he could.

After eating a substantial amount of noodles, Noctis left his garbage on the table. He would clean it up later. For now, he wanted to see what there was to do around here.

In the organizers in Prom's room, he was surprised to find an old game system-the same model he liked. Prom didn't have as many games, but Noctis did manage to find a lot they had in common. He set it up in the living room and settled in to spend awhile on it. It felt so good to just sit around playing video games without having to worry about his future every five minutes.

With the arrival of sunset, Noctis could no longer deny that he needed to pee and probably shower. He tackled the first order of business-which was finding clothes to change into. Noct decided that he and Prom had nothing in common when it came to clothing style. Noctis was loose fitting shirts and jeans, comfy modern clothes. Prom was tight, ripped jeans, denim vests, tight tops. Noctis was blue, Prom was red. He wondered briefly if they would get along, had they met before. He shook the thoughts out of his head, grabbing the most comfy thing he could find and heading into the bathroom.

_I wonder if Dad would get a kick out of me explaining how I'm seeing another man's naked body._ Noctis bit his lip-Prom's lip-as he began to undress. What shocked him were the stretch marks. Silvery scars slid up narrow hips, dragged over a now taut stomach. _So, Prom...he lost a lot of weight. Probably by working out, since there's no excess skin._ Noctis gently touched the marks, almost as if he were afraid of applying too much pressure in case it hurt. The last step was removing the wrist bands, which revealed something more interesting.

''A...Barcode? A tattoo, or...?'' Noctis felt like it was important, somehow. He ran his thumb over it gently for a moment. Eventually, he started the water and hopped in the shower. Prom used a body wash Noctis actually liked-it was a soft, musky smell. Somewhere between woodsy and spicy. It smelled good, and matched what he had smelled in bed this morning. The shampoo and conditioner were a strong orange smell, and that was the part that Noctis still wasn't sure of. He tried his damn hardest not to look down for too long. It felt...dirty, and not in a good way. Still exploring his sexuality, Noct wasn't quite sure what he was interested in. He knew he found Lady Lunafreya beautiful as she was kind, but he wasn't positive he was interested in her quite like that. Nor did he find himself attracted to Ignis or Gladio, but he did find them both good looking. However, being in a foreign body taking a shower felt like an invasion of privacy to him. He wondered if Prom felt the same way, if he was currently in Noct's body. He also wondered if his back pain carried over to his body jacker, and he sort of hoped not. It wasn’t something he wished on anyone.

After taking a shower and feeling all clean and refreshed (and traumatized), Noctis had a thought. He didn't need a bodyguard anymore. He could just...leave the house at anytime. Consumed with the need to leave freely now that he was an everyday young adult, he stopped just at the door. Taking a deep breath, he softly opened it and stepped outside.

He didn't recognize this part of the city. It was one of the outlying neighborhoods, for sure. It was small, and domestic and cute-far from what he was used to.

Noctis took a few steps down and narrowly avoided treading on a cat's tail. He recognized the very cat; Prom had a lot of pictures on his wall of it.

''Hey there, little guy.'' Noct always had a soft spot for animals-particularly cats. This cat seemed to sense something off about him, his eyes wide and staring. It was almost as if he knew. Yet, when Noctis offered his hand, the cat rubbed against it all the same. That made him feel better, and much less like a stranger.

''Hello, dear. How did last night go?'' Needless to say, Noctis was not expecting Mrs. Tanaka's voice from the other steps. He jumped for a moment, his heart rate climbing. The little old lady certainly didn’t look menacing with her long graying hair tied back in a braid and her weathered face sporting a pair of ovaline spectacles. 

''O-oh! Hey...! Um, it went great...!''

''Glad to hear it. Say, didn't you just turn eighteen in October?'' The old woman's dark brown eyes watched him curiously. She had been thinking it over all night, worried sick about the poor boy. 

''Ah, yeah. Why?''

''Well, I was hoping you were getting a little closer to finding somewhere to live...'' There was a sweetness in her voice, not something Noctis was used to with his Father. Not that his Father was unkind, no no. Regis was always stern. He was more keen on referring to his son as ‘Prince’ before anything else. While Noctis knew he was loved, he also had a very complicated relationship with his Father and it caused him much internal turmoil. It surprised him very much how this little old lady genuinely cared for neighbor and was so open about showing that to him.

''Nothing yet. I'll let you know when I do, okay?''

She sighed gently, resting her hands in her lap, ''I sure hope you do, honey. I can't help but worry for you, Prompto.''

''I'm alright, okay? No worries.'' _Prompto._ The full name. Noctis supposed it made sense, and he liked it more than just Prom. He would have to get used to it for a little bit if he was going to be in this body for a day-maybe a few days.

''I'll always worry about you, dear. So, what are you doing tonight? Getting some photos of the sunset?'' She asked curiously, glancing up at the sky. Noctis looked up as well, overtaken by the simple beauty. He had seen dozens of sunsets-but never any this beautiful.

''Nah, actually. I'm just...trying to enjoy a really nice night.'' He breathed a soft, relaxed sigh.

''Me and Archie, too. Arthritis is bothering me tonight, so I thought maybe the sunset would take my mind off of it.''

''Oh, yeah? Is it working?'' Noctis tilted his head. Mrs. Tanaka wonders if there's something off about the usually effervescent blonde boy.

''Nature is working its magic, as it often does. Is something the matter?''

''Not at all!'' Noctis knew he reacted way too quickly, and he practically started to sweat in his spot.

''Alright if you say so. But you know, honey...you can always talk to me. We've known each other for a very long time, and I can tell when something isn't quite right...''

''Yeah, I know...thank you...'' Noctis was touched by how sweet this little old lady was. It was kinda heartwarming and it made guilt claw at his chest. How would Mrs. Tanaka feel if she found out she wasn't even talking to the real Prompto?

''Anytime, dear.''

A comfortable silence fell between the two-something Noctis enjoyed more than words could describe. There was something really nice about being in the company of someone when there were no expectations involved. No politics, no training, no future King in the making...Noctis was Prompto. Just a normal photographer living in Insomnia. It felt nice to shed his title and watch the stars come into view.

''Well, Archie and I better get inside before it gets too late. You too, sweetheart. Goodnight.'' Little Mrs. Tanaka called to her cat (that had been begging for Noct's affection), and the two disappeared into her house. Noctis decided that he was actually feeling pretty tired. He headed back into his house as well and climbed into his orange-y, cinnamon-y smelling bed to ponder on the day's craziness before dozing off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always find Noctis to be hard to write for. Especially in this AU; I did so much research into how his personality would evolve and change. It was a process, for sure and I hope it comes through. This chapter and the next will be somewhat shorter, as they're meant to fully immerse the audience into Prompto and Noctis embracing the good aspects of their changes. I will be adding the next chapter very soon! Thank you for reading!


	3. Penguin

_ When did my bed get this soft?  _ Prompto hummed sleepily as he rolled over. Normally, the sun streaming in through his bedroom window would be the first thing to greet him, but this morning it was the sound of a loud knock. Filled with immediate anxiety, Prompto sat up. He went to throw the covers off only to realize in his sleepy stupor that he didn't ever remember buying pajamas like those. That was also when he noticed his wrists were bare-and his bar code was gone.

''W-what?'' He gasped, his hands flying to his mouth. There was no way that was his voice.

''Noct! Open up, please!'' An unfamiliar voice broke the silence.  _ Noct??? This...cannot be happening right now. No freaking WAY.  _ Prompto scrambled out of bed frantically. He barely had time to even analyze the room as the person outside the front door was very displeased. Prompto rushed to the door, kicking a stool and yelping in pain.

''Noctis?? Are you alright???'' The voice was filled with concern.

''U-um, yeah!''  _ Noctis?? Like Noctis Lucis Caelum? PRINCE NOCTIS. THAT NOCTIS? _ Prompto's thoughts frantically raced as he wobbled to the door. He unlocked the three separate locks on the door before sliding it open. The man who was standing outside was tall and slender, with his hair styled upwards in the front. He had jade green eyes hidden behind a pair of silvery glasses, and he was dressed in a crisp suit. In his left hand he held a paper bag.

''My word. What happened?'' The man asked with his soft accent, entering the apartment without even so much as an invite.

''H-hey, don't you have to ask or something?'' Prompto said in immediate response.

''Ask what?'' He raised an eyebrow, setting the bag on marble counters. Prompto realized then that if this was real, and not a dream....that Rose woman DID perform a spell...a body swap spell. He also realized that this man must have been here on Crown City business.

''O-oh right. Um, nothing.''

''Are you feeling alright? You seem awful strange today,'' He pressed the back of his hand to Prompto's forehead. He hadn't been expecting it, so the younger male immediately flinched away,  ''Noct...? What's going on?''

''Nothing, just...'' Prompto fidgeted nervously, Ignis watching his every move. Despite the fact that he radiated authority, this other man also seemed so kind. He genuinely seemed to care for Noctis.

''What is it?''

''Just...had a rough night last night.'' He finally offered an excuse, though it sounded horribly strained.

''Ah....Gladio told me the two of you had an argument. Everything alright?'' Prompto watched curiously as Ignis unpacked the bag he brought. Inside was a fairly average sized Tupperware container, but when he lifted the top off, Prompto thought he might have heard angels sing. It smelled  _ so  _ good. Like nothing he had ever smelled before. Not even festival food.  _ Food? He brings him food...?  _ He had to physically tear himself away from the food when Ignis speaks again.

''Noct?''

''O-oh, right. It's okay. Everything is okay.''

''Alright, then. Now, I know how much you hate vegetables, but you should try it. I marinated them well, and they have an excellent taste.'' Prompto couldn't help but snort.  _ Prince Noct's kryptonite is veggies? _

''It smells amazing. I can't wait to try it!'' Ignis balked at the response, pressing the back of his hand to Prom's forehead once more.

''Now I know you must be sick. You never react like that when it comes to vegetables.'' He surveys him closely, wondering what had gotten into the Prince.

''Nope! Not sick, just...appreciating what I've got.'' It was the honest truth. If this was his wish come true, then he was going to live it up in the Prince's body.

''Who are you, and what have you done with Noctis?'' Ignis ruffled his hair fondly. The sweet action made Prompto's face redden.  _ Boy, if you only knew. _

''So, um? What are we doing today?'' Prom asked tentatively. He wasn't quite sure how princely duties worked, and it was likely to be difficult filling in for the real Prince.

''Well, once you're finished with your breakfast, I'd say you've got a half hour to get yourself changed and ready to go. You'll be seeing Gladio for training, and then your Father wants to meet with you about the Gala. We don't continue our lessons until after this weekend, so you'll have somewhat of a break.''

''T-training? Like, weapons?'' Prompto's mouth fell open in horror.

''Yes...? What else would we use?'' Ignis looked rather confused, because he  _ WAS _ quite confused.

''Weapons...of course...right...''

''I'm very concerned about your health, Noct...'' The bespectacled man admitted, getting to work on making what looked like an omelet. It turned out that what he brought with him was a vegetable, rice and chicken stir-fry to go with the omelet. The smell was making it hard for Prompto to focus. He gazed around the apartment for the first time and he realized it was a complete and total mess. Trash bags, food wrappers, empty Cup Noodle containers, clothes everywhere. Prompto looked around in shock.  _ How did the Prince function like this....? _

''Right. Looks as if I'll be staying here and cleaning this up while you're out.'' Ignis said with a hint of frustration.

''What...?'' Prompto was appalled at the notion of that idea. His parents had always been so finicky about the way he kept his room. He simply hadn't been allowed to have a dirty room, or there were consequences. Noctis lived in a landfill, and this guy was going to single-handedly clean it?

''It won't take terribly long. Just...try to remember what your Father said. He wants you to prove you can live on your own,'' he paused for a moment, as if he were gathering his thoughts,''to be quite honest with you, I'm very worried about what he would say if he knew what you lived like.''

Prompto didn't respond for a few moments. That tone-while gentle-reminded him so very much of his Father. Needless to say, it wasn't something he wanted to think about.

''No, no. I'll take care of it.''

The room filled with silence as Ignis turned off the stove burner and simply stared at the man across from him.

''You are Noctis Lucis Caelum, aren't you? In all seriousness, what has gotten into you?''

''I don't like the idea of you doing it by yourself! That's not cool. It's my place, right?'' The fake Prince replied smoothly, his eyes dilating as Ignis set down the plate of fresh food in front of him. He dug in immediately, forcing back a soft groan.  _ When was the last time I ate home cooked food? Damn, this is incredible. _

''Yes, perhaps....'' Ignis was very confused, watching Noctis eat every last vegetable.  _ Perhaps it would be best if I spoke to Gladio? Maybe their fight had some strange affect on Noct. Not that I'm wholly complaining, but I'd be lying to say I wasn't concerned. _

Prompto devoured the omelet and the stir-fry, immediately going to wash the dishes.

''Noctis, what are you doing?''

''The...dishes?''  _ The guy doesn't do his own dishes at all? What a charmed life. _

''It will take you ages to do those, and that isn't necessarily time we have. You've got exactly half an hour-just enough time to take a shower if you don't spend all day in the bathroom again.'' He was shooed away from the dishes. Prompto was immensely uncomfortable with that-doing his own dishes was a regular routine after every meal. He let it happen reluctantly, forcing back an indignant huff.

It was strange to be headed to another man's shower in another man's body, Prompto decided. He had to carefully weave through piles of trash to find clothes in Noctis's dresser drawers.  _ All of these clothes are so drab and dull....jeez... _ Prompto frowned, sifting through the options. He picked the least boring outfit-a pair of tight blue jeans and a white T-shirt with silver stripes along the chest. It wasn't until he was picking out boxer options that it finally set in. He was in Prince Noctis'  _ bedroom.  _ He was in direct contact with his underwear, and soon...he would see what was underneath those boxers. The thought wasn't entirely unpleasant, as Prompto found the Crown Prince to be attractive. However, it made him sick to his stomach at the same time. It felt...wrong. Like he was taking advantage of the Prince, even though he knew in his heart he wasn't.

After picking out his clothes and pulling himself out of an anxiety attack, Prompto headed for the bathroom. It was beautiful, honestly. Black, marble tiles lined the walls while the floors were made of white tile. The shower was a walk in with enormous glass panes, and it looked complicated at first. The sink was porcelain and was shaped like a clam shell. Prompto could see spray on deodorants lining the sink across from a toothbrush. He softly began to strip, his heart pounding.  _ Okay, Prompto. You can do this. Just...don't look down.  _ With deep, slow breaths he slid his pants and boxers down. Once they were off, he headed into the shower and slid the glass door closed behind him. Prompto eventually figured out how to work it, and he carefully cleaned himself. Noctis' body wash was something rich and musky, which really wasn't something he preferred to smell on himself. His shampoo and conditioner weren't much different. They both smelled vaguely like the ocean with a hint of musk.

Once Prompto was clean, he carefully slid his new clothes on. He tried so hard to avert his eyes from seeing any part of the Prince's body he didn't want to see. When he was fully clothed, Prompto finally dared to step in front of the full body mirror on the other side of the room.

He shouldn't have been shocked when he saw Noctis' deep blue eyes staring back at him, or black as night hair now sticking to his face. Prompto thought something looked off.  _ Aah, fuck! His hair! I don't know how to do his hair! Was this how it always looked? Did he style it special?  _ He bit his lip, reaching out and pressing a hand against the mirror. He could only wonder how long this would last...and if that meant Prince Noctis was now inside his body.

''Noct? We're going to be late if you take much longer!'' Ignis called. Prompto tore his eyes away from the mirror and headed out of the room tentatively. His heart was beginning to hammer with anxiety.

''I'll drop you off at The Citadel. Gladiolus will be waiting outside for you. After weapons training, you'll meet with your Father. When that's done, call me and I'll come get you.'’

''O-okay. Let's say I woke up really confused and couldn't remember where to go. Or...what your name is. What would you do?'' Prompto blurted. It was definitely suspicious, and he knew that. He also knew he needed those facts if he was going to get through however many days he would be in Noct's body.

''Excuse me, what?'' Ignis quirked a brow curiously, tilting his head with a puzzled expression.

''It's just.. ah...supposedly. Like, if that ever happened.''

''If you woke up and forgot my name or where to go for weapons training, I'd be rushing you to the hospital.''

''Okay, but supposedly I was perfectly healthy and I just forgot.''

''Noctis-''

''Please?'' Prompto pleaded gently, and it was the genuine sound to his voice that have Ignis reeling.  _ Just what is going on with him today? _

''Ignis Scientia, Noct. Weapons training is near the fourth tower on the ground floor.'' Ignis sighed, rubbing his temple softly.

''Right...thanks!'' He beamed brightly, and that caught Ignis completely off guard. He said nothing, however. He chalked it up to whatever argument he and Gladio must have got in, or perhaps a weird dream.

Ignis found that the day only got more strange as it went on. He hadn't even been gone a half hour before he received a strange call from Gladio.

''Iggy? What the hell is going on with Noct?'' Gladiolus sounded stressed, and Ignis could only sigh heavily for a moment.

''I actually was hoping you would know. He's been acting strange all morning.''

''You're telling me. He can't even hold a sword.''

''What??'' Ignis nearly dropped the bottle of windex he was holding.

''It's like he's regressed, Igs. Like the kid has never seen a weapon in his life.''

''What on Eos....'' Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose in desperation.

''I couldn't tell ya.''

''I thought perhaps it was due to the argument you two had last night,'' Ignis responded, ''but when I brought it up to him, it was as if he couldn't even remember.''

''You don't think the kid has amnesia or something, right?'' Gladiolus asked gruffly. He was good at masking it, but Ignis could tell he was really worried for Noctis.

''In order for that to happen, there would have been some other signs. An injury, or something. You said he stayed at home last night, correct?''

''I never said that. I told you we fought and I dropped Noct off at home. You know how he is with authority.''

''If he went out without permission and got hurt, so help me...'' Ignis groaned, leaning against the counter nearby.

''Anything is possible. You need to talk to him. You know he won't say jack shit to me.''

''I'll do my best. Is he still with you?''

''I sent him to King Regis,'' Upon sensing the panic in Ignis, Gladio added, ''but don't worry, I had my Dad go with him.''

''Thank you...'' Ignis released a breath he hadn't even known he was holding.

''Not a problem. I'll let you know if I catch wind of anything unusual.''

''I appreciate that. And Gladio, let’s keep this between us, shall we?''

''Absolutely...So, are we still on for dinner next week?'' Gladiolus asked in a soft tone familiar to very few people.

''Always. Thank you again, Gladio.''

''Of course. See you soon.'' 

Prompto quickly decided weapons training blew hard. He was led up to the top of the Citadel by Clarus, the King's shield-and he was covered in bruises. Prompto felt like he had been hit by a truck, and he hoped he would swap bodies back before he had to do that shit again.

''Here we are Your Highness.'' Clarus stated when they'd reached the appropriate floor.

''Thanks....!'' Prompto said with his usual cheerful air-although it was much different coming from Noct's body. Clarus seemed to think so too as he gave him a confused look.  _ Keeping this a secret until we swap back is going to be harder than I thought... _ Prompto sighed disdainfully as he followed Clarus down a few hallways and into an enormous, elegant room. The throne room was magnificent-as beautiful as any ordinary citizen could ever have imagined. Prompto's eyes flitted around to everything-the statues, the lighting, the gilded throne, and finally...King Regis seated atop the throne.  _ He's so much more intimidating in person.... _ Prompto felt his anxiety rising once more, his breath quickening.

''A little late, Prince Noctis. And Clarus, certainly you didn't need to escort him here? Unless something happened...?'' King Regis looked between the two of them curiously.

''Apologies, Regis. It would seem your son isn't feeling well, and Gladiolus was concerned for him.''

''Is that so...?'' Regis stood up softly, and Prompto wanted to run the other direction. His hands shook as he held them clasped in front of himself-a nervous habit he developed trying to hide his barcode from prying eyes.

''Y-yeah...''

''Clarus, would you mind leaving Noctis and I alone for a moment...?''

''Not at all, sir.'' Clarus bowed a little before heading out of the room and sealing Prompto's fate.

''I know we don't always talk, son...but are you alright? You hardly ever get sick.'' Regis commented, his weathered face falling into a grim frown. There was genuine concern in his eyes and Prompto found that touching.

''I-I...yeah, I'm okay.'' His voice came out so weak, and his heart was thudding hard in his chest.

''Positive? I know all of this talk of the Gala is less than thrilling, but it's important.'' Regis eyed Prompto closely.

''Well, I...guess you could say maybe I just don't feel like myself today...'' Prompto's fingers were digging into his wrist, his anxious thoughts invading. Regis sighed softly, looking him over with worry.

''You're very tense...you do seem quite unlike yourself...'' The King knew they had a strained relationship, but it was normally not this tense. He could practically feel the nervousness rolling off of his son in waves. 

''Do I have to stay today? I know it's...it's important, but...'' His Father pondered it for a few moments, but he couldn't deny there was something off about Noctis that was strange.

''I...suppose not. However, tomorrow I fully expect you here on time and we will discuss the Gala, understood?'' He didn't like being so firm, but Noct did have a tendency to try and worm his way out of official business.

''Y-yes, sir....!'' Prompto bowed respectfully, which threw Regis off. When Noct bowed, it was normally sarcastically. There was no hint of sarcasm at all. Prompto felt a strong hand on his shoulder seconds later, and he looked up in shock.

''Feel better...''

''Th-thank you...'' Prompto nodded slowly. Moments later, he was being escorted out of the throne room.

Still tense, Prompto made his call to Ignis and waited to be picked up inside The Citadel. The ride back to the apartment was near silent- Prompto's heart was still racing and Ignis desperately wanted to find a way to bring up the possibility of him having some rare form of amnesia.

They re-entered the apartment and Prompto saw that Ignis made a good deal of progress on the apartment while he was away. He instantly felt horrible, and got right to work cleaning. Ignis observed this for a moment in silent surprise before clearing his throat.

''Noctis, I must confess...If I was worried this morning, I'm terrified at this moment. What is going on...? You can't remember your basic weapons training, you're eating vegetables, cleaning your apartment, not complaining. You were even somewhat chipper this morning, considering how early it was. If you'd rather not share, I understand. However, please understand that it's my job to take care of you. I am very much concerned....'' Ignis sat down at the table, rubbing his hands together.

''It's just...I don't feel like myself...'' Prompto said after a long pause of silence. He didn't look up from scrubbing the marble countertops clean.

''Care to elaborate...? Did you do anything unusual last night?'' He fought the urge to just spill everything. He only just met Ignis today. There was no way he would even come close to believing him.

''No, not at all.'' He said a little too quickly. Ignis sighed deeply.

''I'm not sure what's going on. I can't help you if you don't admit to it, but...things will have to go back to normal soon. If they don't, my questions will become much more personal.'' A shiver ran down Prompto's side as he imagined the kinds of questions Ignis would grill him with.

''Um...okay...''

''Good. Now, let me take over...''

''No...I got it.'' Prompto shook his head.

''Very well...I'll still help.'' Ignis nodded, getting up and grabbing a dishcloth.

Together, the two of them eventually got the apartment in tip-top shape again. Ignis was delighted at the progress but when he turned to thank Noctis, he only got the sound of soft snoring. Prompto had fallen asleep on the floor after emptying out the vacuum cleaner, one hand over his chest and the other resting over the carpet.

''At least that's still the same.'' Ignis sighed softly, but he couldn't fight back a smile. He gently shook the Prince's shoulder until deep blue eyes opened blearily.

''Mmm?''

''You'd best head to bed, Noct.''

''Nnn..right...'' Prompto yawned softly.

''I'll be seeing you tomorrow, and I hope you'll be feeling better.''

''Same...'' Came the very tired response.

''Goodnight. And don't forget to do all of the locks,'' Ignis ruffled his hair affectionately, ''when did you decide to start wearing it down again? It's a good look for you.''

''Just...felt like it.'' Prompto rubbed his eyes softly as he slowly stands up on wobbly legs.

''I think you should leave it that way more often.'' The older man swiftly took his leave, which left Prompto all alone in the apartment once more. He sleepily shuffled over to the door and locked it up with clumsy fingers before he was off to bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter. Prom just has such a sweet disposition and him being in Noct's body would no doubt scare the heck out of Ignis.


	4. Coyote

When the second morning came and Noctis was still in Prompto's body, he wasn't so worried. He enjoyed sleeping in, staying up late, not attending training, skipping out on his Royal duties. A part of him, however, did feel bad for Prompto. Surely, he must have been in his body? He had to be. Noctis felt like he had gotten the better end of the deal. While he wanted to reach out, he wasn't even sure what he would say to the guy. As more days passed, Noctis started to become antsy. It wasn't until the fifth day that he found something odd in Prompto's room-something he hadn't before.

He had been returning from the kitchen with his second helping of cup noodles that day and he stumbled. Noct's fork rocketed out of the container and underneath the bed. With a groan, the Prince set his noodles aside and went on a hunt for the fork. Instead of finding the fork, his fingers brushed against what felt like paper. He snatched it up curiously, fork forgotten. He unfolded the neat paper and began to read.

_ Prompto, _

_ This will be our last cash allowance to you. From now on, you'll be on your own. You're eighteen now and we've given you plenty of time to start making a life of your own. We will return in a week. When we do, I sincerely hope you'll have a plan secured for moving out. We need the extra room you're staying in, and we can't hold off much longer. We don't wish to kick you out, but we will have no choice if you don't learn to help yourself. Hope you’re well! _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Mother and Father _

Not like any Mother and Father Noctis had ever known. He felt sick to his stomach. He was reminded to be grateful that when his Dad insisted he move out, he was genuinely trying to help him. King Regis helped his son set things up- Noctis would be lying if he said his Dad hadn't practically held his hand through the entire process. Despite being absent a lot of his childhood, some part of Noctis knew his Father cared. Regis didn't always make it easy to see that, but he did try.

But this?  _ THIS.  _ His blood was boiling. What kind of a family would just threaten to toss their son out because they wanted his room? He also noted how they said, 'staying there' and not 'living there'. Noctis reread the letter dozens of times, feeling more angry by the second.  _ If you don't learn to help yourself.  _ It echoed in his mind. Prompto had a job. He was having a bit of a drought, it seemed. But he was doing what he could. What kind of parents give their child a 'cash allowance', take off on vacation and then punish their son for not being better adept at earning his own money? It was clear Prompto had to learn all of this on his own. Noctis felt for him, but more than that...he was scared for him.

''Damnit...damnit, damnit, I've wasted his time...!'' Noctis threw the letter, his hands shaking from the rage. He had no choice now. He couldn't be clear what a week was from the time Prompto last received this letter, but he could only assume he had two days at the most left. Noctis hurried out of the bedroom and snatched Prompto's phone.

Prompto was indeed living it up in the Prince's body. He made sure his apartment was spic and span every night (to Ignis's delight), he was starting to get the hang of training (except for the warp. He threw up his first time warping), he learned Noctis had a part-time job at a sushi restaurant and he was doing passable (after a few minor incidents with burns), and he was thrilled to be seen. It felt good to be heard-to have people appreciating him and spending time with him. It was good to not be  _ lonely.  _ But even so, a nagging rain cloud loomed over him. Prince Noctis....was he doing alright? What would he think about his lifestyle...? Was he picking up on his job? How was Aranea? What about Mrs. Tanaka? Did he know his secret?

When the phone call came, Prompto was curled up on his couch, watching TV after a long training session. His arms and back were sore, so Ignis had recommended a heating pad. He wasn't shocked to hear his ringtone go off (he changed it to the Chocobo tune). Prompto picked up the phone softly, and he immediately recognized the number. His heart jumped into his throat.  _ My number? It must be...oh.... _

He debated whether or not to answer with shaking hands. Eventually, Prompto decided now was better than never. He couldn't sleep well at night not knowing if everything was okay...it was driving him nuts and he needed some sort of confirmation.

''H-hello?'' Prompto answered fearfully. Man, was it weird hearing  _ his  _ voice respond.

''Listen. I know I should have called sooner. That's my bad...we can talk about that another time. Your parents are going to kick you out, and I need to know how to help you.'' Prompto felt his whole world shatter.

''W-what?''

''I found a letter under your bed. They're insisting you have a place to stay or they'll toss you out. I know you don't know me, but...I've lived in your body for five days, and...'' The Prince struggled to find the words while Prompto's heart raced wildly.  _ No, no...they were supposed to give me more time..! How am I going to do this? I'll have nothing to go back to...I'll be out on the streets...I can't breathe, I can't breathe, Ican'tbreatheIcan'tbreathe... _ Prompto's breathing became ragged gasps for air, and Noctis tried to remain calm so he could help him.

''Listen to me, okay? Everything is going to be fine. I need you to breathe, and I need you to help me come up with a plan.'' Noctis stated slowly. Prompto tried to reign in his panic, nodding softly even though the other man couldn't see it.

''O-okay....''

''They could be back any minute, Prompto. I don't want you to lose your home, but they aren’t gonna buy me telling them you were body snatched..''

''I w-was only staying till I could save up enough to leave, but...apartments are so expensive, and the only thing I'm good at is photography, even if I have to wait a while for a job...''

''Do you have a savings...?'' Noctis asked after a moment, thinking something up.

''Yeah, it's....in my bottom drawer, there's a Chocobo bank. Inside has all the yen I've gotten from my previous jobs.''

''Alright, cool. Then...how about I let you keep some of that for starters, and I pay off the rest with my own yen?''

''W-what? No. I couldn't do that...I couldn't take your money...I already stole your body.''

''You didn't steal anything..I made a selfish wish and I stole your body...and your time to plan for this..'' Noctis looked down, feeling wracked with guilt.

''A- a wish? At the festival...?''

''Yeah.....wait, did you make one, too?''

''Well I guess I don't feel completely horrible knowing it wasn't one-sided.'' Prompto breathed a sigh of relief.

''Me too. Seriously, you didn't steal anything. I want to help you. This situation isn't okay, and this couldn't have happened at a worse time. You pick where you want to live, and I'll pay it off for you.''

''I don't have any places in mind,'' Prompto dropped his head into his hand as realization slowly sank in, ''researching might take days, not to mention paperwork.''

''Then...move in with me.''

''Excuse me, what?''

''I know the apartment isn't much and I'll probably be a fucking lousy roommate. You’ve probably already noticed that... but you need a place to stay. You're right, background checks could take up to a week. That's not time you have anymore. And we don't know how long this body swap thing will last...I don't want to swap back and have you living on the streets, terrified.'' Noctis explained, pacing back and forth now.

''But you're the  _ Crown Prince... _ Won't your Dad be concerned? Won't tabloids go nuts? What about Ignis?''

''Specs will be just fine,'' Noctis knew he needed to talk Prompto down before they could begin making a solid plan, ''anyway, look....you've had a taste of what it's like to be me. I know there will be questions. I also know that I don't care. This...could be good for us. I mean, I've seen what it's like to be you. Yeah, it's fun. But it's also lonely. I need a break from my responsibilities every now and then and you need someone to hang out with. So, let's cut the bullshit and do it.'' He said all of this as if it was the most chill thing in the world.

''You're really sure about this, aren't you?''

''No. I'm terrified. I've never really lived with someone else full time like this. But this is my responsibility. I made a wish that swapped our bodies. I need to do something about it. Besides, even though you're a Chocobo-obsessed dork...I think you're pretty cool.''  _ Did the Prince of Lucis just say he thinks I'm cool? Astrals riding cactuars, what a day... _

''A-alright. Let's do it.''

''Cool! That still leaves us to plan how to do this...''

''I want to take my stuff, if that's cool. I know there isn't a whole lot of room, but I don't want to leave my things there...''

''I don't want you to, either. They'd just throw them away, from the sounds of it.''

''Or burn them.'' Prompto added. Noctis internally winced at that.

''Alright, so we should probably meet up, then. I'll want to know what you're keeping and what you aren't keeping. Not to mention I'll need access to my funds to rent a truck or something, and I'll need help loading it up.''

''Plus, I...want to say goodbye to Mrs. Tanaka.'' Prompto stated agreeably, wondering how the little old lady will fare without him.

''She's a pretty cool old lady.''

''Yeah? You think so? Aranea always makes fun of me for talking to her. But she's been there since I was a kid, you know?''

''Aranea is a badass by the way. She's a cool manager. I wouldn't mind going to training if she were teaching me.'' Noctis laughed.

''Oh trust me, you'd regret it. Gladio breaks bones, but Aranea will break your soul.'' Prompto snorted and Noctis couldn’t help but chuckle at that.

''Do you know how to drive?''

''It's been a little while, but yeah.''

''Can I trust you with my car?''  _ Prince Noctis wants me to borrow his car. So I can start moving in with him. My life just took a complete 360. _

''I'll be as gentle with her as I can be!''

''Keys are hanging up in the coat closet. She's silver, brand new. You'll know her when you see her. Head here and we can get further into details from there.''

''Okay...! I'll be there soon! Wait, shouldn't I tell Iggy?''

''I'll deal with Ignis. Hand me the phone when you get here.''

''Um, okay?''

''Trust me. See you soon.'' Noctis hung up. Prompto's heart was full of so many emotions as he raced to the coat closet and grabbed the keys.

Noctis paced as he waited, thinking about what he was going to say to Regis and Ignis. If they tried to talk him out of it, he would simply tell them he's an adult and can do whatever he wants. Although, that would be much harder, considering he was in Prompto's body.

A half hour later, Noctis heard the familiar purr of the Star of Lucis. All kinds of strange feelings swirled in his stomach. Noct wasn't normally one to get nervous...so why was he right now? He placed a hand over his belly and chalked it up to his diet of Cup Noodles. There was a very tentative knock moments later, and Noct opened the door with a slightly shaking hand.

He still wasn't prepared to see his own eyes staring back at him. Noctis also wasn't prepared for how horrible his hair looked.

''You...didn't style it?''

''Well, I didn't know exactly how to...you know. Do it like you do.'' Prompto rubbed his arm shyly.

''Oh jeez. Well, I guess it isn't as awkward as learning how to deal with Chocobo boxers.'' Prompto blushed hotly and Noctis thought about how weird it is to see yourself blush.

''Right, um...can I come in?''

''Duh, dork.'' Noctis moved aside and Prompto stepped in, ''it's your house, after all.''

''Not for much longer.'' Prompto looked grim, looking around the house and trying to make a list in his head of what he wanted.

''First step should be accessing my bank and getting money. Then, we rent a truck. We bring the truck back and we load it up with everything you want.''

''I still really think we should tell Iggy.''

''You worry too much. Prince or not, I'm an adult. If I want you to move in, they can't do anything.'' Noctis shook his head. Prompto sighed softly. It was worth a try. 

''Alright. Let's...do this, then.''

The trip to the bank went over relatively well, except Noctis had to whisper words into Prompto's ear so he could properly sound like the Prince of Lucis when delving into his bank account. Everything they did body-swapped felt like a secret mission. After securing their funds, they were met with a roadblock-the rental trucks weren't available until the following day.

''Wh-what do we do?'' Prompto flopped onto the bench outside the building, burying his face in his hands. Noctis slowly sat beside him.

''Then tomorrow we rent the trucks and move you as early as we can. It's up to you if you want to crash at my place tonight or yours.'' Prompto was still in shock over all of this, so he really had to try to separate his thoughts and anxieties so he could figure this out logically.

''If they come home while I'm not there,'' Prompto responded a few minutes later, ''then they will probably just throw my stuff away or....burn it. So, I'd rather stay at my place tonight.'' 

''Alright. Then, it's decided.'' Noct stood up quickly, taking a deep breath. Prompto rose from his seat moments later; his legs felt like jelly.

''So, I hate to ask this. But what have you been eating?'' Prompto asked with a hint of nervous hesitation.

''Erm....Cup...Noodles?'' Noctis almost regretted being honest due to the sheer horror on Prompto's (his) face.

''For almost a week??? Dude!!''

''There was nothing else...!''

''I had salads in the fridge for this week! Labeled and everything.''

''I wasn't going to eat those! Gross!'' Noctis made a sour face. Prompto groaned in exasperation, nervously rubbing his hands together.

''Forgot his Highness doesn't like vegetables.''

''Not one bit.''

''Alright, alright. We should eat something... And dude, please remember that isn't your body.'' Prompto folded his arms. Noctis thought the expression suited himself, ironically enough.

''Ah....right. Anything but vegetables, please.'' That gave Prompto pause, and he sighed. The situation wasn't fair to either one of them. Surely they wouldn't be body swapped much longer. Maybe only a full week? Prompto could only hope. Perhaps his diet could get ruined for a week-so long as Prince Noctis was at least willing to follow his work out schedule.

''Let's not worry about it, okay? We can maybe get sushi or something?'' Prompto suggested after a moment. Noctis nodded thoughtfully.

''Yeah...sounds good.''

The pair swung by a local sushi bar and grabbed sushi for dinner before heading back to Prompto's little home.

''Archie!'' Prompto exclaimed when he saw the familiar cat lying on his bottom step.

''Bringing a friend home? It's so good to see you out.'' Mrs. Tanaka's voice made Prompto smile. He was tempted to say something, but hesitated upon remembering who he looked like.

''Ah, right! This is No-Northan..iel. Northaniel. My buddy.'' Noctis could have punched himself, he was so terrible at this.

''Nice to meet you, North. It's good to see Prompto making friends...'' She laughed softly and her kind words made Prompto want to cry.

''Thank you...hey, um...I'm moving out tomorrow, actually.''

''Moving out? That's such good news! I'm so happy for you!'' The smile that spread across her face was gradual and she slowly lit up like a Christmas Tree.

''Yeah! Maybe...you wouldn't mind if he came to visit once in a while?'' Prompto worked up the nerve and finally spoke up. He thought for a horrible second that she might have figured it out. Her eyes glinted too much, as if she knew all.

''I'd love that. Just get yourself settled in safe, okay?'' Mrs. Tanaka nodded with a warm expression.

''Of course....'' Soft purring filled the air for a moment as Noctis gave Archie a soft scratch behind the ears before leading Prompto into the building.

''I'm really gonna miss her.'' Prompto commented wistfully as he opened up the takeout box to dive into the food.

''She really likes you.'' Noctis added after a moment of silence. 

''You think so...?''

''It's pretty obvious, dude.'' Prompto laughed softly at that, digging into his sushi.

''Bet this stuff tastes kinda bland,'' Noct somehow managed to get this out in between bites of his dinner, ''I mean, you have had Ignis' cooking for the last few days.''

''He's amazing! His food is so good. I almost couldn't believe it the first day he showed up. Although, he's...really smart. I sometimes think he might be figuring it out.''

''I can't say for sure, but even if he did, Ignis would probably be more concerned than angry. I'd be more worried about Gladio.''

''Yeah...'' Prompto's thoughts lingered back to his parents. After he finished another bite of his sushi, he stood up.

''Everything cool?''

''Yeah. I should probably start sorting stuff out.'' He grabbed a trash bag from the nearby cupboard under the sink and headed to his room. Once Noctis finished his sushi, he followed. He leaned against the doorway as Prompto surveyed what to do first. Blue-violet eyes peered around the bedroom with purpose, picking a spot to start. He knelt in front of his nightstand and slowly opened the drawer. Inside was a conglomeration of things. Most of them turned out to be old things Prompto didn't want to keep-save for a digital camera that he stowed away safely in the pocket of his duffel bag that he tugged out of his closet.

''Anything I can do to help?'' Noctis spoke up, feeling guilty that he wasn’t doing something more useful.

''Ah...yeah, actually. I need to finish going through some of these things, but if you could pack up my clothes for me, that would be cool. Just put em in my bag.'' Prompto nodded to the duffel bag on the floor. Noctis pulled open the drawers silently and started doing as instructed.  _ Ignis would be amazed at me. I'm helping out and I didn't have to be threatened,  _ he thought to himself wryly.

With a silence settling in between the pair, questions began to arise in both of them. It didn’t take long for both boys to blurt things out in their desire for answers.

''That tattoo-''

''The Gala, or-'' Both boys fell quiet again, Noctis rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly while Prompto became very involved in tossing away old things he no longer needed.

''You first!'' Prompto insisted. Noctis cleared his throat.

''I kept your tattoo covered. I didn't know if that's what you wanted, but...'' Prompto bit his lip  _ hard.  _ Noctis didn't understand the implications of the barcode- which was a relief, because the blonde didn't fully understand them, either. He only knew the country of origin.

''Yeah, I'd prefer to keep it covered. Thank you...''

''Does it mean something important?'' Prompto weighed that question for a while, staring at the desk as he started to carefully detach his computer from everything.

''Kinda, yeah. I think so, anyway. I don't really know... My Parents wouldn't tell me.''

'’Oh...'' Noct pondered that for a moment. That meant the mark was there since he was little, and it wasn’t some random tattoo Prompto had gotten after a wild night of drinking.

''I just know that it makes me feel...like a freak. Like I don't really belong. I'd rather we just keep that between us, please.'' His voice was a soft, sincere plea. Noctis didn’t really know how to respond-he believed he was awful in social situations. He wanted to say so many things all at once, but he also didn’t want them to come out in a jumble of word vomit.

''I won't tell a soul, I promise.''

''Thank you...'' Prompto was immediately relieved, releasing a slow breath as he returned to work.

''So, um...what were you gonna say?''

''Oh, right! The King sure seems excited about this whole....Gala thing.''

''Jeez, yeah...I forgot. The Tenebrae Gala is happening next month.'' Noct sighed deeply, plopping a pile of Prom's clothes in his bag. He had successfully moved out one drawer, now onto the others!

''What's so bad about it? Just sounds like a fancy party.'' Noctis made a little sound at that-somewhere between a growl and a frustrated sigh.

''If fancy parties involved every foreign dignitary with a stick up their ass expecting you to be perfect. Galas mean interrogations. ‘Hey, Prince Noct. When you gettin' married?’ Boring crap like that.''

''Oh. Okay, I see your point.'' Prompto could definitely see where that would be stressful, ''that doesn't sound like my kinda party.''

''Not really mine, either. But it's a, 'Royal duty'.'' Noctis used air quotes in between stuffing more clothes into the slowly filling bag.

''So, they're trying to set you up?''

''Definitely....Mostly with Luna. Err, Lady Lunafreya. From Tenebrae?'' The other male commented as he stared down at the bottom of the half empty drawer.

''Lady Lunafreya?’’

‘’Yeah, she’s my childhood friend. I guess you could say? We met when we were kids. It’s kind of a long story, but we spent a lot of time together. We pass a notebook back and forth now to keep in contact and we always see each other at the Gala. The old windbags are always pushing us together.’’

‘’You don’t like each other like that?’’

‘’Nah. Luna’s like family to me. Besides, I don’t think I’m really her type,’’ Noct shook his head,’’but that doesn’t mean they’ll stop trying.’’

‘’Well, how hard could it be? Look at you. Well, I mean. Me. But you know what I mean. You’ll find someone.'' Prompto said this casually but Noctis took great offense to it. He huffed, shaking his head slowly.

''You're just like everyone else. You think it's so easy being the Prince. You think I’m so lucky to have girls lined up to marry me.''

''I never said that, dude. I know it's not. I've been awake at the ass crack of dawn, had the soul beaten out of me by your shield, been intimidated by the King, had your caretaker constantly make sure the apartment is clean as physically possible while giving me little to no privacy in the process. I've had to sit through boring lessons on and off, and then be asked questions and yelled at when I fucked up. I cried like six times, no lie.'' Prompto was embarrassed to admit it. The last part caught Noct's attention. Noctis from six days ago probably would have been silent....but in just under a week this body-swap ordeal had already made him start to look at things differently. Now he felt the need to speak up, while all of these feelings of validation and pity were swirling around in his heart.

''If...I tell you something, can you keep it between us?'' Noctis' voice was soft and he had stopped moving clothes for now. Prompto retreated from cleaning underneath his bed and looked over at him. Their eyes locked for a moment, absolute silence falling in the room.

''Who would ever believe me anyway if I did say something? Yeah...you've got my word.'' Prompto nodded solemnly. Noctis searched for the right words for what seems like a lifetime.

''I made that wish because I'm just tired of being the Prince. I hate everything about it. I hate the classes, I hate the special treatment. I fucking hate how it always seems like people want to hang out with you because you're the  _ Prince _ ,'' the venom with which he said his title was downright alarming, ''I hate that I have every second of every day planned out. I despise that I can't wake up at a normal time, and I can never fall asleep at a decent time. I can't stand that I always have to pretend to be happy. Even if I feel like I'm being ripped apart. I didn't mean to accuse you of being like them....I just...have known enough people that claimed to be different...and I saw where that got me real fast.'' Noctis resumed packing, finding himself unable to maintain eye contact with Prompto. The other man thought over this for a while, trying to find something to say back.

''I...can't exactly relate. Like, at all. I wish I could...then I could help you better, but...after spending the last few days in your body...part of me sees it. I just want you to know that I'm not like that. I don't care about titles. What I said was about me, not you. I’m just...insecure, I guess. If we're going to live together, I don't want you to think I'm just doing it to say I'm living with the Prince of Insomnia.'' Prompto explained, sitting back on his knees.

''In a weird way, I think I know you're not. Neither of us really knew what to expect when we made that wish. I don't know. Sometimes, I'm shit at talking to people. Like I said, I didn't want to accuse you, I'm just..'' A casual glance slipped back over to Prompto. He found the other male hadn't once stopped looking at him.

''Scared? Well....you've got nothing to worry about. I'm going to treat you like a normal person, buddy. No fancy titles for me. You're just Noct.''  _ Just Noct.  _ The words washed over the young Prince like a tidal wave. A thousand different emotions began tugging at him.

''Thanks, dude. I'm...really glad that I got swapped bodies with you. If that isn't too weird to say.'' The rush of emotion Noctis felt was unable to be stopped as it surged out of him. Thankfully, Prompto gave him a grin seconds later.

''Me too. I mean, fuck. This could've gone really bad if it were someone else.''

''No kidding. I could’ve been stuck in Ignis’ body or something.'' Noctis snorted as he emptied out the remaining drawers. That drew a laugh out of Prompto, which turned into a sneeze due to all the dust in the air. A comfortable silence fell over the two of them like a blanket. They worked ceaselessly for a long time-until Prompto's drawers were all cleaned and his shower things were packed.

''The rest of it is just the heavy furniture, yeah?'' Noctis was a little shocked. It only took two trash bags and a duffel bag to fit all of the man's stuff in it. He felt more than a little bad seeing just how little he owned.

''Yeah....fuck, I'm so beat.'' Prompto collapsed onto his bed. He found the usual smell of his body wash and hair care products seeped into the familiar blankets. The bed was not as wonderful as it normally was in his own body, but it felt good to be back in it.

''Yeah, me too..'' Noctis flopped backwards on the end of the bed. Prompto's eyes shifted down to watch him.

''I'll set alarms so that we can wake up and get this shit moved.'' Prompto yawned as he tapped away on his phone.

''Mmmmkay.'' The Prince mumbled sleepily from the end of the bed. Prom wanted to say something, but he wasn't sure where to start. So, he settled for the first thing that came to mind.

''I should be thanking you for...having me move in.'' The room was silent for a few moments and Prompto expected Noctis to be asleep. Then, he spoke. 

''Thank me? I'm part of the reason you didn't get a warning...'' Prompto sat there dumbfounded for a second, as Noctis was  _ actually  _ listening to him.

''No, no! Honestly, even if I had gotten a warning, a week wouldn't have been enough time to figure anything out. You're saving me from being homeless, really. You don't even have to.''

''Well, even if I didn't have to...your family is a mess. You deserve better.'' Prompto felt his eyes well up with tears for a moment. Noctis' voice was getting slow and lazy with the haze of sleep descending.

''Thanks....'' Prompto wiped his face softly as Noct's eyes drooped. He could see them finally slide closed and Prom fell quiet. He laid his arm over his face and slowed down his breathing. Prompto was ready to slip into sleep. Within a few minutes, both boys were passed out on Prompto's bed together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I really loved writing this one, though it went through many different rewrites and saw tons of changes.


	5. Badger

Prompto woke up before his alarm. He jolted awake as he heard the all too familiar loud slam of a car door outside, immediately inducing a surge of panic in him. Noctis was curled into a ball at the foot of the bed. Prompto didn't have the time to think about how peaceful he looked, or snap a quick picture to remember this by. He had to wake Noctis. They were out of time.

''Nngh?'' Noctis groaned when the blonde shook him.

''T-they're here, Noct. They're home.'' Prompto's words didn't register at first, but the sheer terror in them made Noctis sit up.

''Shit.'' Prompto couldn't agree more with his statement as he scrambled out of bed. 

''What do we do? What do we do what do we do what do we-'' He stopped only when Noctis rested firm hands on his biceps.

''Remain calm, okay? There's nothing they can do. You're moving out in a few hours. If they touch any of your stuff, I'll make sure to get it back.'' His voice was even and soothing, something Prompto never really heard himself sound like. It was oddly relaxing and it helped Prompto to slow his breathing just a little.

''O-okay...'' Prom nodded slowly, chewing at his lip out of reflex. Noctis slipped off the bed, motioning for the other man to stay there for a moment as he listened at the door. There were indeed telltale sounds of a key being worked into a door and footsteps entering. Noct softly opened the door and stepped into the hallway cautiously. Prompto couldn't let Noctis deal with them alone and he was honestly terrified of what they might say to him. He gently moved forward to follow Noctis, his heart hammering.

Noctis was shocked to see that Prompto's parents looked nothing like him. His Father was a tall whisper of a man with black as night hair and chocolate eyes. His jawline was squared and looked odd in proportion to the rest of his lanky body. He was dressed in a fancy suit, looking around the room in boredom. Prompto's mother was a severe looking woman with cold, icy blue eyes. Her hair was the color of hazelnuts and it was wrestled up in a tight bun. Her dress and stockings were immaculate, not so much as one string out of place. She looked shocked to see him. Noctis wouldn’t normally find that unusual, but then he remembered once more he was in Prompto's body. She was looking at  _ Prompto  _ like that. The glare he gave was unfitting of the sweet blonde he was pretending to be.

''You're still here...?'' The bored and confused tone the Mother's voice had to it sickened Noctis to the core. After being gone so long, how could she speak to her son with so much disinterest? He could see the heartache and fear written on Prompto's face.  _ His  _ face.

''I won't be much longer. I'm moving out in a few hours.'' The Father quirked an eyebrow at Noct's statement.

''Oh? Good. Good for you, that’s good news! Made a new friend while we were away?''  _ They haven't recognized me. Well, Prompto? Man, that's confusing. Anyway, that means they don't work in The Citadel and they don’t really care for politics. They don't know what I look like.  _ Noctis watched them with a feral look in his eyes.

''Yeah, I did. I'm moving in with him.'' He had hoped one of them might notice the sudden acid in their 'son's' voice, but it appeared neither of them cared quite enough to say anything if they had.

''We needed the extra room, how wonderful! You’re going to be a big brother, Prompto. Isn’t it amazing?’'' The Mother placed a hand over her belly, and Noctis felt his blood run cold. Prompto had been frozen this entire time and he now looked as though he might cry. The tension in the air was so thick it could be cut with one of Ignis’ daggers.

''We're going to get the moving truck.'' Noct spoke up before he leaned over, grabbing Prom's arm and tugging him outside. Neither of the boys said anything for a while. Noctis wanted to, despite his normally closed off personality. He could sense his new friend was struggling, but he waited for him to say something. Eventually, after picking up the rental truck and driving back to the house, Prompto spoke up.

''They're having another kid. Wow.'' The soft warble in his voice made the sentence that much more painful. Prompto’s hands were laid one over the other in his lap. Noct caught the way he clenched them tightly together over his legs.

''Think it's pretty fucking hilarious when they couldn't even take care of the first kid.''

''I don't belong in their family. I....never have. I'm just their foster son.'' Prompto continued to stare out the window. He wasn't really looking at anything-just trying not to let the Prince see him cry. A foster son….it made sense to Noctis, and so did many other things about Prompto and his lifestyle. It all made some horrible, sickening sense.

''Just? You aren't, 'just' anything. You're a living, breathing being. If you're their foster son, then they chose to have kids in that house. It isn't your fault they only really care about themselves. How did they even pass inspections? Aren't there tests for that sort of thing?''

''Well....yeah, I'm sure. But they're clean, well dressed, well put together. From the outside, they're the perfect parents.''

''Is this really what the system is like?'' Noctis said this more out loud to himself then Prompto. For the first time in his life, Noct knew he was going to have no choice. This sat horrible in his heart. He would need to speak to his Father about how adoptions and foster care were handled in Lucis.

''Yeah. Yeah it is, Noct. No one else wanted me with this mark on my arm. They gave me to the first respectable people who said yes.'' Reflexively, Prom put his hand over the wrist that he kept covered on his own body. Noctis inhaled sharply.

''That needs to be fixed, because it's fucked up.''

''I'm just so used to it at this point. I'm never good enough...for anyone.'' His voice became a whisper, strangled off by the silent tears working their way down his face.

''Say what you want, but....you're good enough for me.''

''You barely know me...''

''Yeah? In five days, I've learned more about you than I ever have for anybody in my life. We're gonna be living together, so I've got plenty of time to figure you out.'' Noctis responded, and it was his words that pulled Prompto out of the darkness for a moment. He wiped his eyes slowly and took deep breaths.

''Not to mention we don't know when we're getting our bodies back....''

''Yeah....we'll figure it out. I'm not worried about that right now.'' Noct shook his head a little as he parked outside Prompto's old house.

The two of them headed back inside to everything they can. They receive absolutely no help from Mr. and Mrs. Argentum. They spend the entire time in the living room making plans for the Nursery. Noctis tried his best to sway Prom's mind from the cruelty of that situation by making jokes as they worked. It took a few hours, but eventually the two boys got the last of Prompto's furniture in the truck.

''Ready to go?'' Noctis glanced over at Prompto. The other man was laying on the empty space on the floor of the truck, midnight hair messy.

''I...want to say goodbye.''

''They'd never do that for you.''

''This isn't about me. Even if they are shit parents, they're still my parents. They took me in when no one else would, they raised me,'' Prompto slowly got up, dusting his knees off, ''I owe them.''

''You don't owe them a damn thing, but go be the bigger man.'' Noctis nodded, hopping out of the truck smoothly. He offered his hands to Prom, realizing that might be a little weird only seconds later. He didn't have time to take them back before the other man's hands were sliding into his. For a moment, neither of them moved. It was like electricity passed through them. Noctis realized how strange it was to be thinking about holding hands with essentially himself, but something about this felt  _ good.  _ Natural, even. The spell was broken moments later by a very loud and indignant  _ MEOW. _

''Always makes my heart happy to see young folks working together. Saw you out here and didn't want to miss saying goodbye.'' Mrs. Tanaka was on her steps, petting Archie. The cat was watching them both curiously, his tail slowly swishing.

''Mrs. Tanaka....'' Prompto was about to say it, but Noctis cut him off as he didn't want to give them away. They slowly approached the stairs, every step suddenly feeling like a mile to Prom. Each boy gave Archie chin scratches while the older woman watched with kind eyes and a warm smile.

''I'll really miss you around here, Prompto. You're such a kind boy. I know your time here wasn't the best...and I hope you're able to forgive me for not being able to do anything about it.’’ She took Noctis' (Prompto's) hand softly, squeezing it lightly. While Noctis would normally shy away from these kind of interactions, the way she was looking at him was just so heart wrenching.

''Yeah....you have no idea how much you helped me. We can come visit soon?'' Noctis asked quietly. He wanted to convey Prompto's real feelings, as he knew it must kill him to not be able to respond.

''I would love that, boys...you both take care, please? I look forward to seeing you. Take the best care of him, Northaniel.'' She said this a little sternly and Prompto had to choke back a laugh before answering her.

''You can count on me.'' He nodded softly with a warm twinkle in his eye.

''Let's go say goodbyes to them.'' Noctis turned to Prompto, waving at Mrs. Tanaka as they headed up the stairs.

The Argentums were deep in their plans when the boys walked back inside. Both of them slowly looked up, glancing between their son and the new friend he had made. 

''Are you leaving?'' His Mother got up from her chair softly.

''Yep. Just came to say goodbye.'' The amount of irritation Noctis wanted to put into that statement was cut out as he didn't want to ruin Prompto's wishes.

''Right...'' She looked truly confused, as though she might be feeling something she hadn't quite expected to.

''Well, see ya.'' Noctis comments blandly in the bored tone he normally reserved for incredibly long meetings.

''Of course. Be safe, will you?'' It came out almost sounding a bit harsh, but Prompto held his breath. Her tone did nothing to disguise the fact that she was actually worried about him.

‘’Yeah, he...he will be.’’ Prom swallowed thickly, the familiar salty taste of welled up tears in his throat. 

''Yeah, yeah. Come on,  _ Prince Noctis. _ '' Noct hated throwing his title around. In his many imaginings where he had a friend who wasn't royal, he oftentimes decided to never tell them he was royalty. However, he couldn't resist taking advantage of the opportunity to show them exactly who their 'son' was rooming with. He could practically feel the Argentums staring wide-eyed at them as Noctis tugged a very starstruck Prompto out of the household. His suspicions were confirmed as he spun around to close the door. Noct caught their looks of pure shock as he closed the door tightly and simultaneously put an end to that chapter of Prompto's life. He  _ might  _ have given them a coy smirk before the door was shut.

''Dude, I can't believe you did that.'' Prom sat in the moving truck with a mortified expression for a moment. Then, he started to laugh. Laughing became crying. Noctis watched as his new friend was seemingly breaking down.

''Er...was that too much?'' Noctis rubbed the back of his neck. Maybe he messed this up?

''S-sorry, just...can't believe you'd do something like that for me.'' Prompto shook his head, wiping his face with his arm.

''I don't know what came over me,'' He admitted quietly after a moment of thinking, ''but I do know that they didn't appreciate you while they had you. They shouldn't get to appreciate you as you're leaving.'' 

''I always thought...it was my fault. That I wasn't good enough, and that's why they didn't like me.'' Prompto's voice broke a few times, blue eyes drifting between Noctis and the front steps to his old home. Noctis thought about how to respond for a few minutes. After all, he himself often struggled with feelings of not being enough. How many times did he fail during training and beat himself up? How many nights did he come home to a disappointed Ignis and have trouble falling asleep because he could see the sheer exhaustion in his advisor's face? How many times did Ignis have to fix holes in the wall because Noctis broke his first through them after a meeting gone sour? A meeting gone sour because Noct didn't have the motivation or the energy to be as involved as a good Prince should?  _ Not good enough. Never good enough. I understand.... _

''I don't know how much this helps, but...I think you were always good enough. They never noticed because they were never home. They missed out, and now they're going to regret it.'' The truck hummed to life as Noctis fired up the engine and pulled out of the driveway.

''Thanks, Noct...'' Prompto sighed after a moment, watching his old life vanish in the rear view mirror. It was then that he realized something. With an overwhelming sense of horror, he grabbed Noct's phone from his pocket and attempted to turn it on. 

''Oh no. Please tell me you told Specs that you were leaving? At least warned him?'' Noctis cast a nervous glance over at him.

''Ummm....'' The boy in the Prince's body chewed at his lip nervously.

''Fuck. Fuck, fuck. It's okay, it's not a big deal. He's gonna be pissed, probably. Hope he isn't too worried.''

Ignis was indeed  _ very  _ worried. He first discovered Noctis wasn't home early that morning after getting no response to his texts. He had assumed the Prince slept in late, but was shocked to find no one inside the apartment. After drawing his weapons and having a thorough inspection, he concluded that Noctis hadn't been taken from the apartment against his will. That was when he called Gladio.

''He's what???'' Gladiolus was driving to The Citadel for weapons training with Noct when Ignis gave him a call.

''Damnit...Gladio, I should have kept a better eye on him. What if he took off? What if he was kidnapped on his way home yesterday? What if he's never coming back? His Majesty will never forgive me.'' Normally very well put together, Ignis was always horrible at disguising his worry for Noctis.

''Whoa, whoa. Calm down...we don't know exactly what's going on yet. I take it you already tried calling him?''

''Yes, of course. It went straight to voicemail.''

''So his battery is probably dead.'' Gladio added, finding that odd. Ignis did too and he began to panic more.

''Yes! That worries me... Noctis never leaves his phone uncharged. He  _ knows  _ better....'' Ignis sighed heavily, pacing back and forth in Noct's apartment.

''He probably went off fishing in the channels again. You know how Noct can be-he hasn't fed his rebellious side in forever.'' Gladiolus suggested as calmly as he could, though he made a mental note to severely punish Noctis for worrying Ignis like this.

''Gladio, he's been acting so odd lately. Cleaning the apartment, eating every scrap of food without complaint, attending meetings on time, waking up early with little upset. I thought maybe something His Majesty said triggered a change in him. Maybe this change was just...Noctis cementing a plan to escape...''

''I know you're worried, okay? I am, too. We're going to find him, Ignis. I promise. When we do, we're going to get to the bottom of this.'' He grumbled over the phone, the panic in Ignis' voice getting to him.

Ignis nodded, mumbling soft a soft, 'thank you' as he continued to pace the apartment. That was when he heard it-the telltale sound of the front door opening. Ignis hung up on Gladio suddenly without saying a word. He summoned his daggers, pressing himself around the corner from the door so that he was well hidden.

''Alright. Now, go get my phone charged, yeah? Before Iggy has a cow.'' That voice  _ wasn't  _ Noct's. But who else would say something like that?

''Can do!'' That definitely matched with Noctis. Ignis breathed a quiet sigh of relief and sent his daggers away.

‘’Then move faster, dork!''

''Rude!'' The sound of Noctis' playful laughter filled the air and Ignis swung around the corner. From Iggy's view, he saw Noctis scream and immediately cling onto the other boy. Seeing another male with Noctis completely shocked him. He stood there for a moment, gaping at them.

''I can explain!'' The blonde said and the adviser rounded on him, confused as could be.

''Who are you? Noctis, you have  _ much  _ to explain. So, I suggest you start  _ now. _ '' The iciness in his tone was deadly. It made the real Noctis fidget nervously. Prompto's heart began to race wildly and he felt frozen in his place. 

''Y-yes, sir.'' Prompto said as Ignis glared at him. Both boys scurried into the living room and took seats on the couch. Ignis watched them go with a huff. He sat on the table in front of them and eyed both of them as if they were children guilty of putting a baseball through a window.

''Now. What is going on? And you'd best tell me the absolute truth, Prince Noctis. Or your Father will be hearing about this little stunt.'' Prompto swallowed anxiously and shot a glance at his friend. They were both in deep here.

''Okay. You want the truth...?'' Noctis sighed, and Ignis was absolutely confused. Who  _ is  _ this? He was much too confident to not be familiar with royalty.

''From either one of you, from Noctis. Any way I can get it. Yes, I want the truth. I want to be told the honest truth before I have to find it myself.'' Ignis folded his arms.

Silence fell over the room for a few minutes before the real Noct spoke up again.

''Okay. I'm really Noctis. This is Prompto. We got body-swapped.'' The advisor looked between the two of them in pure shock before his brows knitted together in frustration. 

''Do you think I'm that stupid?? Noctis!''

''For fuck's sake, Iggy! You asked for the truth and I'm giving it! Yes, it's really me! It's been me for days!'' Ignis watched this young blonde for a moment. If it wasn't Noctis, he was a damn good actor. He studied the two boys, thinking it over. Yes, it was true that for almost a week now, the Prince hadn't quite been himself. In fact...one could say he was a different person entirely. His jade eyes scrutinized Noctis as he sat before him. He could see the way his posture changed-super uptight, nails digging into his palms, teeth tugging his lower lip between them. Noctis was many things, but nervous was never one of them. In fact, he was often hard to read based on body language alone. The pure fear in his eyes was something Ignis hadn't seen from the dark-haired man since he was a child.

''Alright...let's say I believe you. How on Eos did you manage this?'' Ignis’s eyes flitted between both of the guilty parties as he leaned back a little, arms still folded. 

''You remember the night Gladio and I got into that fight? The festival?'' Noctis answered slowly. Ignis didn’t think he would ever get used to Noct's personality on this soft blonde boy. The two of them seemed to be night and day.

''Yes. Let me guess, you went anyway?'' He shook his head, sort of knowing where this story was going before it even reached the halfway point.

''Yeah, and you can get mad at me for that later. There was this weird tent and this lady and...she told me she could change things, so I thought...'' Noctis let his shame bleed through a little, his eyes not meeting Ignis'.

''You thought you could change being the Prince? Noctis.'' The tone was accusatory and perhaps a little exasperated. Noct was waiting for the disappointment to come out as he kept his hands pressed tightly together and his eyes downcast.

''Yeah. She made some deal with me, and I agreed. Shook her hand and went home. The next morning...I woke up in Prompto's body. And he woke up in mine.''

''Noctis Lucis Caelum...'' Ignis groaned, sliding his glasses off and rubbing the bridge of his nose. Prompto looked over at his friend. Very few things about his body language indicated how he was really feeling. His hands were clasped a little too tightly and his gaze wasn't directly making contact with Ignis. However, Prom  _ knew  _ this was bothering him. He felt a deep urge to reach over and take his hand...to shelter him from the feelings he knew Noctis was shoving down.

''Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, okay?'' Noct snapped a little. He may have been sorry, but he didn't regret it. After all, Noct met Prompto through this. He might have an actual friend in his life-someone not being paid by his Father. Someone who didn't hold him to expectations..someone who wouldn't look at him like he was an accident waiting to happen.

''Well, I suppose there's no point giving you a lecture now. My next question is do you know how long this will last?''

''Uh, we....don't know. She didn't say, sir.'' Prompto admitted, not wanting Noctis to do this all by himself. After all, he stood up to his foster parents...Prom felt he owed it to Noct to show him how grateful he was. He was scared shitless, but he wasn't going to let that stop him. Ignis sighed with concern.

''Wonderful. Do you know the woman's name? Her business name? The country her magic originated from? Anything at all?''

''Ah...her name is Rose. The tent was  _ Arcane Arts.  _ Other than that, we don't know anything else...'' Ignis rubbed his chin thoughtfully, taking a deep breath.

''I will start looking into this. Perhaps she is a new regular at festivals or events? If that's the case, I know of one in Lestallum that's approaching. We might get lucky, but I'd rather not take the Prince out of the city for false hope. Let me research and make calls.'' Ignis rose from the table, grabbing his bag.

''Whoa, wait! What if...we wanted to stay like this?'' Noctis asked indignantly. Prompto knew that couldn’t be the case, as Noct had talked about getting their bodies back earlier.  _ Maybe....being back here made him change his mind...? _

''That's not an option,  _ Your Highness _ ,'' The tone in his advisor's voice surpasses ice to seek poison instead, ''have you not bothered to think about how Prompto must be feeling? Trapped in the body of a Prince? He's been cleaning up after you, attending your meetings, taking your hits during training. What about your Father? Shall you just give him up, too? First he lost his Queen, now his son. And worst of all, he won't even know. How horribly  _ selfish _ of you to-''

''H-hey! That's being a little unfair, isn't it?'' Prompto interjected nervously, seeing the color drain from Noct's face.

''Unfair? Pardon me… you’ve been kind to me this past week but I must ask you to stay out of this.''  _ Typical Ignis.  _ Noctis thought, blinking fast while both of them were distracted so he could hide the tears building up.  _ He has to be polite even when telling someone to fuck off. Don't push it, Prompto. This is my mess. _

''No, I won't! I'm Noctis now, right? As far as anyone else is concerned. I've lived his life for five days and...yeah, it's not easy. He has tons of expectations all the time. Maybe you're right about it being selfish, but he has the weight of a whole country on his shoulders. It's not like he asked for this.'' Prompto's heart thundered and he could feel the blood rushing in his ears as Ignis regarded him. Noctis wanted more than anything to stop Prompto, his mouth falling open in shock.

''...I see...''

''I'm sorry that I'm crossing a line, but...maybe instead of being angry at Noctis, you should ask him why he felt so miserable that he made that wish in the first place.''  _ Six, he's going to kill me. He's so angry. I dug my own grave. But...someone has to say it, right? _

Silence fell over the three of them and the tension in the room had Prompto shifting nervously.

''...You're right. I'm sorry I was angry, Noctis...You know me, normally I don't react like that. You...frightened me today. I'm on edge. I should go and look into this Rose woman. I'll see you both soon.'' Ignis admitted, genuinely looking apologetically at the Prince. Noctis nodded numbly, unsure what to say.

''Um, one more thing....'' Prompto spoke up, his voice a nervous whisper.

''Yes...?''

''I...I'm moving in with Noctis. Things happened at my home, and...Noct wanted me to-''

''Probably until this mess settles, that will be necessary. Noctis needs to teach you things if you're going to keep up this charade for a little while longer. I doubt the press will really be that concerned about the Prince having a roommate, but if they ask, I'll inform them that it was beneficial for him.'' Ignis packed up his things, his hands trembling slightly. Prompto wondered if his overstepped boundary freaked the advisor out.

''Ignis.'' Noct whispered slowly as the other man made for the door. Ignis stopped in his tracks, turning back.

''Yes, Noctis?''

''I...I'm sorry. For worrying you.'' That genuinely surprised Ignis. Normally their fights ended with a comfortable silence settling in. They would never properly address it. For the first time in a long time, Noctis  _ apologized.  _ Ignis began to think perhaps this body-swap issue was exactly what the young Prince needed-a new perspective on things. Maybe that was what Ignis needed, too. After all, it certainly couldn’t hurt. Perhaps it would be humbling for Noctis to see what a normal citizen life was like. They’d tried practically everything else.

''It's alright. Do not forget that I may be your advisor, but I do care for you. I'm sorry for the things I said. I was out of line.''

''Maybe. So was I.'' Noctis nodded, watching Ignis leave the room without another word. Prompto looked over at him, concerned for his well being.

''Um, are you...okay?'' He asked softly. It took Noctis a few minutes to respond.

''You're fucking  _ crazy _ , Prompto Argentum.'' That managed to get a snort out of the other boy, and the two of them laughed a little.

''Sorry, I couldn't...sit here and not say anything.''

''You're fucking insane. And maybe a little reckless and dumb and....also pretty badass. Thank you.'' Noctis trailed off a little, his eyes locking with Prompto's. He got a sudden wish to see what Prompto would look like gazing back at him...he didn't like looking at his own face instead of who Prompto really was.

''Yeah, of course. You were there for me when it came to my parents, so I wanted to return the favor.'' Noctis smiled, and Prompto wanted to see the real Noctis smile like that.

''Come on, dude. Let's get your stuff in the apartment so we can sleep. I'm fucking tired.''

''From what everyone else says, you're always tired.'' Prompto joked as he follows Noct out the door.

The two boys spend a little over an hour moving Prompto's things. Noctis was once again reminded of how little Prom actually owned. Even in his small apartment, Prompto's little twin bed, desk, dresser and organizers barely took up any of the space.

''So, uh...I'm guessing you have a one bedroom.'' Prom was already blushing, trying to figure out a way they didn't have to share a room because  _ boy _ was that prospect awkward to think about.

''Ah, yeah. Unless you want your bed squeezed into the living room, my bedroom is the best option.'' Noctis was nervous, too. Not only was he going to be sharing an apartment with Prompto, but he would be sharing a  _ bedroom.  _ That was so weirdly intimate.

''You sure you're cool with that? We just met, dude. I mean, that's...''

''Well...I've been you for almost a week and you've been me. If I thought you were gonna take advantage of the situation, I wouldn't have invited you to move in.'' Noctis folded his arms, leaning against the doorway and looking around the room.

''Alright, alright. I just want to be sure.'' Prompto nodded, his face still a little pink. They had to change the position of Noct's bed a little so that Prom's could slide in a few feet next to it. There was enough room beside Noctis' dresser for Prompto to fit his there neatly. Prom set up his desk and computer in the living room off to the side, and his organizers inside Noct's closet. He got his bed set up right with his familiar blankets and Chocobo stuffy. The posters and added room accessories found their way into Noct's closet, not to be used again for a while most likely.

''Gods, I could sleep for an eternity...'' Noctis commented as he flopped onto his warm bed. Oh, how he missed his just-perfectly-right bed.

''Me too...'' Prompto curled up in his little bed, hugging his stuffy close.

''Thank you for everything today, Prom.'' Noct's voice was soft and warm, and Prompto couldn't help the gentle smile it evoked from him.

''I should be the one thanking you, dude....it’s nice to feel like someone cares.'' That made something in Noct's heart  _ ache. _ How many years had he laid down in his old room and never feel cared for?

''Well, I...hope that feeling never goes away.'' He said simply through a little yawn and for once it was someone other than Noctis falling asleep mid conversation. The soft snoring made Noct laugh a little. He wished his new friend goodnight and rolled over to get some sleep before facing another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting back on my weekly schedule! Thank all of you for reading!


	6. Bee

As the days began to roll by, it became increasingly harder to pretend the boys had any idea what they were doing in each other’s bodies.

''Fifteen days. Dude, it's been over two weeks. We aren't getting our bodies back.'' Prompto groaned after a particularly long and boring meeting. He flopped back on the couch, staring up at the ceiling for a moment.

''Damnit, how do you work this thing?'' Noct's groan of frustration cut through Prompto's quiet anxieties. He looked over to see Noctis fiddling with the camera. Prom shot up and hurried over to help before his friend all but broke his favorite camera.

''Whoa, whoa! Treat a lady with a little respect, would ya?'' The photographer-turned-Prince snatched the camera, ''what exactly is it that you're trying to do?''

''I want to change the filters on it and stuff.''

''Okay, here. Let me show you.''

''Oh. Right.'' Noctis nodded sheepishly.  _ Should've asked the expert how to work his camera before fucking around with it. Man, I'm shit at being Prompto. _

Prompto gently stood behind him and peered over Noct's shoulder as he set the camera in his hands.

''Okay, so you see how there's this little button?'' Prompto pressed a small silver button along the side of the camera. A small menu popped up on the device, full of settings categories. Noctis could smell Prompto's shampoo lingering in the air....he was so close to him. Why did he suddenly feel dizzy?

''Hellloooo? Eos to Noctis? Do you read me?'' Noctis snapped out of his thoughts when Prompto addressed him.

''Yeah! Yeah, I've got it.''

''Cool. So, you go into display settings, right? Then that will show you the filters everything.'' He explained calmly, and Noctis nodded a few times.

''Thanks, dude. Sorry I didn't ask and just kinda....jumped in.''

''Nah, you're good. I get the feeling the Prince of Lucis doesn't exactly know what to do with cameras.'' The other man stifled a little laugh, and Noctis felt a flush of humiliation rise in his cheeks.

''W-well, it's not that I didn't want to do other stuff, you know? Or experiment with things I liked....I guess I just didn't see a point in it.'' Prompto immediately looked crestfallen.

''Dude, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that, I was just teasing!''

''But you're  _ right _ ,'' Noctis said, the frustration in his voice clear as day, ''Prompto, I don't know what the hell I'm doing.''

''Big boss lady is sending you on a job today, right?''

''Yeah, unfortunately. How am I gonna pull this off without looking like an idiot and getting fired?'' Noctis groaned, dropping his head in his hands.

''She won’t fire you, dude. Ara isn’t cruel! But...I've...got an idea.'' Prompto folded his arms, shifting his weight on his hips.

''Alright, Prince Noctis. Wow me with your ideas.'' That got a loud chuckle from the other male-one that didn't quite sound right coming from the Lucian Prince's lips.

''Well, I don't always pay attention to those boring ass meetings. The last time I didn't, I got yelled at. I kinda...just learned to only tune in if they said your name. It was weird to get used to, but it kinda worked. So, one day they all started complaining about your image. I guess you'd been getting bad press because you'd been caught sneaking out a few times. And for a few  _ other  _ things.'' The awkward way Prompto said 'other' could only mean one thing. Noctis blanched.

''They brought up-????''

''Who knew the Prince liked strip clubs?'' Prompto smirked just like the Cheshire cat, and Noctis gave him a dirty look.

''It was one time. Just one. And it's not like I wasn't legal, either. I just...wanted to get away from Iggy. He was up my ass with lessons and history and I wanted to see what the big deal about tits was.'' Noctis shrugged, his face still pale. Prompto knew one of his most embarrassing secrets.

''Oh yeah? Did you get your answer?''

''I don't know...is that...weird?'' Noct had never been able to talk to anyone about this. He would never even think to bring it up to Ignis, as straight-laced and stuffy as he was sometimes. And Gladio? He would've thought Noctis was crazy for not obviously seeing the sex appeal in the female body. Prompto's eyes widened for a moment.

''Oh.  _ OH. _ So, like...you don't know as in...you might....?''

''Not like girls? I don't know...they're pretty. Like Luna. She’s really pretty and she’s...I don’t know. Kind, compassionate? But I just don’t think of her like that.''

''Do you feel that way about guys, too?''

''I'm not really sure...Ignis and Gladio are good guys, and they're both attractive. Maybe I just don't like anyone. Then I'd really be a failure to the throne.'' The bitter sound Noctis made had Prompto's brows knitting.

''No way....you like who you like. I think that's okay.''

''I'm glad you do, Prom. Not everyone does, though. My life is practically signed away for me. I have everything planned out already...What gender I'm supposed to love, when I'm supposed to get married, hell, even something as simple as my meals for the day are planned.''

''Well...screw that noise, yeah?'' Noctis blinked, watching Prompto curiously. The two watched each other in silence. Noct was baffled, in all honesty. How could this kind-hearted blonde boy just come into his apartment and tell all of the careful, meticulous planning in his life to fuck off? And...could he do it again?

''That's not how thrones work. There's politics and-''

''Dude, you have a magical glowing armory, and you can teleport.''

''Warp, it's not the same thing.'' Noctis corrected and Prompto pressed a finger to his lips.

''Shh,'' A soft laugh slipped out, ''fuck politics. Lucis is changing, isn't it? I think it's time the next King changed, too. You should be whoever you want. Who's gonna stop you?''

''I...'' The Prince searched his mind for a good response and found none. Prompto had fried his brain.

''See? The council is all talk. You're the one with the power, and I think maybe....you'd be less stressed out all the time if you got to make your own rules. At least some of your own rules.''

''You...really think so? I thought this was just kinda normal for Princes and Kings...My Dad always insisted this is how it has to be.''

''Maybe it shouldn't be, dude. No offense, but if your depressed ass had to rule tomorrow, we'd all be fucked. You signed away your body to a deal with a mystical woman cause you hate it so much. Speaking as a citizen, I don't want my future monarch to be bone tired and full of hatred for Lucis. I want him to love himself, his country and his people.'' Prompto's words sparked a fire in Noct's heart, but not the same kind Gladio's sometimes would. This one burned warm and welcoming, reminding him of far gone nights when his Father would read to him in the dying light from the fireplace. No words would ever be able to tell Prompto just how much his words grabbed onto Noctis' soul and resonated within him.

''So, um...that idea?'' Noct had to change the subject-before Prompto noticed the way he was looking at him.

''Oh!! Right! Anyway, so I was thinking that we generate some good press. You know? Like...there's a charity run in a few days. I could sign up? Until then, we could do other kinds of work. Like volunteering in a soup kitchen or homeless shelter. You can take pics of me, and I'll help you with the shots and settings. This way, you're learning how to use my baby safely, aaaand the King can't complain that you're out in public cause you're getting hands on with helping people and getting quality press. We can take Gladio or Iggy with us, too.'' Prompto explained confidently, and Noctis was just blown away. It made him feel a little inadequate. Prom seemed to be absolutely nailing being a Prince. Sure, he wasn't the best at sitting through meetings...but he was obedient, clean, smart, eager to prove himself, good at coming up with plans. Prompto was also a fast learner, as he had shown more finesse working Noct's part time job recently as well. Many things Noctis wasn't or hadn't been in a long time. Meanwhile, Noct was absolutely failing at being Prompto. He could barely angle the camera right to take a good shot, let alone set filters and do more advanced editing. Could it be possible to fail at your second chance as well as the first?

''Noooooooccct. I kinda need an answer, buddy.'' Prompto piped up, and Noctis came away from his darker thoughts.

''You're a genius. Let's do it.'' Noctis nodded in response, and his friend’s face just lit up. 

''Hell yeah! You won't regret it! There's a kitchen on Cedar Street!''

''Wait, like right now? We have to call Gladio and stuff. Him and Iggy will get worried again.'' Noct reminded him, not wanting another fight.

''No problem.'' Prompto grabbed Noct's phone softly, thumbing through his contacts. He called Gladio first, as he figured the Shield would tag along for added safety.

''Hey, Noct. What's up?'' Gladio's voice came through seconds later.

''Hey there! You know that bad press problem they keep talking about in meetings?''

''Yeah...?'' Gladiolus' voice had a tiny edge to it, like he immediately thought this was going somewhere he wasn't going to like.

''Well, my roommate and I have an idea on how to make it better, but it involves leaving the apartment.''

''Sure. Give me a minute to get ready and I'll be over there.'' Gladio hung up softly and Prompto grinned.

''All clear.''

''I can't believe Gladio hasn't figured it out yet. You sounded way too chipper to be me.'' Noctis laughed, and Prompto practically beamed.

The two boys got ready to go, and Gladio arrived within the hour. Gladiolus was certainly picking up that something odd was going on. He was downright amazed that Ignis had agreed to let Noctis have a roommate, even without asking the King first. Granted, he did speak to King Regis and make some fairly good points. In all truthfulness, Noctis had been cleaning his apartment and taking care of himself. Even though Gladio was worried for his training and physical prowess, the Prince was improving on some aspects of his life. It was seemingly out of nowhere, though. The shield found that odd and Ignis had seemingly tossed all worries about the situation to the wind. Ignis would offer him no hints, so he had to trust blindly. This wasn’t something Gladio was good at, but he would learn to manage somehow.

''Hey. You're Prompto, right? Gladio. I'm the Prince's personal shield...so make no mistake, if you do anything to hurt him, I'll put you through one of those windows.'' Gladiolus shook Noctis' hand with the strength of a vice, nodding at the tall glass windows at the end of the living room.

''Ah....of course. Right.'' Noct took his hand back after a moment, feeling uncomfortable in the other man's gaze. It was as if he were staring right through him.

''Glad we understand each other. So, what is this plan you've got, anyway?'' Gladio asked as he leads the boys out.

''I was gonna volunteer in a soup kitchen, you know?''

''Not a bad idea. You've got some experience in a kitchen, at least. And I'm sure it'll make you look good in the papers.''

''Thanks! It was Prompto's idea. He's gonna take the pictures while I get things going. Then he can sell them to whatever company wants 'em first.'' That impressed Gladio a bit. Maybe now he could see why Ignis had allowed Noctis to have a roommate. The kid was pretty smart, and he seemed to have no trouble convincing the Prince to do things he'd absolutely hated before.

''Just stick close to me, yeah? It's not every day the Prince is out among the people. We had to practically beat people off of him in the diner.'' It wasn't as if it were every time he went out, the citizens went crazy. His Father had tried to keep Noctis hidden for a very long time. He wanted his son to have privacy as long as he could. Now with the growing tension in Insomnian streets, Noctis had to be protected ontop of hidden.There wasn’t enough yen in the world to keep trashy tabloids and gossip rags from snapping secret pictures of the Prince, unfortunately. As such, some but not all Insomnians had a clear image of what Noctis looked like. It was still enough to make his life stressful, though.  _ At least,  _ Noctis thought,  _ these pictures are my choice. _

''Yeah, yeah. Of course, '' Noct responded, and then cleared his throat as he remembered he was Prompto now, ''no problem at all.''

''Good. Just so long as you know.'' Prompto nodded, taking the driver's seat.

The soup kitchen was small, and there was a short line of people outside. Noctis had never been to one of these, despite urges from time to time. Seeing the line of people who couldn't afford food struck something in the young man. He watched with soft, sad eyes. This was why he'd avoided it so damn long....there were glaring problems in this country. Noctis wanted to do more than just pose for pictures in a kitchen.

They parked, and immediately people in line reacted. Some were excited, others seemed almost...angry. Noct wondered how many of them blamed him and his Father for their state. Maybe they were right? Prompto was clearly nervous, fidgeting as they approached the building.

''What is the Prince doing here?'' Someone said in amazement.

''Kick us while we're down, maybe?'' Noctis flinched at that. Prompto had experienced this behavior a few times, as he often liked to do volunteer work. However, having it directed at him was...different.

The boys entered with Gladio trailing behind protectively. The moment they got inside, Noctis pulled Prompto off for a second.

''Hey, um...before we do this....''

''You okay?'' Prom wondered if Noct knew how bad it was outside of The Citadel.

''Yeah, yeah, I just..I don't want to use these people for publicity. That seems...wrong. It feels wrong. How can I help them?'' He asked quietly. His question made something warm stir inside Prompto's chest. While he never really thought the Prince selfish (Prompto couldn't really buy into that, not knowing him personally), he often found himself wondering what kind of person Noctis was. Even their body swap didn't teach him much at first. But seeing him here, wanting desperately to help his people....it filled him with a deep sense of respect for the future King of Insomnia.

''I'm really not sure...You can't just hand out money to them all and give them brand new homes. Some of these people probably have complicated situations...''

''Then what do I do? I feel...wrong.'' Noctis chewed his lip softly, resting a hand on his hip.

''Um...you could donate to the kitchen??'' Prom suggested, his eyes searching Noct's. He saw the Prince light up at the idea, nodding thoughtfully.

''Yeah! I can do that! Okay, um...teach me how to use your camera. I'll get some good shots of you working, and we can offer to donate!''

''Hell yeah, dude. Love the enthusiasm. Okay, so here..'' Prompto took the camera, standing shoulder to shoulder with Noctis to show him a few tricks. The Prince only hoped he'd be able to pull it off.

Prompto headed to the back of the kitchen, and Noctis did his best to get good shots of him working alongside the other people serving. He couldn't help but smile a few times, even getting lost watching his friend. The other man was just so genuinely  _ happy  _ to help others. It was contagious, and spread through Noctis like wildfire. He found himself wanting to reach out, to change things. Prompto was so godsdamned inspiring. As the kitchen finally started calming down a little, they agreed to speak with the owner and donate.

''You want to want???'' The owner was a mousy young woman who clearly looked overwhelmed and overworked. The bags under her eyes made her look like a raccoon behind her thinly framed glasses.

''Donate, miss. 540,000 yen.'' Prompto simply offered, and the woman's jaw dropped to the floor, her expression almost comical.

''Th-that's...Shiva's  _ tits _ , that's so much...'' She ran a hand through her disheveled hair, and Noctis felt horrible for having waited this long to donate. He should have come out here and done this ages ago.

''I know it's not much, but...you do so much for the city. You deserve some help.'' Noct speaks up, and her eyes watered.

''Thank you...you have no idea what this means to us, Your Highness...''

''No problem...thanks for taking such good care of others.'' Prompto smiled, watching the woman wipe her tears away with the back of her hand. This was a highlight of being Noctis...being able to perform greater acts of kindness than he'd ever done before.

After they'd donated (and Noctis snapped a picture of Prompto and the woman running the kitchen afterward), the three of them headed home. Noctis felt his heart was much lighter and warmer than it had been, and Prompto was coming down from that 'helping out' high he always got. 

''Pretty proud of you today, Noct. I think His Majesty will be, too.'' Gladiolus clapped Prompto on the back and he gave him a confident smile back.

''Thanks....''

When they'd arrived at home, Prompto sat with Noct on the couch and together they went through the process of choosing photos. Then, he guided him through editing on a computer.

''See? It's not so hard once you get the hang of it. You did a great job with the last photo! Damn, the lighting is ten out of ten, dude!'' Prom cheered with excitement, showing off the finished product.

''Thanks, Blondie. I'm not sure if I'd ever be as good as you someday, but it's cool to see how you do it.'' Noctis smiled warmly. Prompto nodded, and found his cheeks turning a little pink at that nickname.  _ 'Blondie'. Six, why is that hot?  _ He shook off the thoughts immediately, not wanting to get any sort of unpleasant reaction when he was so close to Noct.

''I think you’d be great.'' Prompto beamed. Noctis couldn’t help but smile back, relaxing against the chair. 

''Mm...think I might go to sleep a little early...'' Noct yawned softly, trying to stifle it with the back of his hand.

''Fuck, I gotta call Aranea!’’' Prompto shot up, grabbing his phone from the kitchen table, ''ah, wait! You!'' 

Noctis caught the phone smoothly and proceeded to look confused, ''but I-''

''I can't really afford to lose her support right now, dude. Just give her an apology.'' Prompto pleaded. Noct could never say no, and he was still harboring guilt for getting them in this position. He called Aranea up, taking a seat. Noct put it on speaker so Prompto could give him some quiet guidance. 

‘’Shortcake, you’ve got some serious explaining to do.’’ There was a razor edge to her voice, and Prompto knew he was in real danger.

‘’Ah, I'm really sorry... I was doing last minute volunteer work with the Prince.’’

‘’Hey, it’s not my ass on the line here. I’ve got other clients, but you don’t have other agents. You need to be taking this seriously, kid.’’

‘’I am, I swear. I'll work harder from now on.’’ She sighed, sounding way too tired to be Aranea.

‘’Alright. I know you’re going through a lot right now, so I’ll let you figure things out. You need to call me ahead of time and let me know when there’s changes to a schedule or other plans.’’

‘’I promise I’ll be better about it.’’

‘’Please do, because I’d hate to see your talent fade away.’’ Her voice was uncharacteristically sweet. It made Prompto feel so guilty for not contacting her sooner. 

‘’I’ll do better, I promise. Thanks for...not giving up on me.’’ Noct swallowed thickly, genuinely feeling horrible at making Prom's job harder.

‘’I told you once that I believed in you. Start believing in yourself, too shortcake. Now get some rest. I’ll call you when the next opportunity comes around.’’

‘’Can you get some photos I took today out to someone? They’re some pretty good shots of the Prince. Just...don’t sell them to some trashy magazine, please?’’ She laughed on the other end, which relieved Prom greatly.

‘’Yeah, sure. Send em to me when you’ve got the time.’’

‘’I’ll do that. Goodnight, Aranea...and thanks.’’

‘’Night, Blondie.’’ Prompto sighed with immense relief, taking his phone back once Noct ended the call. 

They had a bedtime ritual, as it were. Prompto would change into his sleepwear in the bathroom, while Noctis would change in the bedroom. Not that it mattered-by now, they'd already seen each other's bodies. However, the thought was still  _ awkward.  _ After changing, they'd crawl into their respective beds. Some nights, they would lay awake just talking. Other nights, they'd be out instantly. Prompto was finding it hard to sleep that night; a mixture of little thoughts about Noctis and some anxiety for future meetings and Princely duties swirling around in his brain.

''Still awake, Noct?'' Prompto rolled onto his hip, staring over at the bed across from him. Noctis was laying on his back, gazing up at the ceiling.

''Yeah. What's up?''

''Ah, nothing. Just...thinking about all these meetings.''

''Oh. They're not the worst, I promise. It's mostly gonna be my old man pestering you about going to the Gala. Ignis already said I can go to The Citadel with you to give pointers and stuff.'' Noctis slid a hand over his belly absentmindedly. It was so weird for Prompto to technically be staring at himself.

''I am totally gonna need it. I'm not good at all that official Prince stuff. It's so boring.''

''Welcome to my world.'' Noctis laughed with a little huff.  _ Feels good to know someone else gets it. Maybe I'm not really the only one struggling... _

''Don't get me wrong, helping people today felt amazing...but I understand why you wanted to be someone else.''

''Yeah....thanks.''

''Thanks?'' Prompto quirked an eyebrow as he absently played with his hair-Noct's hair-that was messily splayed along his pillow.

''For the talk earlier. About rules and responsibilities? No one else really gets it, if that makes sense. Iggy and Gladio are my friends, but...it isn't the same. They're in service to the Crown. Having given the choice, Gladio would've probably picked anyone but me to work for. And Iggy...well, he's so nice all the time. It's suffocating...and I know I'm a spoiled, arrogant brat sometimes. It doesn't mean I don't care. I just...it's hard.'' The nervous tone in Noct's voice made the atmosphere of the room a little more intimate, somehow.

''You know, when I was a kid...all I'd ever wanted is to have sleepovers with kids my age,'' Prompto said, derailing Noct's worries for a moment, ''it's weird to think I'm finally getting that at nineteen. Man, I'm sorry. I know what being lonely feels like...I guess even if you've got people who care about you, you can still feel lonely.''

''It isn't your fault. I do this to myself. I'd rather be lonely then...get too close.'' The Prince's hands clenched together reflexively. Prompto's sharp eyes caught that and his heart sank a little.

''I can't really get that...we might be on opposite ends there. I'd rather get too close too soon than...get nowhere at all. It must be scary, being the Prince...''

''It is...even with all of this power, there's so much emphasis on my fucking safety. Like someone is going to snatch me off the streets at any moment. I have to have my doors triple locked, I need Gladio babysitting me at all times, I have to make sure I'm not followed, watch all of my drinks in public...It's not even like Insomnia is full of crime. There’s been threats, but no one has ever tried anything. I feel suffocated all the time. I'm under constant surveillance, all because of incidents that didn't even happen on Lucian soil.'' Noctis ran a hand through his hair, still not used to the feeling of soft, wispy blonde strands.

''I've noticed...maybe when we get our bodies back, I can help...''

''Help?'' It was soft and faint, Noct's restless state slowly slipping away.

''Yeah...All I really have is my job with Aranea. I like it here, I like hanging out with you. Maybe if I ever get good with a weapon, I'll sign up to be one of your soldiers or something.''

''You'd really do that? Doesn't seem like your style, Chocobo.'' Noctis laughed and Prompto began to pout, tossing a pillow over at him.

''You're so not getting this back.'' The Prince snickered, catching it flawlessly and tucking it under his head. Prompto rolled his eyes playfully with a shy laugh.

''I'm serious, Noct. I don't think I can go back to just...being on my own. I wouldn’t mind facing my fears to hang out with you.'' There was something far too heavy in the room, then. Noctis couldn’t resist the warm smile he got from hearing this. Someone who wasn't on his Father's payroll actually  _ liked  _ him. Liked the Prince enough to willingly sign up to protect him, even just to give him a familiar friendly face. Noctis was genuinely touched by that idea, although it terrified him.

''Then...let me be serious, too. Don't get fucking reckless. Okay? Listen to Ignis and Gladio, and listen to me, too. I don't want something to happen to you. I couldn’t...stop you from joining the guard if you wanted to. Just be smart about it.'' Noctis admitted. Their eyes locked for a few moments and Prompto nodded brusquely.

''Whatever you say, boss.'' Prom teased, and Noctis wrinkled his nose in distaste.

''Ugh, please never say that again.'' That earned a laugh from Prompto.

''I'll try to remember that....'' A comfortable silence fell in the room, and it didn't take long for both boys to drift off. Prompto curled around his pillow like a koala, while Noctis fell asleep like a starfish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doing my best to keep up with these updates! This one probably would've been out sooner, but I had to have a tooth pulled a few days ago and I'm still recovering. Thank you for your continued support!


	7. Tiger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the overall warnings of violence come in. This is a pretty dark chapter, and I hope it came out alright!

Prompto nearly fell asleep through his third meeting during the next week.  _ So boring...I don't care about this dumb ball.... _ He yawned softly.

''Prince Noctis, if you could at least pretend to care, that would be excellent.'' King Regis sighed. Perhaps his son's home life had been improving, but he was still no more attentive during these meetings. Nor did he place the upcoming Gala in high regards, which drove a stake through the council’s plans to ‘help’ Noctis find a bride. Although Regis had long since given up attempting to push his son into a woman’s arms. He knew love didn’t always work that way and he wouldn’t force him into some half baked arranged marriage. 

''Oh, um...sorry.'' Prom didn't need to be told twice, sitting up so straight that his back hurt. Then again, Regis had never seen his son quite this obedient. Just a few months ago, Noctis would have rolled his eyes at the thought of being told to put on an act. While the King hadn't been thrilled at the idea of his young Prince having a roommate, he did indeed seem to have some sort of good effect on him. What benefited Noctis in such a manner benefited Lucis as well. Somewhere deep in Regis' heart, he would never have had the heart to tell Noctis no, anyhow. He knew how reclusive and lonely his son could be. His worries extended long beyond his capability as a ruler...they were more fixated on his quality of life.

Once the meeting was over, Prompto collected his things and stepped out into the hallway.

''How'd that go?'' Noctis asked, leaning against the wall nearby.

''It sucked, man. I'm not sure how many more of these I can do.'' He rubbed his eyes tiredly in response.

''I feel you, but I really do think you're doing a better job then I could. Maybe you just need a break?'' Noct said with a sly tone.

''A break?''

''Yeah. Wanna see where I used to sneak off to all the time as a kid?'' Noctis offered Prompto his hand. Ocean eyes flicked back and forth between Noct's face and his hand for a few moments before their hands entwined. The Prince laughed, tugging Prompto down another hallway. Prom did his best to keep up, though Noctis knew these brightly lit rooms and hallways like the back of his hand. Eventually, they came to the enormous glass paneled wall surrounding the gardens. Bending down, Noct pressed on one of the glass panels. It slowly began to budge from its frame, leaving a sizable gap. He carefully set the glass aside, squeezing through.

''Wow,'' Noctis slid right through without issue, ''just like a glove.''

''Now me!!!'' Prompto said eagerly, slotting into the gap. Unfortunately, it appeared Noct's hips were a little wider than they once had been. As such, Prompto immediately felt himself get stuck in the little gap.

''Oh, fuck!'' He tugged and pushed on the glass, trying to get himself through.

''Here, I gotcha! Guess my body isn't small enough to fit through that so easily anymore.'' Noctis snorted, grabbing Prompto's outstretched hands and pulling. It took a few tugs to fully get Prompto through, nearly toppling them both with the force of it.

''Damn. Well, I'll have to be careful taking this way.'' Noctis replaced the glass quickly. It was particularly easy to sneak out this way; just as it had always been. Noct had always managed to give his governess the slip here. Hardly anyone came down this hallway despite the beautiful scenery. It was truly a hidden gem. 

''No kidding. I think my hips are bruised.'' Prompto lifted his shirt a little. The other man blushed when he turned around to see Prom inspecting his skin.

''Come on! This way!'' Noct waved the other onward, heading through a trail just past the gardens.

''This leads to the park?'' Prompto gazed around in amazement, touching one of the trees. The park just outside The Citadel was bordered by a small forest with thick, dark trees. Luckily, there was a dirt path leading through it that was lit by lamp posts. It gave off a slightly unsettling vibe in the dark hours of the night, and Prompto felt a chill. 

''Yep! I'd come here to play a lot as a kid. I still kinda like to use it to sneak away from Gladio sometimes.'' Noctis sat on a nearby fallen log, leaning back on his elbows. Prompto slowly flopped next to him. He glanced up at the night sky and was disappointed to find that the stars still weren’t easily seen this far in the city.

''It's kinda peaceful here? Kinda creepy.''

''Isn't it? I always felt this was the one place where it didn't matter who I was...lots of the other kids playing in the park didn't know I was the Prince. Sometimes, it was nice being here at night, too. When no one else was here? Even if it was sort of spooky.'' Noctis sighed fondly, swinging his legs. It was such a very childlike thing to do. So very fitting for a boy who was robbed of his childhood to secretly display these types of behaviors when vulnerable. 

''Honestly, this place sort of gives me the creeps. If you weren't here, I'd probably book it.'' Nervous hands raked through onyx strands of hair.

'’Back then, I had way more spooky things on my mind-like marriage and Ignis forcing me to eat broccoli.'' Noct explained with a hint of a grin, watching Prom with an expression the other male couldn't quite identify.

''Okay, okay. Touche.''

''You know, I can help you style your hair. It bugs me. I haven't let my hair look that messy since high school.'' Noct made a sour face, ruffling Prom's hair.

''Cut it out...! But if you'd like to give me pointers, I won't complain. It's your body, after all. I don't really care how I look. Just...don't get carried away with mine, yeah?''

''So worried about it, damn. Watching your girlish figure?'' The teasing manner in Noct's voice vanished when he saw how clearly uncomfortable that comment made Prompto.

''Oh, totally!'' It sounded jovial enough, but he looked away seconds later.

''Dude, did I overst-'' Noctis stopped, hearing something behind them.

''Ah...Noct?'' Prom’s head whipped over to him in confusion, wondering why he went quiet. The Prince held a finger to his lips, motioning for Prompto to get down. That was before he remembered that he didn't have The Armiger. That power rested with his friend now, unless he wanted to extend his abilities. Noctis' eyes raked over the treeline. The wind howled through the branches.

''I know I heard you.'' Noctis tapped his thigh impatiently, the eyes of a trained soldier scanning the darkened outlines of trees.

''Probably just some kids dicking around...'' Prompto suggested with a hint of growing anxiety in his voice. He slowly rose from the ground, motioning for Noctis to follow him back the way they came. The Prince nodded in agreement, ushering Prompto to head back first. When Noctis hopped over the fallen log, however...things happened so suddenly.

The sound of heavy footsteps filled the air, and Noct couldn't quite move fast enough. He made an attempt to warp out of the way, only to remember that he couldn't do that anymore.

''Shit! RUN!'' He called out to his friend as his arms were yanked behind his back.

''N-No, wait!'' Prom turned, terrified but not willing to let anything happen to Noctis. Three people in skull masks and all black clothing had stepped out of the woods. One had a firm grip on Noct's arms. The other two were making way for Prom  _ fast. _

_ Fuck, fuck FUCK, come on, just warp!!!!  _ Prompto gave a sweeping kick to one of the fighters, knocking them on their ass. He was relieved, coming after the next guy with a left hook. This person seemed to almost anticipate his movement, grabbing Prom by the arm and twisting it. In his panic, he had completely forgotten about the warp abilities.

''Let him go!'' Noctis shouted, frantically jabbing back with his elbow. He caught the man holding him in the sternum with the point of his elbow, exactly how Gladio had taught him. He was released as the man grunted in pain. Noctis raced ahead, giving a vicious kick to the side of the man grabbing Prom's arm. It sent him reeling into the ground, allowing Prom to hold his injured arm.

''Just go, it's me they'll want! They probably think I'm-''

''Shut the fuck up! I won't let anyone become a victim for me! Not again!'' Noctis pushed him ahead forcefully toward the forest exit.

The ear splitting sound of a gunshot ringing through the night caused Prompto's body to freeze up in horror.

''No,no,no....'' He turned, terrified they'd shot Noctis. He was relieved to see Noct unharmed, but his eyes wide in pure terror.

''P-Prompto, the Armiger! Has he taught you-''

''I can't! I can barely summon a sword!''

''Barely is better than nothing!'' Noctis urged him, looking behind them as the three men advance. The one in the middle now held a pistol, twirling it around and chuckling. They couldn't risk running, as it was possible they'd be shot. Prompto tried to calm his anxiety, his mind racing and his heart pounding. The Armiger wouldn't come like this-he knew it. Gladiolus had told Prom that the only way to summon it is by showing bravery in the face of danger. He had to remain calm and detached from the situation, two things he was very much  _ not _ right now.

''I can't...I can't do it, Noctis.'' Prompto's eyes frantically searched his. Noctis saw nothing but fear as the other man's lip quivered. He hurriedly rushed to him, stumbling as he reached for his hand.

''You have to share the power! Damnit, Dad never taught me how!''  _ Or,  _ Noctis thought bitterly,  _ maybe he did and I chose not to listen...just like everything else he tried to teach me...I'm such a fucking idiot...! _

Prompto grasped Noct's hand, trying to resolve himself to signing away the Lucian magic to the other. Nothing came, no sparks, no light, no actual transfer. Noctis visibly trembled as the men finally caught up to them. Cold steel was pressed against his back, and his eyes went wide with shock. For most of his life he had lived in a comfortable state of mind, knowing he could warp in and out of danger. He had an entire arsenal of weapons at his disposal whenever he had need of them. Noctis felt safe. Now, however...for the first time in years, Noctis was truly afraid and vulnerable.

''Now, you're going to take a little nap....If you give us any trouble, Blondie's nap will be permanent.'' A low, menacing voice growled far too closely to Noct's ear.

''I'll...do whatever you want.'' Prompto couldn't let anything happen to Noctis. He was his first real friend...there was no way he would just abandon him or leave him for dead. No matter what happened to him.

''Good, good, '' One of them slipped a hand over Prom's mouth, and a strange tissue slid over his nose, ''breathe it in.''

Prompto felt sick, and he struggled to move his nose away from the cloth.

''That was an order.'' The man sneered, a rough hand tangling into his hair and jagged nails scraping his scalp. With a whimper, Prompto inhaled. The last thing he saw was Noctis thrashing about wildly and calling out for him before he slumped over, unconscious.

Black was the first thing his eyes registered as the world was slowly coming back to Prompto. His head hurt like a bitch, and he was positive it must've all been a nightmare. That was until he realized his hands were tied behind his back and the blackness over his eyes was a blindfold. He struggled violently in a blind panic, barely noticing the tug from the other end of his tied hands.

''Ouch! Prompto, hey!'' Noctis sounded relieved, his voice slightly shaky.

''N-Noct? What happened? Where are we?''

''I don't know... Prom, I need you to try again to share your power...I can get us out of this if I can borrow the King's power.'' Noctis insisted once more. Prompto was about to respond when the sound of a heavy metal door opening interrupted him. Cornflower eyes shot around behind the blindfold, trying to pinpoint the source of the sound. A rough hand gripped Prompto's chin.

''Ah, the Princess is awake. Finally.'' The voice was definitely male. It was low and dangerous, sending shivers down Prom's spine.

''W-what do you want?''

''I want what everyone in the world wants-money. Your Daddy will pay a handsome price to see you returned in one piece. Who could've guessed we'd bag the heir to the Lucian throne.''

''Clearly someone's Father didn't care enough about them in their childhood.'' Noctis growled, baring his teeth like a cornered animal.

''Did I ask you for your opinion?'' The voice switched to a sickly sweet tone, and the sound of someone being struck filled the air. Prompto realized with a horrible sinking feeling that Noctis had been struck.

''Stop! Stop, don't hurt him.''

''If you and your pretty blonde boyfriend don't start cooperating, we'll add bruises. Of course for each bruise, we'll add more yen to the price.''

''Fuck. Off.'' Noctis spat, a few droplets of blood from his now broken nose smattering over the floor.

''Fine! Don't listen to him, he's just..angry. I'm the one you want, please...'' Prompto pleaded, resting his head back on Noct's in an attempt to comfort him the only way he could.

''Well, we were gonna sell you both off to the highest bidder, anyway. Then, we learned we'd caught ourselves a Prince... And we saw that pretty tattoo on your boyfriend's arm. That's a serial barcode straight from the Niffs. I wonder how much someone will pay for him? The last remnant of a dying empire.'' Prompto was grateful for the blindfold, as it was soaking up his tears of frustration and humiliation.

''If you fucking touch him, I'll make each and every last one of you  _ pay. _ '' Noct's voice was rough. Everyone else in the room interpreted that as the blonde boy wanting to protect his Prince. Prompto, however...hot tears had now begun drenching the blindfold. He knew Noctis' threat was made in his defense, not for the defense of his own body.

''You won't have a choice. Neither of you. So, I'd suggest you shut up and behave.'' The sound of footsteps trailing away made both boys relax somewhat. Prompto fought off the flood of tears, wanting to be brave like Noctis.

''I'm so sorry, Prompto...this is my fault...'' Noctis breathed quietly, resting back against his friend.

''Y-you? I can't use the Armiger...I can't protect anyone like this...how can I be the Prince of anything? I can't...can't stay in your body, Noct...I'm useless...'' Prompto bit his lip hard, his wrists wiggling.

''Useless? You as the Prince of Lucis would be a better fucking fit than me.'' He admitted quietly, closing his eyes.

''How? We were overpowered so easily... I've been in training for almost a month. You've been in it for years-''

''We just have to learn in each other's bodies-''

''No! I can't keep living like this! I miss my own body, I..I'm not capable of anything you are. If we keep going like this, we're going to fucking die. As it is, we...might not make it out of this one.'' Prompto shook his head, and Noctis could feel the tears burning at the corner of his eyes.

''I'm not strong enough to be who they need me to be. Who my Dad needs me to be. I'm a...spoiled, self-centered-''

''Open your eyes, Noct! Self-centered, but you donated to that kitchen? Spoiled, but you shared your home with me because I was going to be homeless otherwise? People make mistakes sometimes, even the fucking Prince. It doesn't mean you're bad. I'm sorry that no one told you that. You're a human, Noct. Ignis was right, staying in each other's bodies, it's....selfish. You need to be Noctis Caelum, and I need to be Prompto Argentum. That means facing your fears and not running from them.'' Prompto shouted for only a moment, his chest heaving with anxiety. Noctis fell silent, and Prompto worried he'd overstepped. After a few minutes of silence, Noctis spoke.

''I'm terrified...''

''It's okay to be afraid. I've been afraid this whole time,'' Prompto drew a ragged breath, swallowing thickly, ''but sometimes for the good of others, you have to kick it down and deal with the scary thing anyway.''

''See...? You should have been a ruler. Or an advisor.'' Noctis managed a soft laugh, the sensation spreading through Prompto.

''I'll leave it to you, Your Highness.''

''You're... right. Prom, you and I are going to get out of this. I swear. And when we do, I'm going to talk to Ignis again. We'll find Rose and get her to fix this.'' Noctis vowed, and Prompto took a deep breath. He nodded slowly, making sure Noctis could feel the slight movement with the way they were bound together. 

''Now you're thinking. So...what's the plan? Are you blindfolded, too?''

''Yeah. Well, I was in and out of the substance they used to knock us out...I don't think I got as strong of a dose. Before they blindfolded me, I could see our phones are in this room, on a table not far. If I can just get to it, I can send out an SOS out.'' He explained slowly, trying to think of a way to do so. 

''So...we need to get these blindfolds off and discreetly touch the phones. That's 'Noct' gonna be easy.'' Prompto whistled.

''Ugh, how dare you.'' Noctis rolled his eyes.

''Seriously, though, let's...let's think.''

''They can’t afford to hurt either of us too much, yeah? While they were monologuing they made sure to slip in we’re both worth a heavy price. Judging from the fact they clearly aren’t well versed in this, they weren’t prepared to catch the Prince.’’ Noctis put on his best Ignis attitude, trying to think his way out of this. 

‘’Right. Maybe if one of us could distract them while the other went for the phone? If they can’t rough us up too much, there’s no point in sitting here behaving.’’

‘’That’s a great idea, Prom but I’m defenseless and you don’t know how to use the Armiger yet. All the ways to distract seem a little out of our reach.’’

‘’There’s always seduction.’’ Noctis blanched at the sheer mention, gaping open mouthed.

‘’Not in my body, you’re not.’’ He grumbled. 

‘’Okay, okay. I’m just saying, it could work. It would be easier than sitting here trying to figure out escape plans.’’ Noct sighed, taking this into account. He wasn’t about to let Prompto make him sound like some sort of cheap, rebellious tart to get out of trouble. 

‘’You said Gladio was teaching you the Armiger?’’

‘’Yeah, I just...can’t get it down.’’ 

‘’Well, I’m gonna teach you how I do it, then. It’s the only way I can think of to create a distraction. You might be powerful enough to scare them so we won’t even need to involve Ignis or anyone else.’’ Noctis came to his decision after a moment, his eyes flicking behind his blindfold restlessly. He could feel Prompto tense up against him. 

‘’Um..okay. So, how do you do it?’’

‘’Usually, I think of something worth protecting. I used to close my eyes when I did it and that kinda helped. I just...let those feelings wash over me. And then I let it ignite something in me.’’

‘’Ignite?’’ Prompto tilted his head; Noctis could feel the soft hairs tickling the back of his neck upon his movement. 

‘’Yeah, like I would let it make me angry. Or determined? Whichever gets it going for you. I just...know there are things I want to keep safe. That’s the driving force behind mine.’’ Prompto thought about this for a moment. The coldness of the stone below him, the blindness he faced, the helplessness of the situation that reminded him of his childhood. He had questions his entire life, ones that went unanswered by his parents. He spent most of his youth stumbling around blindly as he attempted to successfully mold himself into an adult his parents would be proud of. He often felt unloved, unworthy, unimportant and practically invisible. Prompto was an adult now, wasn’t he? And yet, here he was. Ever as blind and helpless as he had always been. He hadn’t noticed he was trembling until Noctis spoke again.

‘’I know you’re scared. I am, too. But you’ve got people you want to keep safe too, right? You can do it. I know you have it in you. Come on, where was the Prompto who was telling me off for being a brat? Bring him out...you need him now. We can’t get sold. We’ll die out there.’’ His voice was deceptively calm for someone who was also shaking. 

‘’N-Noctis...I’m worthless. If I went missing-’’

‘’We can’t die here, Prompto. You’re not worthless to me.’’

‘’Because I have your body, right?’’ Prompto sounded bitter, torn and perhaps a little hopeless. 

‘’Yeah,’’ Noctis spoke after a moment and Prompto felt his heart sink, ‘’because you’ve seen the literal worst of me. The things I haven’t shown anyone else. And you’re still here, not running to find a way out of my life. It’s only been a few days, but you’re dragging me out of my apartment and making me do things my Dad and Ignis have been trying to get me to do for years. I don’t want that to go away. I don’t want my first chance at having a friend who isn’t on my Father’s payroll to just go away. Especially because of another stupid decision I made. So, please...work with me, Prompto.’’ 

There was silence in the room for a long time. Prompto had normally prided himself in being able to stomp out his tears with joy, but he found this time they were soaking the blindfold and wetting his cheeks. Twice during this whole fiasco he let the tight reign he held on his emotions slip from his fingertips.

‘’Okay. Okay, I’ll try.’’ He closed his eyes and tried Noct’s strategy. At first, only his parents came to mind. They were polluting his thoughts, and so he desperately tried to move his mind onto other things. Mrs. Tanaka came up, warm and loving as ever. Of course he wanted to see her again. He promised he would. Noctis was at the back of his mind. He owed him his body and they couldn’t afford to be taken off to some slave trade. He thought of Aranea and how worried she might be if he just stopped calling one day. She wanted to see him succeed. Ignis and Gladio hardly knew him, and only Ignis knew who Prompto really was. So far, he seemed okay with him? Prompto wanted a chance to get to know them. He wanted to change things, change his life. He wanted to make an impact. He couldn’t do that if it all ended here. And then...that’s when it  _ clicked. _ It was as if warmth slowly spread through every part of his bones, like molten lava had been injected into his bloodstream in small, steady amounts. The sensation was electrifying-and it felt good. So much raw power flowed through every muscle and sinew. Prompto could feel it all. His senses seemed a tad sharper like this, as he was noticing things about their surroundings that he hadn’t before. Noctis could feel the dynamic shift in the air. The only thing he could liken it to was one of his Father’s horribly boring political meetings. It was that oh so familiar tension of teetering on the edge of something being dangerous or offensive. Noct wondered if others could normally feel this sensation. It was worth looking into, certainly. But for now, he had more pressing matters to attend to-like guiding Prompto through using the magical armory to sever their bonds.

‘’Okay...okay. I think I can do this.’’ Prompto opened his eyes after a moment, feeling the sensation still bubbling under the surface. 

''I have an emergency text programmed into my phone. If you hit the home button three times, it'll ask you for a code. Put in 310. The alert will be sent out immediately. We might not have much time to pull this off, so we’re going to have to move fast.''

''Home button three times, code is 310. Cake, baby.'' Prompto repeated, feeling a little more confident.

''Don't overdo it. I mean that, Prompto. If you get yourself hurt, I'll kick your ass myself.''

''Yeah, but-’’ Prompto cut himself off as he heard the faint sound of approaching footsteps. The door screeched open, and they could hear heavy boots thundering on the cold stone.

''We've agreed on a price for the little Prince. All we need is for you to take a video looking terrified...Are you going to cooperate?'' Prom could practically feel how close the other male was. He licked his lips, his anxiety going nuts again.

‘’P-price? To who?’’ He asked, putting on the most innocent voice he could manage. Prompto felt a hand secure a forceful grip on his chin, yanking his head up.

‘’Looks like you’ll be in your rightful place...beneath the common man.’’ Their captor laughed cruelly. Prompto reeled back, trying desperately to get the man to release him. 

‘’You’re monsters.’’ He spat angrily, and the man laughed again as if he had just watched a kitten hiss.

‘’We’re family men, sweetheart. Just trying to keep our homes from falling apart on your watch. Maybe if your dear old Dad had been a better ruler, we wouldn’t be here and this wouldn’t be happening to you.’’

‘’Shut UP,’’ Noctis retaliated, shaking fiercely with anger, ‘’Supplying aid to a foreign country doesn’t make him bad!’’

‘’It does when he neglects the poor in his own country for those damn Niffs!’’ Noct fell silent, still trembling violently. 

‘’You’re awful bent outta shape about this aren’t you, blondie? What, the King loves the Niffs so much he had one delivered to his doorstep to make out with his son?’’ Crystals formed in the air and a strange almost musical sound could be heard emanating from them. Prompto jerked his wrists apart-HARD. He did it so fast and so easily that even Noctis was blown away. He drew himself to his full height, tearing the blindfold off as the remains of his restraints fell to the floor. The man in front of him was still wearing the same skull mask as before, his fearful eyes visible. He looked genuinely terrified, his hands shaking. Prompto swung his leg low, sweeping the man’s feet out from underneath him with a loud yell. The power of Kings had awoken.

''Hurry!'' Noctis shouted, struggling against his bonds. 

''What the hell??? I'd suggest you sit the fuck down, boys.'' The sound of the door opening made Prompto lose his focus momentarily. Now he could take in just how dark this little basement was. Stone floors, a large boiler in the back. A small glass patio table off to the side with Noct’s phone and his resting on top safely. 

''Sorry, boss. H-he broke the ties…’’ 

''Not so brave with a gun in their faces, are they?'' Prompto's anxiety was eclipsed by the adrenaline now coursing through his veins. As the man approached him slowly with his pistol aloft, he turned to eye him.

''You need the both of us alive if you want any money. Put the gun down'' Noct had always heard that phrase, 'Tragedy brings people closer together', but  _ damn.  _ He had no idea how many sides to Prompto there were. He sort of liked this side.

''You're an arrogant little brat, aren't you? We could always kill one of you and trade in the other.''

''If you kill me, you'll be wanted all over Lucis. Three thugs and one gun against the power of the Lucian bloodline. You clearly didn't think this through. That desperate to get rich you'd try to overtake the Prince? You're lucky yesterday was an off day.'' The power Prompto was commanding had Noctis holding his breath. Is that always what he sounded like when he tapped into his abilities?

''Either way, we'll get our money for at least one of you. Cooperate and maybe I won't kill your boyfriend.'' That confirmed it for both boys. These thugs had minimal training. They were desperate for money, and that meant they rushed into this and hadn't thought things through. Prom took a deep breath and decided to put some of his training to use. The man was still pointing the gun at him, so Prom quick as lightning wrapped a hand around the gun. He shifted it to the side before the man could fire a single bullet. With his other hand, he landed a hard punch. The man's grip on the weapon loosened and Prompto was able to yank the gun away.

The other man rushed forward to intervene, but Noctis gave him hell even with his hands still tied behind his back. He didn't need to do a thing once Prompto had the gun in his hands.

''Any of you want to try anything now?'' He kept his sights on them, motioning for Noctis to come closer. Noct began to head toward him, but one of the men grabbed his arms and pulled him back against them.

''Asshole!'' He attempted to bite the man's hand, struggling angrily. He thrashed and threw his elbows back, but the other man helped restrain him with an arm around his neck.

''Drop the fucking gun!''

''Drop him!'' Prompto insisted, his eyes meeting theirs. The intensity in the room was unbelievable, reaching points Noctis hadn’t felt in years. 

''Fucking shoot!'' Noctis ordered with a sputter as more pressure was applied to his throat. Prompto's resolve strengthened, but his hands were still shaking. He had never killed anyone before. Could he really do this? Could he live with this? It turned out that he didn't have a choice, as they were continually tightening their grip on Noct's throat and his friend was gasping for air. Prompto changed his aim, instead firing a bullet right into the foot of the man holding Noctis. He screamed out, diving to hold his foot. Noctis was released and he desperately sucked air into his lungs. The man beside him backed away as Prompto moved forward. His hands were now steady on the trigger, blue eyes focused.

Noctis didn't have time to race to his friend, and Prompto didn't have time to make any threats because seconds later the door to the room was bursting open. Ignis and Gladio were there, wielding their respective weapons. Prompto dropped the gun with relief, his breathing shaky. 

''Your Highness, are you alright??'' Ignis had a charade to play in front of Gladio still. Prompto nodded slowly, his bottom lip quivering just a little. Gladiolus dealt with their would-be captors, restraining them and making sure officers in the area knew where to go and what to do. 

''Broken nose...'' Gladio checked Noct's face over gently. He reached down for a potion at his belt, unstopping it and gently applying it over the injured area. Prompto could see his nose slowly starting to realign, but the process wasn't painless. Noctis let out an agonized gasp, his hands trembling for a moment.

''Sorry you had to endure that, Prompto...'' Ignis rested a hand on Noct's back.

''Noctis.'' He corrected slowly, looking up at him with an expression Ignis couldn't quite read.

''What?'' The advisor raised an eyebrow, wondering why now of all times he would insist on Gladio finding out the truth. He couldn't tell Noctis not to do it-there were very few times where he could deny the boy anything.

''Noctis. I'm Noctis, not him. That's Prompto.'' Gladiolus shook his head with wild eyes, looking between the both of them.

''What the hell? The fuck did these guys do to you?''

''Nothing like that. They weren't smart enough for that, Gladio. It's...been this way for weeks...'' There was a silence that follows in the room. The men in the skull masks seemed to glare as Gladiolus lead the boys out of the cellar. They passed through the rest of the house, though Prompto couldn't really focus or think of the details. He did, however, notice there were other men tied up or beaten. One unlucky man had clearly been thrown through a table? How had they not heard the commotion? Prompto just wanted to get out of here and go back to Noct's apartment...he wanted to flop onto his bed and forget tonight happened.

''So. You've swapped...bodies? Minds?'' Gladio finally asked when they were all in the car on their way home.

''Yeah.'' Noctis responded cooly, looking down at his hands. There was still blood from his nose smeared all over his chin and lips.

''I'm almost terrified to ask, but how the hell did you manage that one, Noct?''

''I...made a wish.''

''A wish? You'll need to elaborate, Your highness.'' Gladiolus's amber eyes flicked back to watch his expression change. Noctis looked as guilty as he felt.

''A selfish, stupid wish, okay? And it swapped my mind with Prom's. Now we're stuck like this...unless we can find the woman who did it or we somehow reverse it.''

''Got any leads on the woman?''

''Nothing so far...Iggy is working on it.''

''How? When? Where?'' Gladiolus sighed deeply, gripping the wheel tightly.

''Does it really matter?''

''I want to know exactly how I managed to fail my job in keeping you safe from doing shit like that.''

''I went to the festival, alright??''

''You mean the one I  _ specifically  _ told you not to go to alone!?'' Gladio's sudden shout made Prompto jump.

''I know, alright? I made the fucking mistake; there's no point in being pissed at me now!''

''The fuck there isn't! This is exactly why I told you to stay put unless you were going to take me! Your reckless antics are going to get you killed!''

''You think I don't know that!? I'm trying to make up for it!''

''By what? Getting yourself and your new friend kidnapped? I'm sure they were real nice to him while he was in your body paying for your bullshit!''

'' _ Gladio. _ That's  _ enough. _ '' Ignis's words held an enormous weight and power to them. Gladio knew better than to challenge him.

''I didn't mean to get anyone hurt, okay? I was angry and upset when I made that wish. I wasn't thinking. And last night, I just wanted....I just wanted to show him the forest. I didn't think....''

''That you're the Prince of Insomnia? That he's technically you right now? I don't know how many times people have to tell you before you fucking get it. But for his sake-''

''Please, don't fight....'' Prompto pleaded beside Noctis. Gladiolus sighed slowly. It was hard to stay angry when both boys had obviously been brought through the ringer in just a few hours. The rest of the drive home was silent. Gladio pulled up beside the apartment and parked, taking a deep breath.

''Thank you...'' Noctis mumbled, still looking at his hands.

''Please be careful, Noct. I know you so desperately want to be normal, but you aren't. People will try to hurt you....and I can only imagine how hard fighting back was in each other's bodies. We will do all we can, but we need you to do so, as well.'' Ignis said in a comforting tone.

''Right...'' He slowly got out, Prompto climbing out on his side. They headed up into Noct's apartment silently, as neither boy felt comfortable speaking about it outside of a safe zone. When they crossed the threshold, Prompto struggled with saying something. Noctis beat him to it.

''I am so sorry, Prompto...I didn't want you to get hurt...There's no excuse for it...''

''What? Dude, it's not your fault.'' Prompto shook his head, slowly crawling onto the couch. He drew one of Noct's soft throw blankets over himself for comfort.

''Didn't you hear Gladio...? He's right...''

''He was angry. I don't think he meant half the stuff he said, just like Iggy the other night. And he's wrong, honestly. It's not your fault. I didn't agree to move here, agree to help takeover as Prince while we figure out a solution just to have you constantly protect me. Yeah, you messed up making that wish. Everyone fucks up. We'll fix it, okay? I don't think Gladio sees the good in you. He just...looks at you like a parent does a kid...you know?''

''What do you mean?'' Noctis sat down beside him, bringing his legs up to his chest and hugging them. The heat in the apartment kicked on and Prompto slid his feet over the warm air flowing from the vent with a satisfied sigh.

''I just mean that their job is to protect you, so maybe Iggy and Gladio spend so much time focusing on that and they don't see the real you. The one that wants to help people with even the smallest stuff, or the one that feels responsible for the tiniest mistakes and tries to fix them.''

''Prompto, you're...''

''Dashing? Smart? Maybe still too full of adrenaline to think about what just happened?'' Prom winked playfully, and Noct found himself flushing pink.

''I was gonna say you're a really good friend...I'll be a shit friend sometimes and won't tell you, but don't forget. Even when I'm a fucking mess.'' Silence fell between the two of them.

''Thanks...I'll do my best not to forget....''

''Are you okay?'' As soon as the words fell from Noct's lips, it was like Prompto's adrenaline switched off. His mind began to process everything all at once.

''I-yeah, I'm...okay. Just still kinda thinking about it.''

''What happened with those thugs?'' Noctis leaned his cheek on his knees, gazing over at him with a warm softness he wasn't known for.

''Everything, yeah. And I know people are gonna act like I should blame you for taking me out there, but fuck that. You...tried to protect me. Over and over again tonight. That's more than anyone's ever done for me, so...thank you. You're the good friend.'' Noctis managed a soft smile, even though hearing the other man's plight tugged at his heartstrings.

''Hey, um, what they said to you earlier, about...you being the last remnant of a dying empire....'' Noct thought maybe it was insensitive to ask, but he truly wanted to know. He could see the muscles in Prompto's jaw tense up, his body becoming stiff.

''I don't really know, honestly. My parents always told me to cover it up. Keep it hidden, don't talk about it.''  _ This is it, isn't it? He's going to ask me to move out. Or, he's going to swap our bodies and never talk to me again. What if he wants me sent back?  _ Prompto felt sick to his stomach, his hands trembling.

''Well I don't care where you're from. You grew up here, right? You told me you wouldn't treat me like a Prince, so...I won't treat you like anything other than a Crown Citizen.'' Noct's words washed over Prompto and it felt as though an immense pressure was taken from him. The weight of wearing something to constantly cover the hideous code on his wrist, the responsibility and consequences of ever letting someone see it...everything was lifted from him. He still had questions about 'how' and 'why', but the fear he would suddenly be ejected from the Kingdom was slipping away, replaced with appreciation for the man sitting beside him.

''Th-thank you..'' Prompto fought hard to keep tears from breaking free, his eyes misty and glossed over.

''Don't mention it..'' Noctis rested against him. This was the first time Noctis realized this anomaly. If he stopped to think about it, he was a very touch shy person. The active thought of reaching out and touching someone else normally filled him with discomfort. He had grown up believing hand shakes were only for political agreements and hugging was undignified for someone of his status. That had long since kept Noctis from seeking physical contact from his Father. However, Noctis began to notice all of the little ways he had been seeking touch from Prompto. Was it just simply that he had secretly longed it? Maybe it was merely that they'd swapped bodies and having contact with himself didn't seem so foreign? Noct wasn't entirely sure, and after the night they'd had he didn't want to brood on it. Instead, he balled up close to Prompto. Feeling this, the other man gently lifted his blanket and draped half of it over his friend. Noctis softly rested his head on Prom's thigh. He didn't care if it was undignified; he was so unbelievably burned out and all he wanted to do was rest.

''Night, Prom...'' Noctis mumbled softly, his breath warm on Prompto's leg. The other was still partially in shock that Noct had just accepted him. He leaned back against the couch, the heat from the vent still enveloping his feet.

''Goodnight, buddy.'' Prompto responded minutes after Noct had already began to doze. It wasn't long before sleep claimed him as well, leaving Ignis to find both boys curled close the next morning. Instead of waking them, the advisor decided perhaps he would give them a break. Ignis simply fetched another blanket and made sure to cover the Prince and the Pauper as well as he could before leaving the apartment to inform Regis that his son was ill and would not be attending his meeting today.


	8. Lion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some NSFW content at the end of this chapter (: I am so sorry I'm late! I'm still recovering from being sick. /: Thank you for your patience!

''I believe I might have found her,'' Ignis stated calmly as he began chopping carrots, ''Rose? Arcane Arts?''

''Really?'' Noctis was watching him chop with distaste, his phone in hand as he tapped away at a mobile game.

''Perhaps. There is a festival in Lestallum quickly approaching. A flower festival, as it were. I've heard a lot of rumors of strange happenings wherever she goes...reports traced her back to an event in Galdin Quay not too long ago. Our best bet would be to head to Lestallum. Normally I would not encourage a wild goose chase, but I have a good feeling about this....as well as you need your bodies back.'' Ignis explained, adding the carrots to a sauce pot on the stove.

''Right. So, other people have had weird stuff happen, too?'' Prompto asked curiously, spinning around on one of the kitchen stools.

''Her brand of magic is mysterious, although many rumors state it is similar to magic they've heard of from the Piztala region, specifically the Pagla area. As such, it isn't an art most Lucians are familiar with. The rumors I heard were very vague, from extreme hair growth to unusual weight loss. Most of the magic seems to revolve around the body.'' Noctis regarded this with a moment of thought, tapping his fingers on the counter.

''So, no one you've heard from has gone back to her?''

''Unfortunately, no. As I've said, it's all very mysterious. It's also hard to say who is telling the truth and who is lying. Now, His Majesty will never let me take his son out of the Crown City if there wasn't a very good reason...as such....''

''I'll have to tell him.'' Noctis sighed softly, setting his phone down. He was really hoping he could have this done and settled before his Father found out about it. He was just one more person who would be disappointed in him for making this deal in the first place.

''Unfortunately, yes.''

''Let's do it as soon as possible, then. When can you get me time to see him?'' Noctis bit his lip. He wanted nothing more than to get this done and over with, especially for Prompto's sake. His job was suffering because Noctis still wasn't as adept at using a camera, not to mention the kidnapping incident was still fresh in his mind. He didn’t want Prompto in that position ever again.

''I can see if he's free tonight? I believe he should have time after the conference.''

''Please. The sooner we talk to him, the sooner we can go to this festival or whatever and get our bodies back.''

''Since when were you so on board with swapping back?'' Ignis quirked an eyebrow, tending to the sauce. The apartment smelled like chicken and herbs. It made Noct's mouth water, despite the carrots and peas being added in alongside it. Prompto helped himself to a few raw carrots when Ignis wasn't looking. Green eyes occasionally caught him doing it, but he figured that Noct's body was benefiting from the vegetables Prompto had been eating for him. Who was he to complain if Prompto helped himself to a few extras?

''I...dunno. It's the right thing to do, isn't it?''

''Do you want your body back?''

''Yeah, I guess. Kinda weird hanging out with someone who looks just like you used to.'' Noctis commented, shrugging softly.

''Double weird, bro. And don't even get me started on showering or using the bathroom. Feels creepy.'' Prompto nodded thoughtfully, happily munching on a carrot.

''You too? Damn, I was scared to shower that first time.''

''Same here! I didn't want to invade your privacy or anything.'' Ignis watched as the boys talked and laughed. He began to wonder if Noctis even realized what was blossoming, but then again, the Prince was rather oblivious. He was young and had been too out of touch with his own feelings for far too long. While Noctis and Prompto argued playfully over who was the best at the mobile game they were playing, Ignis checked to see if the King had time to meet with his son that night. He also made sure Prompto was welcome to come to, as it would be difficult to explain without both boys there.

''The King will be available tonight. So, I'd suggest you both get dressed nicely around 7. I'll come pick you up and we'll get this straightened out.''

''Alright.'' Noctis nodded numbly. He was a little distracted as he and Prompto were in the middle of a quest together in their mobile game.

''Oh, um...so if we go to this festival, that means leaving Insomnia...which means won't there be daemons?'' Prompto looked up, his gaze practically radiating anxiety.

''Yes, most likely. There are safe havens along the way that we can make camp at. There is an ancient magic flowing through the stones there, and the runes of protection will keep us safe. Towns with lights will also keep them at bay. Though, there's much less daemonic activity than there used to be. Ever since Niflheim's operations were brought to a halt, there have been fewer incidents reported. Between the Oracle healing on her end and His Majesty healing those afflicted on Lucian soil, we've seen much less activity as of late. Most of the activity comes from animals afflicted, as they tend to be much harder to heal.'' Ignis answered Prompto's question with his usual elegant grace, stirring the sauce.

''Do you think we might ever see a day there won't be daemons anymore?''

''Unless we find a permanent cure for the Scourge, I'm not so sure. New things are being developed and tested all the time, so it's always a possibility. The only real cure we have is in the hands of the Oracle and the Lucian bloodline.''

''If we're going to actually fight, then we'll both have to train...Prompto needs to learn more about how the Armiger works and I need to practice in this body.'' Noctis glanced over at Prom who was immersed in his game.

''I probably won't be any good at fighting, but...I've got to try.''

''It does take a very long time and intensive training to do things like Noctis does in combat. However, I have faith that learning even the basics will get us to Lestallum and back safely.'' Ignis informed the boys, turning the stove off. He removed the chicken from the oven and Noct's stomach rumbled loudly.

''I'll help!'' Prompto shot up from the table excitedly to help Ignis cut sections of the chicken.

''Thank you, Prompto.'' Ignis smiled warmly.. He couldn't deny that he had come to enjoy his company very much.

''Not a problem!'' He returned the smile brightly. Prompto snagged a few pieces of chicken as they cut, earning his wrist a gentle slap from Ignis.

''The food isn't assembled, quit stealing.''

''But it's soooo good!'' Prom pouted with a mouthful of chicken. Noctis watched them, leaning a hand on his cheek.  _ They're a good pair _ , he thought as he watched the two set up dinner together. Prompto cold have easily been a younger brother to Ignis. Both were helpful, sweet and kind. They always put others before themselves, though Ignis also put his duty before himself.

Noctis was jerked from his thoughts as Prompto presented a pretty looking rice dish in front of him, topped with chicken and a creamy sauce. Even the vegetables looked somewhat appealing, though that didn't mean Noct was going to put them anywhere near his mouth.

''Thank you guys...''

''Was that a thank you I heard? It seems Prompto is rubbing off on you after all.'' Ignis commented, sitting down at the table with his serving.

''Hey! I knew manners before I met Prom!''

''Yes, but you never used them.'' Ignis' sly smile was one he rarely ever saw. Noctis took a moment to appreciate it.

''Rude. I could have you exiled for that.'' Noct huffed in a false 'haughty' voice between mouthfuls of rice and chicken.

''Then who would make you food like this? It would be Cup Noodles for you every day.'' The advisor chuckled with mirth.

''Hmm...you win this round.'' He took a moment to really savor the food. After all, it was only a week ago when he and Prompto were kidnapped. Noctis had thought for a horrible moment maybe he would never get to appreciate Ignis' food again.

Once every last bite of Ignis' meal was devoured (even the spare veggies that Noctis didn't eat, because Prompto sniped them from him) the boys bid him a warm goodbye until they were to see him later that night.

''Sooooo. We've got the day off.'' Noctis flopped onto his belly on the couch.

''That we do, buddy. Your next photo project isn't due for a while. Although we can get in some serious practice on our way to Lestallum! If you want, I mean...we could probably have our bodies back soon. So.'' Prompto sucked in a nervous breath. Anxiety began to claw at his stomach, ever hungry.  _ What if...after we get our bodies back, he's done with me? Maybe he won't want me to live here anymore... _

''Maybe I'll take some pointers? Just in case? Only on one condition, though.'' Noctis rolled over onto his back so he could look at Prompto. The other boy chewed his lip nervously, wondering what his condition could possibly be.

''Ahh...sure? What's that?''

''You'll go fishing with me? Just once. I haven't been outside Insomnia since I was a kid, and I'd love to fish somewhere other than the channels again.''

''R-really? How come you haven't been out in so long? I honestly thought you made trips to other countries, you know? Rubbing elbows with foreign oldies.'' Prompto raised an eyebrow at him in shock, touched that Noctis wanted to share one of his hobbies with him. Even if fishing might not be his cup of tea, he knew photography wasn't Noct's. Maybe this would be good for them both?

''Well...it's kind of...hard to talk about. Kind of a mix of politics and something else.'' Noctis responded, not wanting to hurt Prompto. It was a hard subject to bring up, one he hadn't even mentioned in years. He wanted to. Somewhere deep inside of him wanted to just blurt it all out. What the hell was it about Prompto that made him feel that way?

''That's okay, dude! You never have to tell me personal stuff like that if you don't want to.''

''It's gonna sound crazy, but I want to. I just...'' He sat up slowly, rubbing the back of his neck.

''Really, it's okay. If you don't have the words today, you'll have them another day. Cool?'' He just  _ smiled. _ And Noctis gaped at him, always taken aback by just how intuitive his friend is.

''How do you do that?''

''Do what?'' Prompto tilted his head, looking confused.

''Just...I don't know. Have the right words all the damn time. Makes me feel inadequate.'' Noctis playfully hit Prompto with a pillow. He laughed cutely, his nose scrunching up. Noct wondered if that was something he always did when he laughed, or if that trait was exclusive to Prompto? He found himself eager for them to get their bodies swapped once more.

''I do not! I guess I'm just observant? And as for that 'inadequate' comment, simmer down, dude. You're good at doing other things.'' Prompto pushed the pillow back, his gaze thoughtful and soft.

''Liiiiike?'' Noctis teased, accepting the pillow and tossing it back behind him.

''Like getting your ass beat in Mario Party.''

''Duuuuuuuuude.'' Noct just gave him a sweet little pout, and Prompto couldn’t help but laugh a little. Did he always look adorable when pouting?

''Okay, okay. So, I'm good at observing, and...maybe I give good advice or whatnot. But you're more of an impulse dude. You're blunt, and sometimes that's what people need. I could've never done what you did at my parent's place. You were pretty bold.''

''You think so?'' Noctis observed him with a fondness buried deep in those bright blue eyes.

''Yeah, I do. So, let's play some fucking Mario Party while we wait for Iggy.''

''I'm down for that. Hope you're ready to lose.''

''Me? Lose? Game on.'' Prompto stuck his tongue out as Noct got up to grab the controllers. That was how they remained until hours later, hands alternating between being buried in a shared bag of chips and grasping their controllers.

''Oh, fuck you.'' Noctis groaned as Prompto gained another star.

''What did I tell ya? I'm just that good.''

''You only got lucky on that last roll. If you hadn't, that star would've been mine.''

''Sounds to me like someone is a sore loser!'' Prompto chirped in a sing-song voice and Noctis rolled his eyes with a smirk. He hit him again with the pillow. This time the other boy fought back, sitting up straight and smacking Noctis upside the head with it.

''No one likes a sore winner!'' He said with mild irritation, but Noctis was grinning like an idiot as he returned the hit.

''Oho, I'm a sore winner cause I'm proud and confident?''

''Sounds more like cocky to me.'' Noctis sneered, the two of them wrestling for control of the pillow. Prompto tugged it back with vicious force, practically laying back on the couch with Noct leaning over just a little bit. They engaged in more horseplay for only a few minutes because during their quest for the pillow, Prompto began to slide off the couch.

''Whoa, whoa!'' Noctis grabbed his arms and both boys tumbled off the couch and onto the floor. Noctis was above Prompto, his legs straddling the other man's hips. For only a moment, Noctis saw Prompto when he looked at him. The  _ real  _ Prompto. His chest heaving softly, those pretty constellations that speckled his soft skin, eyes the color of tanzanite. He felt his heart race wildly and he wondered if Prompto really saw him, too. From the shocked look on his reddened face, Noctis could only guess. Seconds later, the door to the apartment was opening and Ignis was stepping inside.

''Boys? I've been messaging and-Oh, the Six,’’ Ignis cleared his throat, ‘’I seem to have interrupted something-''

''No, no! Nothing! Just let us finish getting ready!'' Noctis jumped up quickly, offering Prompto his hands. The other male took them, his face a little flushed. They scrambled around to get ready all the while Ignis stood there with a blush and an otherwise stoic expression. The boys followed him out the door, shy about what had just transpired.

''You know, if you're going to-''

''It was an accident. We were wrestling and he fell off the couch. I tried to catch him and it...It looked bad. I know.'' Noctis rubbed his neck sheepishly, really wishing Ignis wouldn't discuss this right now.

''Be that as it may, if you boys ever decide-''

''Whoa whoa, we are not having a conversation like that. Not right here, not right now.'' Noctis cut him off, the pink in his cheeks betraying his real feelings on the subject. Noctis despised how pale Prompto's features were. It was hard to hide little give away things, like the blush he exhibited whenever flustered. On his own skin, it was harder to see. Not to mention, he often kept his hair in his face for that reason. If one couldn't see his eyes, one couldn't read his true feelings as easily.

''As you wish.'' Ignis pursed his lips together, clearly wanting to breach the subject but he knew Noctis wouldn't give in.

The rest of the ride to The Citadel was purely awkward. Prompto kept fidgeting, unable to stop thinking about how nice it had felt to have their hips together.  _ Am I actually....getting feelings for him? Maybe? Fuck.... _ He twisted his hands together anxiously, his mind drifting in and out of the here and now. He would never be able to unsee Noct's face staring down at him like that...He didn't see himself, like he had any other time. Instead, he saw Noct overtop of him. Did that mean something? Was it a clue?

Once they'd arrived, Ignis escorted them to the throne room where King Regis was waiting. He was standing when they entered, looking out through one of the windows.

''Ah, Prince Noctis! And you must be his new friend? His roommate? I'm sorry we haven't had time to officially meet. We've all been kept very busy trying to help the Niflheim refugees.'' He gently shook Noct's hand. His son had not been greeted by his father so casually in such a long time. For a moment, he was starry-eyed.

''N-No problem, but...there's something we really need to talk about.'' Regis' tone shifted from jovial and friendly to suddenly very serious.

''Are you both alright? Is everything okay?'' He was honestly terrified for his son's well being. His strange behavior in meetings coupled with his seemingly poor training capabilities and their recent kidnapping escapade had Regis on edge.

''Yeah, we just....I really...I really need to tell you something.'' Prompto stumbled over the words. Regis looked between the two of them, noticing just how  _ nervous  _ his son was.

''Noctis, you can tell me anything.'' The King dropped his facade, becoming a Father worried for the safety of his child. He looked at the boy who bore the face of his son, his heart filled with worrisome thoughts.

''I'm...not your son. I'm not really Noct.'' Prompto stated slowly, biting his lip.

''What? What is the meaning of this, I don't understand?'' Regis looked between the both of them.

''I'm Noctis. Please, don't blame Prompto! It's not his fault. I'm...I made a mistake and...'' His voice wavered a little, bracing himself for the disappointment on his father's face. It never came, however. Moments later, he was wrapped in a warm embrace. Noctis blinked in confusion for a few moments before slowly hugging him back. The Prince was almost overcome with his emotions, mainly relief.

''You can't imagine the things that have been going through my head as of late. Your strange behavior, your lack of focus, I was wondering...I was worried you might...'' Regis's arms tightened on him slowly.

''Why didn't you say anything if you were so worried?'' Noctis mumbled, blinking back hot tears. 

''I thought you might pull away more if I asked....'' His answer struck something in Noctis. The boy nearly broke down, burying his face in his shoulder.

''I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Dad.'' Noctis kept repeating it, and every line tore into Regis' heart.

''It's alright, son. How did this happen? Was it magic?'' He patted Noct's back with a soft tenderness.

''Yeah, it was a spell. I...the night of the festival we had, I left without...Gladio...'' Regis pulled back from the hug gently, his eyes filled with concern.

''Noctis, you know that you can't do that.''

''I know! I'm the Prince, and I was putting myself in danger, I know-''

''But more than that! You're also my son, and I don't want something to happen to you. I don't want to lose you the way I lost her...'' more tears welled up in Noct's eyes as he felt the consequences of the choices he made tenfold, ''do you not understand that if anything happened, I'd never be able to forgive myself?''

''I'm sorry...I know it was stupid, but I was angry and tired and...So I wished that I was normal...that I was free.'' Regis could see the pain on Noct's face so clearly. How long had it been since he saw a flicker of any emotion on his face, let alone something so strong.

''It was never my wish that you would feel trapped. I never wanted that for you. If we could be normal, if you could be...I'd make it so. But we aren't, and therefore we have to find ways to move onward. I need you to come forward and tell me these things...regardless of how I might have reacted in the past. I could have lost you last week. I barely see you anymore between meetings and the mountain of work I have to do. Despite that, I'm losing my focus as well. I'm unable to stop thinking about you. About your Mother.'' The King admitted, feeling like there was a giant lump in his throat.

''I...''

''Noctis, please. I need you to be honest with me. As a future ruler, when you suffer, your people suffer. I don't want you to lock away your emotions, just..learn to temper them.'' He softly rested a hand on Noct's shoulder. His lip quivered softly before he nodded.

''O-okay...''

''And you...Prompto, correct? Prompto Argentum.'' Regis said the name curiously, his eyes sparking in an odd manner. Prompto tilted his head, catching it but still way too shy to say anything about it.

''At your service, sir.''

''I wondered just why my son had changed so much. It seems that it all fits together. Then, I suppose I have you to thank for keeping him safe, even through his reckless shenanigans.''

''Ah, sir, I...don't know about that,'' Prompto laughed shyly, ''he kinda saved me...''

''Then I'm glad you met each other, even through the strangest of circumstances. I suppose the only real question I have is...how do you intend to fix this?'' Regis gazed between the two of them with curiosity.

''Well, Ignis found the woman who performed the spell. Or, at least he's pretty sure he did.''

''I wouldn't doubt Ignis' detective skills. Where is she, then?''

''Ah...she's in Lestallum, sir.'' Prompto spoke up, clasping his hands in front of him tightly.

''Lestallum? So, then you'll have to travel to her.'' Regis stroked his beard thoughtfully, pacing around the room.

''I know it's dangerous. I know there's daemons and desperate people who might attack us, but I might not be able to fix this if I don't do something now.'' When Regis turned to him, he saw the resolve burning in his son's eyes. There was a fire there he hadn't seen in such a long time. His son had indeed changed.

''Yes...alright, Noctis. I'll allow you to leave and cover for you in your stead. However, when you return, the Gala won't be far away. I'll need you to-''

''Be ready. Yeah...I know.'' Noct nodded, accepting his responsibility with grace this time. Regis was very impressed, wondering how Noctis had grown up in such a short time. Then, he cast a glance at the meek boy beside him, akin to his boy only in appearance. Perhaps this was something worth investigating.

''You both will need to be combat ready before leaving. That is my only requirement.'' Regis announced after a moment.

''Okay. Not a problem.'' They had already been planning that, so Noctis wasn't worried.

''Ignis knows the lands outside Insomnia the best. He will accompany you. Gladiolus will travel alongside you as well.''

''Yes, sir..'' Prompto was nervous about that. All four of them, crammed in a car and making way for Lestallum together? Seemed like a less than ideal situation.

''Excellent. You both may go; I have plenty of things to do still...that being said...do come and see me before you leave....?''

''Of course, Dad...'' Noctis bowed, his expression stoic once more.

''Thank you Prince Noctis. Thank you for being honest. And as for you, Prompto Argentum...thank you for your service to the Crown. I won't forget this, I promise you.'' Prompto blinked in confusion, letting the weight of those what the King said settle over him. He nodded weakly, still in shock.

''Happy to help, Your Majesty...''

After Regis dismissed them, Noctis's mind wandered. Prompto noticed, but he wouldn't ask. He wanted Noct to feel safe to speak to him and not like he was pressured. He simply followed him around the Citadel, wondering where exactly they were going.

''Ah, hey buddy? Aren't we gonna call Iggy? Give him the good news, catch a ride home?' Prompto looked around, realizing this section of the enormous palace wasn't familiar to him in the slightest. Not that it was too surprising-he had only been Noctis for a little over a month and there was much of the Citadel left unexplored. However, this area didn't look like  _ anyone  _ really came through here. It was a darkened marble hallway, the lights incredibly dim. Cobwebs hung in the corners, telling a story all their own.

''No one ever clean this area?'' Prompto cleared his throat. The rest of the palace was immaculate. Why was this the only place left untouched?

''Dad doesn't like coming down here. He used to clean this area himself all the time. The employees won't touch it because they think it's haunted.'' Noctis answered simply, leading Prompto further down the hallway. He curled a hand in Noct's shirt as they walk, feeling his heart race.

''H-haunted? By...what?''

''They think she's still here. My Mother.'' He came to a stop and Prompto ran right into him. Before he could apologize, he was taken aback by the somber, melancholy look on Noct's face. He followed his gaze across from them to see an enormous portrait. It was a simple family portrait of Regis and Noctis, but alongside them was Queen Aulea. Prompto barely remembered all of the horrible stories that circulated around the time of her death.

''Oh...Six, Noct...I'm so sorry.'' Prompto raised a slightly shaking hand to his chest. She was beautiful, Queen Aulea. The woman looked very much like her son, with piercing blue eyes that carried kindness in their gaze. Her hair was long and raven, pulled over her shoulder in an elegant braid. She had a dusty trail of light freckles over her cheeks, her lips were the same curve as Noctis’, she also had a cleverly hidden mole in the dip of her lip to match her son's. Aulea was beautiful, and the light in her eyes shone so brightly.

''She...looks a lot like you. Or you look a lot like her. You know, however genetics work.'' Prompto laughed awkwardly, feeling like he was intruding on a very personal moment for Noctis.

''You really think so? Everyone else thinks I look like my Dad.'' He was smiling, but it wasn’t a happy smile. It didn't look right on his face. Noct's/Prompto's. It didn't matter. It didn't belong there and Prompto would've given anything to change it.

''Nah. She's gorgeous. You both are.'' Prom covered his mouth, feeling like an idiot. That got Noct's attention, as his eyes became warm.

''Thanks, Prompto.''

''Ah...don't mention it.'' There were so many questions in the air...there was so much tension. Prompto wanted to speak, he wanted to reach out to Noctis desperately...but coming from a background where his parents didn't really care for him, how could he console someone who had loving parents and lost it through tragedy?

''I want to tell you. More than I've ever wanted to tell anyone anything,'' Noctis's hands tightened into fists as he bit his bottom lip, ''but I don't have the words yet. I'm not ready yet.''

''Then...I'll wait until you're ready. Okay? Let's call Iggy and go home....let's not stand here staring at her picture all night...'' Prompto gently rubbed Noct's arm. He nodded in response, unable to stop gazing up at Aulea's face for a few more moments. Eventually, Prompto was able to pull Noct away so they could call Ignis. He arrived to take them home shortly after.

''So, how did it go?''

''Ah...good. He said yes.''

''Really? Excellent. So, I'll make plans, then. I'll find out the exact dates of this festival, and we can make solid arrangements to arrive there. We can book a hotel room ahead, though we might spend another night under the stars. It all depends on how the trip goes. We will prepare in advance for anything.''

''So, um...we still have a lot more training, right?'' Prompto asked, also thinking about how awesome it will be to get pictures outside the Crown City.

''Absolutely. Prompto, I fully expect you to get more comfortable with The Armiger. You'll also need to learn how the power is shared. I recommend picking a normal weapon as well-one that doesn't come from the Royal Arms. They take a toll on the body, and should only be used in special circumstances.''

''Okay, alright. I can do all of that! Yeah.'' He looked down at his hands, remembering the gun from their kidnapping escapade.

''And I'll get used to fighting in your body. This way, we're prepared when we leave Insomnia.'' Noctis stretched softly, resting his hands behind his head.

''Oh! The King also said he wants Gladio to go.''

''I expected as much.'' Ignis nodded, seemingly lost in thought for a moment, ''Training is at 10 am tomorrow. Of course I'll be there around 8 to make breakfast and have all of us eat before the session.''

''Thanks, Iggy. Sounds good.'' Prompto yawned loudly. Ignis pulled up to the apartment not much later and dropped the boys off.

Noctis was so tired when he hit his bed that he drifted off within moments. Prompto wasn't as lucky. He lingered on one of Noct's photography assignments for a bit, finishing it for him. It was late when he meandered back into the bedroom. Nights like this when he had trouble sleeping, Prompto often turned to the easiest solution the young male mind would come to- a good orgasm.

As he got cozy and warm in his blankets, resting his head on his little Chocobo plush, Prom glanced over at his roommate with wary eyes. Noctis was curled on his side facing away from him. It wouldn't be so hard to just...slip his hand under the covers and touch himself, would it? As long as he kept it quick and quiet....but the biggest roadblock was the fact that Prompto felt as though this wasn't his own body he was violating. His mind and body were separate. This body belonged to Noctis, and therefore, him using it for his own pleasure was wrong, wasn't it? Prompto bit his lip. He felt guilty, but...desperate times called for desperate measures. He couldn't sleep, and when it came to these nights, Prompto normally wouldn't be able to fall asleep without pleasure guiding him.  _ I'm sorry, Noct. When we get our bodies back, I'll get you something as an apology. And obviously, if you did this with my body, I wouldn't care.  _ Prompto shivered at the thought of the Prince touching himself-touching Prompto's dick-like that. He laid on his back, gently slipping his hand down his belly. Noct's stomach was smooth in some places, but it was full of lean muscle and as such-plenty of dips and curves. Prom teased at his waistband softly, the anxiety causing him to stop. That was when he had a thought.  _ I've never looked through his search history...Noct doesn't seem like the kinda guy to delete it...maybe if I see what he likes...it would get me going?  _ He sighed. It was worth a try. Prompto gently swiped his phone from the nightstand and tapped Noct's internet browser.

Going through the Prince's internet history was something else. From random searches on Moogle and strange purchases online, Prompto found his eyebrow raising more than his dick. That was, until he found a title that piqued his interest.  _ Dark-haired twink plowed in subway? Astrals, Noctis... _ Prompto put a hand over his mouth. Partially in shock and partially to muffle the very soft noise he made. His mind was going places with that title alone.  _ Noct likes public sex...okay. Little guy is totally feeling that.  _ Prom laid his hand over the slow forming tent in his pants. He started off rubbing in slow motions, reading the titles to Noct's previous searches.  _ They're all public sex...and for someone confused about who he's attracted to, there's a hell of a lot more men...'Lucian Prince dominated?' No fucking way. He watches porn parodies of himself?  _ The title had him intrigued, the thumbnail of a young man who looked very much like Noctis had him hardening fast. Prompto sat up and fetched his earbuds off the top of his dresser. He flicked his eyes over to watch Noctis once more. He hadn't moved or given any indication he was at all awake. Prompto slipped one of his earbuds in and plugged it into Noct's phone, sliding a hand back down to rest over his dick once more. He started the video and immediately felt himself drawn into the fantasy. Some of it was horribly cheesy, like the plotline altogether. 'Prince Noctis' hires a hooker to have sex with him, and it turns out he accidentally ordered a male one instead. The man playing Noctis didn't quite have his charm, though. It was a shame, because he was a pretty close look alike. Prompto found himself way more turned on than he should be, helplessly sucked into watching the man bind 'Noct's' arms behind his back and call him a spoiled brat.  _ Noct is really into that? Being called a brat?  _ Prom thought it was weird, but kinks were meant to be weird. He didn't spend much time thinking about the psychology of it. Instead, he finally slipped his hand beneath his pants and boxers. The warmth felt good against his hand, and his cock was starting to ache for some relief by now. Prompto carefully slid his pajamas and boxers down a little so that he could have room to work as the fake Prince was getting his ass slapped red.  _ Spanking, too? Six.  _ Prompto wasn't sure when his mind started twisting it, but he'd allowed his imagination to warp the video. His lustful mind took over, fitting Noctis easily into the role of the submissive Prince and himself into the role of confident and hot dom ordering him around and making him behave. He wondered what it would be like to have Noctis begging underneath him, ready and willing. Prom was also very curious about what it would feel like to have control. To have someone completely submitting to him, hanging helplessly on his every word. It was a notion that had him biting his lip to silence any moans he might have let slip by accident. As the false Prince whimpered and squirmed under the dom's hard and steady thrusting, Prompto's breathing hitched. He was lost in his fantasy, his daydream that he could make Noctis that desperate and eager. Before Prompto even had time to prepare for it, he was spilling all over his belly. Luckily, he only caught the blanket in a very small splotch which was easy to make unnoticeable. He gave himself a moment to come down from his orgasm high, and then Prompto got out of bed and cleaned up in the bathroom. He made sure to carefully dispose of anything that might give him away. The male made a mental note to wash his blanket that week as well. Just in case.

After cleaning up and taking care of any evidence, Prompto sidled back into bed feeling sated and warm. He began to feel guilty over touching himself/Noct...he also began to realize a few things about himself. One: He was super curious about domination. Two: Noctis would make an adorable submissive. Three: Jerking off near a roommate was unsettling. Jerking off when you're in the wrong body was weird. Jerking off when you're in your roommate's body? The actual weirdest. And Four: He might be actually falling for his friend. Too bone tired to worry about the consequences of that right at this moment, Prompto gave one last sleepy glance at Noct's unchanged figure. Then, his eyes fell closed and he drifted off to sleep at long last. 


	9. Saint Bernard

_ Droplets of sweat slid down Noctis' neck as he hid behind a stack of crates. He could feel himself trembling. He was still in Prompto's body, unable to warp no matter what he did. Noct had never felt so damn vulnerable in his life. The fear spread through every ounce of his blood like a wildfire, causing his chest to heave and his mind to race. Footsteps were heard approaching. _

_ ''Where are you, little Prince? Come out, come out...I know who you really are...'' Noctis' hand twitched, his eyes darting around and looking for a more secure hiding spot. _

_ ''You can only hide so long...I'll find you. I can practically smell your fear. Not used to being afraid, are you? Prince Noctis...an insufferable, selfish brat...and now, a coward. Practically a useless heir to the throne.'' The voice was cloying....there was a sickly sweetness to his words. It was masculine; too familiar sounding for his comfort. Noctis spotted a way out of the room-an open window with no screen. There were boxes stacked nearby, if he could only reach them. The footsteps suddenly got louder and his heart began to pound. _

_ ''Coward...weakling....making a terrible, selfish wish that robbed someone of his body..'' the crates behind him were suddenly thrown aside. Noctis let out a frightened gasp and scrambled back, his eyes wide with terror as he found himself staring at his Father's face, ''and you robbed me of my son, didn't you?'' The voice screeched, suddenly distorted. _

_ ''No! No, no! I didn't mean to! I wanted...I just wanted to...'' Noctis could feel tears welling in his eyes from the sheer panic and guilt as he tried to get his legs to stop feeling like jelly so he could make a run for it. _

_ ''Run away? That's all you're ever good for. All you _ _ EVER  _ _ do _ _ IS RUN AWAY.''  _ _ The last part was half screamed, half garbled. The voice that had once belonged to his Father was now twisted, the sound akin to metal grating upon metal. Noctis covered his ears, getting up on shaky legs anyway and making a break for the window. He could hear the monster behind him, the thing that was NOT his Father. It was so damn close he could practically feel its chill breath on the back of his neck. Noctis stumbled over the boxes on his way up to the ledge, grasping it tightly and attempting to lift himself up. He yelled out as his ankle was snatched in a fierce grip. Noct's nails scraped on the ledge, desperately trying to hold it. That was when he saw a hand reaching for him through the window. Noctis reached back, and a voice called out. He recognized it immediately. _

_ ''Noctis!!! Noct...! Buddy, please!  _ You have to wake up...!'' Prompto called to Noctis frantically, shaking him gently to try to wake him. The boy in Prompto's body thrashed around for a moment, his eyes flicking open.

''No! No, no!'' Noctis screamed out, only to realize a moment later he was in the real world now and Prompto was here.

''Hey, hey...it's okay. Everything is okay, dude...I'm here.'' Prom whispered softly, comfortingly grasping Noct's hand. All the other man could do was nod, cornflower eyes blown wide with fear still.

''I can't...I can't, I need to...I need to get stronger...We need to fix this...'' Noctis all but whimpered, clinging to Prompto's hand like it was his lifeline. For Prompto who had already realized he was developing very real feelings for the Prince, his heartstrings were tugged hard.

''One thing at a time, okay? We've got more training today....Iggy says we're getting better everyday...our trip is coming up soon, yeah? We'll get our bodies back. I promise.'' Prompto said with his cheery, sunny flair. Noct turned and hugged him. He attributed it to his sheer panic, but it still didn't sit right with him. What was it about Prompto that made him so comfortable? Why was his fear retreating? Why was it being replaced with a warmth in his belly? Why did Prompto's hug take him back to simpler times, when he was just a kid? Here, in his apartment with his friend....Noctis could be whoever he wanted to be. He could strip away the layers that made him Prince Noctis and just be Noct. He could only be vulnerable like this here, with him. The realization made something in his chest flutter, though Noctis couldn't be sure what it was.

''R-right...I'm sorry if I freaked you out...'' Noctis apologized, sitting up slowly and rubbing his temple as it was aching a bit.

''Don't be...that must've been one hell of a nightmare, dude.'' Prompto rose from his spot, offering his hand to Noctis. The other man gingerly took it, slowly getting off the ground. He realized that he must've fallen out of bed, which explained the sharp pain in his side.

''Yeah...it was something...we should get changed and get ready to meet with Iggy.'' Noctis stretched slowly. He thought he caught something in Prompto's eye then-an unreadable expression.

''Totally! Aren't we training with the Marshall today?''

''Yeah. Gladio has something to take care of with his old man, so he asked Cor to step in for today.''

''Cool! And he's...not a dick, right?'' Prompto asked shyly, rubbing his neck with a nervous look in his eyes.

''Nah, Cor is good at what he does, but he's not a dick.'' Noctis snatched some clothes and headed off to change, leaving Prompto to be curious about Cor Leonis.

The drive over to The Citadel gave Prompto plenty of time to squirm in his anxiety. He couldn't help chewing his nails from time to time. Whenever Noctis caught him doing that, he moved Prom's hands down. He didn't like the other boy filing his nails so short, not to mention he could tell it was a nervous habit and he wanted to steer Prompto away from that.

''It's cool, Prom. It's just a normal training day.''

''Normal for you, maybe. I've never met the Marshall. What if he thinks I suck? What if he hates my guts?''

''Cor isn't really that type of guy. I've never seen him be openly rude to a soldier.'' Noctis gave it some thought before answering.

''Really?''

''He is always highly praised by King Regis, and it's no wonder why. Cor is an excellent soldier, and even better at training. He's firm, but understands the importance of gentle guidance. I've had the pleasure of working with him many times myself. In fact, a lot of my fighting technique now has been greatly improved upon thanks to his assistance. He's also been made aware of your situation, so both of you can be comfortable in his presence.'' Ignis's explanation gave Prompto comfort in knowledge. He took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes.

Cor was waiting outside one of the many rooms in The Citadel dedicated to fighting, his hands clasped behind his back.

''Morning, boys. Noctis and..?'' Cor's breath caught in his throat as he stares at the freckled blonde before him. Although he was made aware of the situation, it took him for a moment to remember the blonde one was actually the Prince.

''Prompto...! Prompto Argentum, sir.'' The bubbly boy spoke up, a little mystified and still very much anxiety ridden. Cor regarded him with an odd look in his eyes. Prompto rubbed his arm sheepishly, feeling like that expression held so much weight. Why? Was he mad at Noctis for what he did? Was he mad at him for what he did? Prompto somehow felt even more nervous as Cor escorted them both inside the room.

As it turned out, Noctis and Ignis were right. Cor was nicer to train with than Gladio-giving plenty of praise and helpful tips where they were needed. Gladiolus was abrasive sometimes, which often caused Prompto to panic and be unable to focus. Cor's gentle advice and praise was calming to Prompto, and he found himself excelling.

''Good job. The pistol was an excellent choice for you. Really, you're a natural.'' Prom gave a nervous laugh, his eyes twinkling. It felt good to shoot, in a way he would never be able to describe. From the first minute he held a gun in his hands, he knew that was the weapon for him. Swords didn't feel right. Axes, hammers...all too heavy and awkward. But a small, deadly pistol...it felt right. When he aimed and slid his finger over the trigger, it was like the world moved in slow motion. Prompto could feel every movement around him, everything slowed to a crawl. Nothing mattered except him and the trigger. It was exhilarating. Being told he was a natural? Well, that gave him goosebumps...and perhaps a slight confidence boost.

''Thank you, sir.'' He bowed a little. Prompto missed the distant look in Cor's eyes as he stooped to bow.

''Woah, woah. Start bowing to me and people will ask questions. You're the Prince now, kid.'' Cor gently guided Prompto to stand. Their eyes met for a moment.  _ Why does he seem so...familiar? _

''R-right!''

''You both have made good progress today. Prompto, I think you should try the gun course tomorrow. I'll run through it with you, if you like. King Regis also said he aims to teach you how to transfer your power by the end of the week. Once that happens, Noctis should remember most of his abilities through your body. That being said, Gladio still wants to work with him before you all leave just a little more.''

''Thanks, Cor.'' Noctis responded, glad to have a plan but still feeling apprehensive. He missed his warping...he missed being untouchable.

''Don't mention it. You know where the showers are. Help yourselves, you've earned it.'' Cor steps over to one of the benches in the back and took a swig from his water bottle. Prompto bounced away, eager to wash off his sweat slicked skin.

''Cor...?'' Noctis cleared his throat, slowly leaning against one of the pillars in the room.

''Yes, Your Highness?''

''Is there a chance the power transfer won't work?'' His voice was soft and low, and such a genuine tone of worry from Noctis shocked the Marshall. He hadn't heard fear in the boy's voice since he was young.

''As long as Prompto is able to control his thoughts and worries for a moment, it should be possible. I don't see why it suddenly wouldn't work. Even if your minds have been swapped.'' Cor responded a moment later. Noctis sighed with relief.

''Thanks...Just want to go back to normal a little bit. Miss my powers, you know?''

''I get it, in a weird way. You know, you're so much more like your Dad than anyone gives you credit for.'' Cor chuckled fondly.

''What do you mean by that?'' The Prince's expression soured a little.

''Please, you think the King never messed around with strange magic?'' Noct regarded him with a curious gaze, his head tilting slightly in a very cat-like manner.

''Strange magic, huh? You been holding out on me with some old stories of you and Dad?''

''Perhaps,'' Cor said in a soft tone as he looked towards the showers, ''but I'm sure the King would like to tell you about them himself someday.''

''You've been acting super weird around Prompto. What is it?''

''Hmm? Oh, nothing.'' Cor dismissed it easily with a shrug. Noctis knew that was a lie, but he wasn't going to push his luck.

The car ride home was quiet aside from Prompto's excited humming. He was thrilled with how their training went and was eager to return to the apartment. When he crossed the threshold, he flopped into his desk chair.

''What are you up to?'' Noctis asked, tossing his jacket off and enjoying the heat in his apartment.

''Not much! Just remembered I was gonna get started with a photo album for Mrs. Tanaka. It's been a while since we talked and I just wanted her to make sure I didn't forget her.'' Prompto searched inside his desk and pulled out a sleek black album.

''She's a nice little old lady. How'd you guys get so close?'' Noctis asked curiously, dropping onto the couch.

''Well...I used to take pics of her cats, you know? I guess that's kinda how it started. It just....went from there. We would sit on the porch in the mornings, drinking lemonade and eating scrambled eggs. She tried to make sure I had something to eat, even if it wasn't always healthy. When I started to lose weight, she kinda gave me pushes in the right direction.'' Prompto explained fondly, skimming through the empty films in the book and adding a few pictures he had taken recently.

''Sounds like she's pretty important to you.'' Commented Noctis as he was laying back on the couch and playing on his phone.

''She's awesome. I'm glad you got to meet her.''

''She and I sorta talked that first night we swapped.''

''Really??? What did she say?'' Prompto gazed over at him with bright eyes.

''She was worried about you. She wanted to make sure you were okay.''

''Yeah, that's Tanaka for you. Sometimes I wonder what my life would've been like if she had adopted me instead, you know?'' Prompto halted the process of adding photos into the album for a moment, his thumb sliding over the plastic film.

''I can see that.'' Noctis nodded. With just his brief interaction with Prom's family, he had seen they were far from the best role models.

''Probably would've been more comfortable, despite the old lady smell. That place has its charm, believe it or not. It never felt empty or lifeless.'' Noctis thought back to Prompto's home, recalling the sheer spotlessness of it all. He remembered the absence of real photos on the walls and that overall lived in feel.

''Yeah. No offense, it kinda seemed like a bunch of zombies lived there.''

''They liked their appearances. Mrs. Tanaka? She doesn't care. I remember this one time, I spilled grape jelly on her marble countertop. I started to cry. I was sure she would be so mad!'' Prompto's eyes began to get a little glassy with nostalgia, a slow smile spreading over his face. Such an angelic expression was unbecoming of the body he was inhabiting, yet it made Noct's legs go weak for a moment. ''But when she saw the mess, she just...she said, 'Stop your crying, honey. There's nothing a little hard work can't fix,' and she cleaned it up.''

Noctis propped himself up a little, drawn to Prompto's stories. Normally, this kind of thing might bore him to bits, but there was something about the other boy that made him want to listen.

''Jeez. Sounds like your family was suffocating you.''

''Kind of, yeah. It's hard to explain. Sometimes, it really felt like that. Other times it was like... they weren't there at all. It felt like their trips got longer and longer, and the money envelopes they left with me got heavier and heavier.''

''How'd you take care of yourself? That...was probably really hard.'' He folded his arms over the couch armrest, resting his chin ontop of them. It was humbling to think about how difficult and scary things must have been for Prompto. Noctis was lucky to always have Ignis, no matter what.

''Sometimes it was. I totally sucked at cooking! So, I kinda learned to grab fast food on...the way home from school.'' There was a hesitation in Prompto's voice that Noctis picked up on.

''Really?''

''Yep...I, um... gained a lot of weight.'' It was almost as if Prompto expected Noct to turn away after that. As if he just knew the other would bolt from the room. All of his nervousness bled out through that one sentence and Noctis knew it wasn't a subject to be taken lightly.

''Oh...you didn't go on one of those terrifying crash diets, did you?'' There was a little bit of concern there. Prompto turned to see Noct's expression and he shook his head.

''Not exactly. I kind of got inspired one day and decided it was time I seriously do something about it. I tried my best to do it the healthy way, by eating better and exercising.''

''Inspired, huh?'' Noctis tilted his head, crossing his legs in the air behind him softly. Prompto laughed shyly at the Prince striking such a casual pose.

''There was this girl I really, really liked. I thought she liked me, too. It turned out she had eyes for someone else. Basically everyone else. I kinda thought that they had something I didn't, and that was a decent looking body.''

''Maybe. But the kind of person who only wants you for something that shallow maybe isn't someone you should be devoted to.''

''Who knew Noct had a wise side?''

''I've been there and it sucks. Don't go changing yourself for people who didn't deserve you before the changes.''

''You're really something else, Noct,'' there was a soft sigh before Prompto continued, ''I can't believe just how much has changed in such a short time.''

''It's pretty insane, but I could get used to it. With us in our right bodies, of course,'' Noctis thought back to their training with Cor for a brief moment, ''hey, by any chance you haven't actually met Cor before...have you?''

''No? Don't think so? I feel like I’d remember that! Why do you ask?'' Prompto tilted his head in the way a curious puppy might before he flopped down on the couch.

''He was acting really weird around you. Did you notice anything weird?''

''Well I guess he seemed sort of..familiar.''

''Familiar?'' Noctis puzzled for a moment, resting a hand on his chin in a pose that was much too Ignis to be his.

''You can't think there's some weird connection between me and Cor, dude. No way.''

''Maybe I should ask my Dad when we get back from this whole body change escapade.'' Noct yawned softly, sitting up. Prompto stared at him with a starry-eyed expression, almost thrilled at the use of 'we' and the reassurance it gave him.

''Let me know if you find out anything? There's still so much I don't know. If he knows something...I'd love to hear it.''

''Yeah, not a problem,'' Noctis stretched like a cat, looking around and spotting the official papers on the table that he still had to read through, ''guess I've got homework to do. Put on a movie or something, I won't be super long.''

''You sure you don't want help or anything?''

''Nah, I've got it.'' He smiled at his friend before heading over to the table. The two boys sat quietly for a bit in a comfortable silence. Prompto eventually picked a movie and slowly got up to find something to eat. That was when Noctis looked up from his papers to ask him what he was up to and he picked up on something- Prompto was limping.

''Whoa, Prom. You okay?''

''Huh?'' The boy in his body asked dumbly, looking over at him.

''You're limping. Did something happen in training?''

''Nah, I've been feeling like this for days. It's this weird kind of....numbing sensation. It feels tingly, but it also hurts.''

''Where at exactly?'' Noct knew that pain all too well, and he had secretly been hoping Prompto wouldn't have to.  _ Please, don't tell me... _

''It's like...it's in a really weird spot, dude.''

''Weird? Dude, it's my body. It's not weird, just tell me.''

''It's,'' Prompto turns awkwardly and presses a hand to his lower back, ''it starts here. It's warm, too fucking warm. And then the sensation just kinda goes down to my thigh from there.''

''Fuck..'' Noctis closed his eyes for a moment. He'd thought with how long Prompto went without displaying the signs maybe somehow the swap had cured it.

''Wh-what is it? I'm not gonna die, am I? Oh, Shiva. I'm gonna die.''

''You're not gonna die, dork. It's Sciatic Nerve pain.''

''Sci....Sai-attic nerve pain?'' Prompto repeated slowly. He didn't know what a Sciatic nerve was, but it didn't sound promising.

''When I was a kid, I was in a pretty bad accident,'' Noctis explained, getting up from his chair and heading to the kitchen. He opened the freezer and retrieved an ice pack, wrapping it in a hand towel, ''it almost killed me...I was in a wheelchair for a long time.''

''Oh...yikes, I'm so sorry.'' The other boy took the ice pack when it was offered to him and rested it over the spot that felt the worst.

''I mean, on one hand, I wasn't paralyzed. So, that was good. But the drawback was that my Sciatic nerve suffered permanent damage. Iggy could tell you more about the technical sides of it then I could. All I know it that starts here,'' Prompto almost shrieked when he felt Noct's hands gently guide the ice pack to the center of his lower back, ''and it ends at the bottoms of your feet. It's a really important nerve.'' 

''Fuck...do you live with this kind of pain all the time?'' Prompto hoped the red tinge in his cheeks would fade quickly. He tried not to think often about the night he touched himself in Noct's body, but now that he was a little too close for comfort the feelings were flooding back. He had to distract himself somehow.

''Not all the time, nah. I guess I'd call it episodes. Training becomes a bitch because it just makes it hurt worse. I've tried just about every painkiller and only a few of them work. Ignis finds these awesome bath soaks that really help, though.'' Noctis waved Prompto to the bathroom and opened the cabinet. He pointed to a blue pouch containing what looked like large chunks of salt.

''The best way to deal with the pain is to be aggressive. Set alarms on your phone for like...every few hours and put an ice pack on. Take a hot bath in these once when you wake up and once before bed. I've got the pain meds, too.'' Prompto really felt for Noctis. The pain wasn't unbearable, but it was enough to make menial tasks difficult. How could he manage his work with this pain? Continue training? The thought was enough to make him regret swapping bodies back.

''Noct, that's terrible. I can't imagine living with this.''

''Eh, it's not really a big deal anymore. I've gotten better at handling it than I used to be. I'm sorry you have to deal with it before we swap...I should have thought before I made that wish.'' Noctis ran a hand through his hair, feeling wrought with guilt over his new friend having to experience the type of pain that used to make him wake up crying into his pillow.

''It's not your fault, dude. I thought we agreed on this, yeah?'' Prompto smiled in a cheery manner, holding the ice pack and leaning against the wall. It was awkward to hold the ice pack there, but it was relieving some of the pain so he wasn't complaining.

''I know. But I started to think since you hadn't had the pain yet, maybe...it wouldn't affect you.''

''It's okay. If you put up with it as long as you have, I think I can handle it for just a few days or weeks.'' Prompto put on a brave smile, and it gave Noct's mind a little ease.

''Alright. I'll do what I can to help make it better, because I know how much it sucks.'' He started to draw a warm bath. It occurred to Noctis how truly strange it was. How sheltered and closed off he had been not that long ago...and yet, here he was now-sharing his feelings and performing small acts of kindness for his lively friend. His friend. It felt so good for Noct to be able to think that without bitter thoughts of them getting paid to do this or it being their duty. Prompto could have went to find Rose at any time. He could have expressed desire to move out once this whole ordeal was said and done, but Prompto seemed glad at the prospect of sharing his living space with someone. Noctis knew it wouldn't be easy. There were bound to be days when Prompto would see the not so kind side of him. It was something worth risking.

''I see that smile over there. You doing okay now?'' Prom grabbed the salts from the cabinet and set them on the edge of the tub.  _ Noct wouldn't return my feelings. There's no way. He's so far out of my league but...I can't help feeling like this is right. I'd rather be his friend than his nothing at all. So, just keep your mouth shut, Prompto. Don't give anything away. _

''Huh? Oh, yeah! The ice helping any?''

''Yeah. I think I can actually move without limping constantly.''

''Good. That's a start. Hopefully this will help, yeah? I'll ah...leave you to it.'' Noct got up and patted Prompto on the shoulder as he stepped out.  _ Ugh, that was so dumb. Pat on the shoulder? _

Noctis began to wonder if those types of feelings were normal. Was he supposed to want to impress Prompto? Was that how friends like this worked? He was the Prince and he never had to work to impress someone. He never had to try to get people to like him. Noctis never  _ wanted  _ to before. He never desired anyone's attention. Noct kept to himself at work, in school, in meetings. In any aspect of his life involving others, he had never had to earn someone's adoration and respect. He was given it freely (along with other things that made him uncomfortable). Something about this dynamic felt new and exciting to Noct- but also anxiety inducing. Things still felt so very fragile. Too fragile for him to be ready to devote anything other than mild curiosity to the nature of his and Prompto's friendship. Not yet.

Prompto sat in the bath for a longer time than he would like to admit, trying to get his feelings for Noct reigned in before he went back out there. Once he no longer felt like he might explode, Prompto climbed out of the tub and dried off. His back did feel better, and the pain that had once been radiating down his thigh had eased up. He sighed with relief, wrapping the towel around his hips and heading to their shared room to change.

That night, both boys had a hard time sleeping. Prompto's mind was thick with anxiety about his quickly developing feelings for Noctis, and Noctis was lost to the midst of curiosity.

''Hey, Noct?''

''Yeah?'' Came his voice from the other end of the room, laden with the melancholy of desperately wanting to sleep but not being able to reach it.

''I don't know if I ever thanked you for your help with the Armiger. When we were kidnapped...'' Prompto said slowly, a hand resting on his belly as he stared at the ceiling. Noctis had been avoiding all thoughts of that incident as he tended to believe it was his fault. The self-hatred would bleed out sometimes, and that wasn't something he wanted Prompto to see.

''Oh, um...yeah. No problem.''

''I know you don't like talking about it-''

''How do you know that?''

''Your lip does this thing. Kinda like a twitch. I just wanted you to know I appreciated it.'' It was silent for a few minutes while Noctis wondered if there was any truth to that.

''Well...thanks. I wish I didn't have to teach you like that.''

''I think we both do. I also think you should realize that it wasn't your fault.'' A sharp pang flooded Noct's chest and he looked over at him. Noctis had to blink a few times because once more he saw Prompto. Not himself.

''I-um..''

''Things happen, dude. Living in your body has taught me being the Prince kinda sucks. You're right... you don't have any freedom, no sense of safety and security by yourself. And it must be hard hanging out with Iggy and Gladio since they're also your bodyguards.''

''Well, Ignis is more like my teacher, advisor, bodyguard and Mom all rolled into one.'' Both boys laughed at that before Prompto spoke again.

''Okay, okay! You got me there. In...all seriousness, though...If I wasn't sure about the whole Crownsguard thing before, I am now.''

''Really? You still wanna do that? Thought for sure all that training would've made you think it was crazy.''

''Maybe it is crazy, but....I was painfully shy when I was younger. I had a really hard time making friends. So, call me insane but it's really nice to have one now. And maybe your life would be a little less stressful if you could hang out with a friend and be safe at the same time. Ignis and Gladio can't get all salty with us for going out alone if I'm trained to fight.'' Prompto admits slowly. Noctis let that all sink in. Prompto was undoubtedly right. 

''Well, you've got some good points. So, I guess I'll allow it.''

''Oh thank you, my wise and noble Prince.'' Prompto mocked in a high voice that was horrible in Noct's low register and Noctis tossed a pillow at him in response. It missed and bounced away.

''Never do that in my voice again.'' There was no harshness in his tone-instead, it was playful laughter.

''Aright, alright. I'll be good. But seriously, thank you.''

''No problem. Now go to sleep, you nerd.'' Noct finally felt his muscles relax and sink into the mattress. He hadn't realized just how much tension he had been holding.

''Goodnight, Noct.''

''Night, dork.'' Just before he drifted off, Noctis could swear he saw Prompto in his right body again, rolling over onto his side. The soft blonde tresses splayed over his pillow, the freckles spanning his muscled arms. Was it strange to think your friend is beautiful? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Your support keeps me going always!


	10. Scarlet Macaw

''Noctis, did you remember to pack sunscreen?''

''Yes, Ignis,'' Noctis said with a heavy sigh, ''and before you ask, yes. I remembered the potions, too.''

''Excellent. Our journey may not be long, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't be prepared for absolutely everything.'' Ignis pushed up his glasses before hefting the last luggage bag into the Regalia.

''Jeez, the rich live in luxury. We're only planning to stay like two nights and you've packed for a month.'' Prompto laughed as he shut the trunk.

''Iggy likes to be thorough.'' Gladio said with a Cheshire grin. Ignis couldn't argue this fact and so he remained silent as he headed for the driver's seat. Noctis reached for the handle and stopped dead in his tracks when he heard very familiar footsteps approaching from behind. He turned to see King Regis descending the stairs, looking regal as ever and perhaps a bit nervous.

''Prince Noctis...I hope your trip outside the city fares well. I hope you manage to find this woman and that she sets things right. Above all...I hope you'll return home safe.'' He rested a hand upon the boy's shoulder. Their eyes met and they both stood there in silence for a moment just observing each other.

''I'll fix this, I promise. Then, I'll come home and be ready for that dumb Gala.'' Noctis said smoothly with a laugh. Regis shook his head with a sigh, but he couldn't resist an endearing smile.

''Just be safe, son.''

''I'll do my best.'' Noct was always surprised to see his Father acting, well, Fatherly. He realized just how much their brush with danger affected the older man.

''And I expect all of you to look after him as well as you can...Bring him home safe.'' Regis pleaded, looking around at the other three men. Each of them nodded and bowed. Prompto was the last to bow, as he was always still mystified by the King.

After a few more parting words, the boys climbed into the Regalia and their journey began. Noct watched in awe as the sheltered life he had always known flew by, reduced to nothing more than lovely scenery.

Prompto hated long car rides, but some of the cute selfies he took made up for the time they spent stuck in traffic. He wanted to get plenty to take to Mrs. Tanaka and maybe even Aranea.

''This isn't a pleasure cruise.'' Ignis reminded Prompto as he weaved through traffic carefully.

''I know, but I think the lady next door to me would really like to see the areas outside of Insomnia! I'm not sure if she's ever been out of the city before.''

''Lady, huh?'' Gladio flexed his eyebrows and Prompto made a sour face. Noctis caught that and snorted loudly, covering his mouth.

''Gross, no!!! She's so old, dude. She's like my Grandma.'' Prompto responded, shaking his head wildly.

''Well, I don't know what you're into.''

''Definitely not old ladies, my guy.'' Prompto shuddered, suddenly feeling like taking a small break from snapping photos was acceptable.

It seemingly took forever to get outside Insomnia limits. As they drove over the bridge, Noctis suddenly felt nauseous.

''Ugh...'' He rested a hand over his belly, groaning softly.

''Feeling sick, Noct?'' Gladio raised an eyebrow.

''Yeah... feel like I might throw up.''

''Oh no! I sometimes get motion sickness...! Noct must be feeling that!'' Prompto turned around in his seat and Ignis looked mortified.

''For Shiva's sake, please sit down before you get yourself hurt. We're almost at the border. Once we pass, you and Noctis can switch seats. The passenger seat should help alleviate the feeling of motion sickness.'' Ignis instructed, giving Prompto a pointed look that said, ''Sit down, or else.'' Prompto nodded and immediately slid back in his chair.

''Fuck...'' Noct covered his mouth, feeling like he really might throw up.

''Slow, deep breaths, Noct! You'll feel better.'' Prompto tried his best to help him keep it together as the boys checked out at the Insomnian border. Once they were a little ways down the road, Ignis pulled over and the boys swapped seats.

''Here! I always keep these on me, just in case.'' Noctis watched curiously as Prompto pulled a handful of peppermint candy from his bag.

''How is candy gonna help?'' Gladio laughed a little.

''Peppermint makes me feel better.''

''It does actually have some scientific basis. Peppermint does indeed have a calming and numbing affect on the stomach, which often helps with nausea and stomach aches.'' Ignis explained slowly. Prompto felt a little validated. The mints were actually something his Mother recommended....he wondered for a brief moment how they were doing.

Noctis was relieved when his nausea finally got under control and he could see the world without being focused on possibly vomiting in his Dad's car. Liede was a relatively warm and barren type of climate, with plenty of sand and rocky hills and structures. It was so drastically different then living in the big city, as houses and little rest stops were spread pretty far apart from each other. Prompto was so excited that he snapped dozens of photos on their way out. Ignis kept his eyes flicking between the dashboard and the road. Something had caught his attention, and it was greatly concerning him.

''What's wrong, Iggy?'' Gladio caught it before the other two, watching him with concern.

''The check engine light is on.'' Ignis replied slowly, eyeing the red bright red warning light.

''Oh, that ain't a big deal. I'm sure it'll be fine.''

''It's possible it could be nothing, but if it were something serious, I would rather get the problem fixed now. Part of making it home in one piece is making sure the Regalia isn't going to fall apart on us.''

''Um, didn't the King mention that there's a mechanic on the way through Liede that can help us if we have issues?''

''Right you are, Prompto. Cid, I believe. He said we could find them at Hammerhead. Everyone keep a sharp eye out!'' Ignis slowed down just a bit in the hopes they wouldn't miss it.

Hammerhead was incredibly hard to miss, as it turned out. The gas station/diner/auto repair shop was quite a sight and it certainly stood out among the empty desert. As if the billboards and signs weren't enough, the awning styled like an enormous Hammerhead shark was visible from a long ways out. Ignis pulled in and parked smoothly.

''What can I do you fer?'' An older man with a gravely old voice spoke up, gently resting a hand on the Regalia.

''Are you Cid? His Majesty told us that we could come here if we faced any problems with our vehicle.'' Ignis shook Cid's hand, always keeping his diplomatic air up.

''I sure am,'' his eyes found Noctis, ''well, well. Look at you, all grown up. Prince Noctis, huh? Hoping for some sort of life changin' journey?''

Prompto didn't really know how to respond to that at all, ''I, um...yeah. I am.''

''Let's hope so. You look like the lost member in some sort of rock band, not a future King.'' His criticism made Noct a little mad, but then he saw how nervous Prompto was and he felt bad.

Noct cleared his throat, ''We're having an issue with the check engine light.''

''That so? Well, I'd love to see what's bothering her! She's purdy as can be!'' A heavily accented female voice filled the air. Prompto looked past Cid to see a beautiful blonde woman standing there. She had oil and grease smeared on her cheeks, nose and arms and she was wearing a simple white tank top and a pair of baggy jeans.

''You gonna take this one?''

''Paw, I reckon I should. You been at work all day, go get some rest.'' She insisted, shooing him off. The older man huffed just a bit. Instead of heading to get rest, he went right for his garage. The woman sighed, shaking her head with a laugh.

''Sorry about that! My Paw can be a bit intimidatin'. I'm Cindy, Cid's grease monkey Granddaughter. What do y'all need?'' Cindy smiled in a very friendly way, and the warmth behind her gaze had Prompto melting.

''She's having an issue with the check engine light.'' Gladio explains, leaning against the passenger door with his hip.

''Hmm...Well, there's a whole list of things it could be. I'll need to diagnose the problem first. You boys have somewhere to be while ya wait? Could be a while!''

''Not really.'' Noctis stated simply as he glanced around the lot.

''Well, there's a little camper for rent in the back. Takka's diner is right beside it. He makes some real good food! Make yourselves at home! I'll get right to work.''

''T-thank you!'' Prompto smiled shyly, his face pink.

''Ain't a problem!''

With that, the four boys were forced to put their trip on hold while the Royal vehicle got a diagnostic check. Ignis sighed, thankful they had left early, otherwise they would have missed the festival and their chance to track this woman down.

''Well, I suppose we don't have another choice. I'll buy some ingredients and make lunch.'' Ignis pushed up his glasses and headed into the gas station in hopes of finding something promising.

Prompto took a few more photos and then headed inside the store himself, looking around with curiosity. He tilted his head when he read some of the prices, ''Ignis, what's a Gil?''

''That must be the currency of this region...and we only have yen.''

''That's not good.'' Noctis spoke up with concern. How were they gonna afford the car repairs, food, a place to sleep?

''I saw some fliers for hunting in the area. That should get us enough to make repairs on the Regalia and get ingredients for food.'' Gladiolus suggested.

''Right...Yes, we can do that. We can ask Cindy if she knows a Haven in the area we can make camp at.'' Ignis nodded thoughtfully.  _ Hunting,  _ thought Prompto,  _ boy I hope I don't mess that up. _

Gladio took a few of the wanted posters, examining the types of daemons spotted, the locations and their weaknesses.

''These look like a piece of cake. Won't be a problem.'' He grins, slightly excited. Gladio had been training his entire life to protect Noct, but he had yet to showcase all of his skill. It would be nice to finally sink his blade into something.

''Speak for yourself, big guy.'' Prompto looked at the posters nervously.

''Well, let's go take care of these daemons, shall we? The sooner we're done, the sooner we can return and I can whip something up.'' Ignis rolls up the poster and hands it back to Gladio.

''Where y'all headed to?'' Cindy asked curiously as she set down her myriad collection of tools before getting to work.

''Just going to do some hunting in the area.''

''Oh, that would be such a big help! Here...!'' Cindy hurried back to the garage and returned swiftly, holding out a map to them.

''Thank you....! That's so thoughtful!'' Prompto watched with a shy smile as she handed the map to Ignis.

''Just don't want y'all getting lost. You can see Takka at the diner, he should know all about those critters you're lookin' for. Best of luck to ya!'' She flashed them a friendly smile before diving into her work.

''She's  _ amazing. _ '' Prompto tried his hardest not to squeal. His face was red, and it made Noct mad for no inexplicable reason. That only made Noctis more mad, so he kept his comments to himself.

Takka circled the areas on the map where the daemons were last reported before waving the boys off on their little trip. The walk through the desert was exhausting enough, as the rocky and rugged terrain was hard on their feet. Their destination wasn't exactly close, either. When they reached a few miles out of Hammerhead, a deep growl filled the air.

''About time!'' Gladio summoned his broadsword as a scraggly dog looking monster came snarling into view from behind a rock. Noctis had seen these things in books, but never in person. He was appalled by how truly unnatural they looked and moved. He called to his sword, still not quite used to the idea of it no longer being his Armiger. As such, he didn't feel quite as powerful or confident in his movements. Noctis still retained a calm demeanor, trying his best not to seem afraid in the face of these predatory beings.

''Prompto, watch out!'' Ignis warned and that gave the gunner time to spin around and shoot one of the growling beasts just as it lunged at him. He was deadly accurate with his pistol and it made Noct feel just as savage as these monsters.  _ Focus, Noct. This isn't training anymore, I can't be getting distracted. What the hell is wrong with me? _

Noctis didn't have time to debate this, as something bit him on the leg and dragged him down. He cried out, his weapon flying from his hands as he desperately tried to find something to hold onto.

''Noct!! Wake up!'' Gladio shouted, slashing the beast holding him and pulling the younger man up to his feet. A trail of warm blood trickled down Noct's leg from the teeth marks. 

''Thank you...'' He panted softly, picking his sword up off the ground.

''That was the last of them, I believe.'' Ignis adjusted his glasses and his daggers vanished in the usual flash of light accompanying the Armiger.

''Noct, you need to be more careful. That daemon caught you off guard.'' Gladio said this gruffly as he took a potion from the Armiger and tended to Noct's wound.

''Sorry. I guess I'm still used to warping...'' It was a skill Prompto hadn't even managed yet. He was also hoping they'd fix this before he absolutely needed to learn it.

''It's alright. You've got the three of us here for a reason. However, we can't always protect you. Just be more vigilant from now on.'' Ignis reassured him softly but sternly.

''Awesome! Did you see me shoot that daemon! I was so fast!'' Prompto grinned, spinning his gun and sending it back to the Armiger. Noctis wanted to confess.  _ ''Oh, I definitely saw. It nearly made me bait for them because it was so....it felt so...''  _ Noct suddenly realized it. He connected every last piece. The fact that he had been comfortable to hug and touch Prompto, the reasons why he might be feeling jealous over Cindy and Prompto's crush, why he found him so distracting sometimes.

''Let's go back. I'm starving.'' Noctis lead the way, Ignis and Gladio exchanging looks. Both of them were wondering the same thing. Prompto, however, was very much confused and felt the dynamic shift in the air. Had he done something wrong?  _ Was it something I said? _

The boys were practically silent as they headed back to Hammerhead. It had been a long walk, but they pay made the trip out worth it. Now they could afford food and repairs to the Regalia.

''The nearest Haven is just behind Hammerhead.'' Ignis stated calmly, handing the groceries off to Noctis.

''Right? Why are you telling me?''

''Because I want you and Prompto to go set up the tent and get things underway. Gladiolus and I will speak with Cindy about the car repairs.''

''Me and Prompto?'' Noctis felt more than a little worried about that.

''Its Prompto and I, actually.''

Noct groaned loudly, ''fuck your grammar lesson.''

''Yes, you and Prompto will go get things ready. We won't be long.'' Noctis looked over at Prompto who smiled brightly, blissfully unaware.

''Alright. Yeah, let's go.'' The boys headed off down the trail, following the blue smoke drifting from the nearby Haven.

''Have you located an issue, miss?'' Ignis folded his arms, listening to Cindy speak.

''Well, the bad news is the check engine light wasn't entirely a false alarm. The good news is, all she needed was a new thermostat.'' Cindy grinned, leaning against the Regalia and gently laying a hand on the side of the door.

''Oh, excellent...!''

''The slightly worse news is that could take a few hours with this model. I'm not entirely familiar with her and she's so unique. I can promise you I'll work all night to make sure she's ready for ya tomorrow morning!'' She said with fierce determination.

''That's quite alright...Thank you very much. I can't tell you how much we appreciate that.'' Ignis sighed a little, once again grateful they had extra time.

''It ain't that bad, Iggy. We left a day early just in case. It doesn't take a full day to reach Lestallum.'' Gladio tried his best to comfort him, believing that to be the sole source of Ignis' concerns.

''It's not just that. Earlier, Noctis became distracted.''

''By Prompto, yeah. It's gonna happen.''

''How can he be safe if this continues to happen?''

Gladiolus took a moment to think on this, rubbing his chin, ''we can't protect him from everything. I know getting distracted is dangerous, but it'll wear off once the two of them finally talk about shit. That's why you split us up like this, isn't it?''

''None of my schemes get past you, do they?'' Ignis chuckled softly, sliding a hand into his pocket.

''I've known you and that mind too long, Iggy.'' He pressed his index finger to the other man's forehead for a moment.

''Prompto will be in Noct's life for a long time. We all see that, we all know it. Even His Majesty is seeing that. He asked the Council to stop pressuring Noct about finding a suitable woman.''

''Did he now? Damn.''

''There are modern solutions to this now. Noctis wouldn't be the first Caelum to be attracted to males. It's written all throughout their history. However, he might be the first King that could actually marry one.'' Ignis stated, watching the two boys from a distance as they walked along the trail.

''So, do we encourage it? Say nothing?'' Gladio asked slowly.

''Noctis gets to choose so little of his life. So many things are demanded of him constantly. Prompto said something to me the first night they confessed their body-swap scenario to me...he told me that I should wonder what made Noctis feel so miserable he would make a wish like that in the first place.''

''Ignis..''

''He was right, Gladio. Noctis is kind, caring and compassionate. He will make an excellent ruler. However, I fear for his well being if we continue to go along the path we were on. It needs to change, to diverge. I won't stand in the way of a relationship with Prompto, if that is what he desires. Who are we to dictate whom he should love?''

''The Council will be pissed. Even if Regis backs him up.''

''Absolutely. It isn't their choice to make, however. Noctis carries the Lucian blood. They can't very well force him to stop.''

''They can't exactly carry on the bloodline.''

''Unless Noctis takes a surrogate. The magic can continue on that way. Believe me, I thought about all of this the moment I saw how they were acting together. I think that it isn't just good for Noctis. It's necessary.'' Gladio nodded after a moment.

''You're probably right. You know the kid way better than I do. ''

''You worry probably twice as much as I do. I know this situation alarms you, but I assure you that there's no need for concern. We will figure this out. For them, for us...'' Ignis rested a gentle hand over Gladio's. The bigger man nodded with a rarely seen smile.

''Hey, if we make it work then maybe they can, too.''

''That's the spirit.'' Ignis manages a laugh, feeling relieved now that he talked about it.

Prompto was unsure why Noctis wouldn't speak up now. The air felt different...something had changed. Perhaps Noct had finally realized he didn't want Prom there when they swapped back. All of his fears ate him up alive as they struggled to set the tent up together.

''Ugh, this is so damn hard. Gladio makes it look so easy.'' Noctis groaned, hammering a stake into the ground.

''Right? The big guy could probably do this in his sleep.'' Prompto wipes sweat off his brow, getting one of the last stakes in the ground.

''It wouldn't surprise me if that's his favorite dream.'' Noct laughed. The air started to go back to normal as they both laughed. Then it fell silent again.  _ I should talk to him. My Dad would never allow it...but I...I like him. I like Prompto. _

Noct looked over as the sound of footsteps caught his attention. He was shocked to see Gladio and Ignis standing there. It wasn't the fact that they were there that shocked him-but they were holding hands.

''Um? Are you guys?''

''Oh! Yes.'' Ignis cleared his throat before releasing Gladio's hand and rummaging through the ingredients.

''Woah, woah. You guys are dating?'' Noctis watched them curiously, a little hurt they never told him.

''Yes. We have been for quite some time.''

''And you never told me?''

''It was kinda obvious.'' Prompto spoke up, shrugging his shoulders.  _ Was it?  _ Noctis looked back on their memories in the recent months especially. Perhaps he did remember seeing them play footsy under the table the few times Gladio had joined them for dinner. He also knew they had a lot of plans together, but normally assumed it had something to do with him. Then, he thought back to the way they looked at each other. It really  _ had  _ changed and he didn't notice it.

''We never said anything because we thought it might be strange for you to hear.'' Ignis replies, getting the stove fired up.

''Strange?''

''Yeah? Your lifelong friends shacking up? Might be weird.'' Gladio snorted, fixing the spots in the tent that weren't all that great.

''It's only weird when you talk about it like that.''

''Apologies for not saying anything, Noct.'' Ignis hoped him discovering the nature of their relationship might push him to explore his and Prompto's in return.

''No problem. So, the Regalia?''

''Oh, yes! Well, the problem is the thermostat. Cindy said it could take hours, unfortunately.''

''Thank the Six. We should still have time to make it!'' Noctis sighed with relief, flopping into one of the camping chairs lined up around the fire.

Ignis got to work on dinner, nodding slowly, ''Let's hope all goes as plan and that there are no further issues.''

When dinner had finished, they all gathered around the fire to eat. Prompto played with some settings on his camera and took a few pictures. Noctis stared into the fire, lost in thought for a while. Ignis and Prompto chatted, talking about food and different types of flowers.

As night fell upon them, Noctis found himself enthralled by the stars. He hadn't seen a starry sky this beautiful in ages. The thought brought back unpleasant memories, and he sat at the edge of the Haven alone.

''Aren't you gonna go talk to him?'' Gladio suggested to Prompto.

''W-what? Me? No way.''

''Neither of us will get him out of this slump.''

''I probably won't, either.''

''You won't know unless you try.'' Ignis insisted. Prompto wanted a chance to prove himself necessary in this group. He was desperate to make sure he wasn't cast out or left behind. So, he slowly rose and made his way over to the Prince.

''Noct? You okay, buddy?''

''Huh? Oh, um...I don't know.''

''Did you want company?'' Prompto asked with slight hesitation.

Noctis though on it for a few moments, gazing out at the glassy night sky, ''yeah. Go ahead.''

Prompto sat down beside him, watching Noct out of the corner of his eye.

''You wanna talk about what's on your mind?''

''No,'' Noctis said at first and Prompto fell deathly silent, ''but I think maybe I need to.''

''Whatever you gotta do, man. I'm here. I won't say a word if you don't want me to.'' It took a while for Noctis to speak up beyond that. He spent a long time searching for the right words to explain how and why he was feeling. He had never shared any of this with anyone, and who better than Prompto?

''It was a really nice night just like this. The stars were out and it was quiet...I was with my Mom. We were heading back from a visit to Tenebrae, and it all went wrong so fast. The daemon, she..came out of nowhere. She threw our car over...there was fire, blood. I don't really remember much. When I woke up, I was in so much pain...they told me I might never walk again. Luna helped me recover with her healing magic but even that wasn't enough to heal me fully. I still have some abilities and powers blocked off to me. Possibly forever. And my Mom...she didn't make it.'' Noctis looked down at his hands, remembering her ruby blood staining them. He hugged himself, proceeding to make himself small.

''You're probably tired of hearing this, but I am so sorry, Noct...that's horrible.'' Prompto said softly, wanting to wrap him up in a hug and protect him.

''This is my first time outside the city since that night...is it bad that I'm scared it might happen again?''

''It's not...''

''The worst part is this whole fucking political fight at home, it's because of a choice my Dad made to help out Niflheim refugees. To help the citizens who paid for the ruler's mistakes. I remember them talking about how the Empire was the one behind the daemon attack...this was before the fall, so it's probably true. If he can put aside his anger for the people who took his wife and almost his son...why can't our people?'' Noctis closed his eyes slowly, fighting back tears.

''Maybe they can't because they don't know. Fear makes people do some crazy things. Maybe your Dad should make a speech about it. I mean, the public doesn't really know the full truth of what happened to the Queen.'' Prompto gently rested a hand on Noct's leg. The other man stared down at it for a few moments before gently laying his hand over Prom's.

''Yeah...I just want to fix this. I want to stop being afraid. I want my Dad to stop being afraid.'' Noctis admitted slowly.

''Hey, you guys will figure this out. I know you will. The people will come around. Maybe not all of them, but that's okay.''

''Thank you, Prompto...'' Noctis sighed with relief, feeling a weight off of his chest.

''Yeah...no problem.'' Prompto began to feel better as well, thinking perhaps Noct's silence and the strange shift in the air had to do with these dark thoughts and not about him.

For a long time, the both of them stayed silent and watched the stars overhead.

''They kinda remind me of Rose's tent.'' Noct said after a while.

''Hmm? The stars?''

''Yeah! That magic she used on her tent? Or in it, I guess? It was really cool.''

''Wait, what did it look like to you? The inside of her tent?''

''It was like an entire galaxy inside. I could reach out and touch the stars. Why, was yours different?''

''Yeah! Mine was snow...! It was so awesome.'' Prompto laughed, leaning back on his hands and swinging his legs.

''I wonder why it was so different for us. We should ask her tomorrow.''

''Not like she'll tell us. She's pretty mysterious.''

''That's a good point. I thought she kinda reminded me of Ignis with all those riddles.''

''Yeah! You're right, I can totally hear it now!'' Noctis laughed, feeling a little lighter. Somehow he felt like this trip was exactly what he needed.

That night, Noct had little trouble falling asleep. The weight of what happened to his Mother was finally off of him for a moment and he no longer felt crushed. Prompto lay awake for a while, smushed in between Noctis and Gladio. He wondered how he was going to tell Noct about his feelings-or even, if he ever would. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so, so much for reading!


	11. Doe

When the morning rose, the boys got everything packed and ready to go. Gladio took down the tent while Prompto and Noctis folded up the chairs and helped Ignis with the stove.

''Mighty glad to see you boys! We got her all fixed!'' Cindy beams with pride, gently patting the hood of the Regalia.

''Wonderful, thank you.'' Ignis and Cid talk money, and once they've paid the boys hop in their fixed up vehicle.

''Have fun on your trip!'' Cindy waves happily.

''You tell ole Reggie if he ever passes us, stop on in.''

Noctis can't help but smile. He knew how close Cid and his Father used to be and he didn't want them to lose that, ''yeah! I'll tell him!''

They wave at the two mechanics as Ignis pulls out of the Hammerhead parking lot and takes off. For a while, the four of them sit in near silence. The clicking of Prom's camera was the only sound to be heard until Gladio spoke up.

''So, how far away is Lestallum?''

''It's about a two hour drive, give or take.''

''Bleh, long car rides.'' Prompto groans, leaning back in his seat.

''It will be over before you know it. Besides, you get to enjoy the lovely scenery. I've heard ever since there have been less daemons about, the landscape has gotten quite lovely.''

''Really?''

''Oh, yes. More houses are being built, the woods are overflowing with flora and fauna.'' Ignis explains softly, only taking his eyes off the road for mere seconds at a time.

''That sounds really nice. After being scared for so long, I bet it's good for people to be out more.''

''Daemons are rarely able to get near human settlements anymore. There may come a day soon when the Lucis Caelum line can finally relax. I know there haven't been reports of daemons in Altissia or Tenebrae for years. The Oracle Lunafreya makes visits to other countries and heals whomever she can.''

''Oh...right!' Prompto had heard of Luna numerous times before Noctis mentioned her. She was somewhat of a celebrity. Luna was well known to be an incredible healer and her magic was a gift to those afflicted with the Scourge.

''Maybe I should do that.'' Noctis stated simply and Ignis' eyes widened for a moment.

''Noctis, I'm not so sure. Insomnia needs you.''

''To rule someday, yeah. But everyone keeps reminding me my Dad won't be around forever. So, maybe I should offer to do some healing in Lucis while I can.''

''Perhaps you're right...your Father used to do it, but he's lacked the strength for many years now. Especially for holding up the wall. Now that it's gone...you could be right.'' Ignis puzzled this for a few moments, shocked Noctis suggest such a radical thing.

''It would be a big help to Lady Lunafreya.'' Gladiolus agreed, proud of Noct for thinking like a ruler. It was about time.

''Yeah...I'll talk to my Dad about it after we get home.'' Noctis yawned, curling up in his seat. Sitting in the passenger was still weird to him. He almost always sat in back behind the driver, or in the driver's seat.

The ride to Lestallum was long, but Prompto got some beautiful pictures. Ignis even pulled over every now and then so they could get some group shots. Prompto watched in amazement as Lestallum came into view, an enormous bridge being the only obstacle in the way.

''It's so beautiful...''

''Yes, it is rather incredible.'' Ignis took a moment to marvel at the sight as they drove over the bridge leading into a brick tunnel. As they came out the other end into a bustling little town, there seemed to be flower petals in the air. The men and women were dressed colorfully, wandering aimlessly about. Ignis parked along the street carefully, getting out to admire the blooms all around them. People were selling all sorts of flowers in carts calling out to passerby, the smell of fried food was in the air, flower petals of all shape, size and color lined the streets.

''I think I'll get something for Iris while we're here.'' Gladio says absentmindedly as he climbs out. Noctis was in wonder, gazing around curiously.

''Well, Prompto. You ready to go look for that tent?''

''Yeah, of course! Let's look around!''

''Best of luck, you two. I think Gladio and I will grab something to eat.'' Ignis takes Gladio's arm as they head off into the crowd.

''Stick close.'' Noctis warns, leading Prompto into the hectic streets. All of the people here seemed to be having so much fun. Women and men alike were sporting intricate flower crowns, which had Prompto's curiosity going. He sort of had to admit to himself that he wanted to stall Noct. If only for a moment, he wanted this feeling to last a big longer. He didn't know if Noct's feelings would change, or something bad would happen. His anxiety was eating him up but he remained silent so that he didn't burden Noctis with his worries. He continued to pretend to be cheerful, snapping photos of cute couples and their flower crowns.

''You there! Would you like some flower crowns for the festival?'' Prompto turned in the direction of the voice. He spotted a pretty, dark haired woman with skin the color of mocha. She was gorgeous, and her smile made him melt a bit. She had a small stand covered with little tools and wires.

''What exactly is this festival all about anyway?'' Noct avoided the question, trying not to imagine how pure Prompto would look in a flower crown.

''Oh! Well, a while ago some strange blossoms started coming up just outside Lestallum. Along the Coernix Bypass? For a while, hardly any flowers grew there. Now, it's practically a meadow! There's all sorts of flowers out there, and people come far and wide to bring rare flowers from all over. Or, for the flower crown tradition!'' She explained, smiling shyly.

''The flower crown tradition? What's that about?'' Noctis tilted his head curiously. Prompto would've asked, but he was bad at talking to girls.

''Well, rumor has it the flowers how the power to bind people's hearts together for eternity.''

''That's some weird Kingdom Hearts stuff.'' Prompto laughed, his face slightly pink. He wasn't quite sure if he believed in fate or destiny, but he knew he wanted to.

''Maybe so,'' She laughed, ''but some people swear by it. It couldn't hurt.''

''Maybe I want one. And if I did, do I have to make my own?'' Noctis couldn't even look at Prompto right now.  _ This is so embarrassing. _

''Nope! I can weave them for you! Pick out flowers that you really like. The Coernix flowers are down by the hotel plaza, and there's dozens of other flowers out there!''

''I see. Thank you.'' Noctis gives her a smile back, tugging Prompto off. The boys nearly got lost on their way to the hotel plaza.

Prompto couldn't disguise his childlike wonder, ''are we really gonna make the flower crowns?''

''Why not. We can have something to remember this by, yeah?''  _ Remember as there won't be more times like this for us? _ Prompto felt a little sick.

''Err, yeah. Right...!''

''Besides, we can get a photo of us in them for Mrs. Tanaka.'' Noct was determined. This was it. He was going to tell Prompto because he wasn't sure if he could keep it in for the next five minutes, let alone the next hour. He wasn't a romantic, having never really sat down and thought about love or dating. This was the perfect opportunity for him, and he wasn't about to let it pass by.

''Found em!'' They found the hotel when they exited a narrow alleyway, surrounded by people dancing and the sound of music drifting from a small group of performers. There were a few stands, most of them practically empty of flowers.

Noctis hurried to one, looking nervous, ''sir, do you have any more of the blooms left?''

''You're in luck...we have only two left.'' The man in charge of the stand smiled warmly, holding out two dark blue flowers. They looked like roses, the petals packed closely together and they were velvety as could be.

''Thank you...'' Prompto wasn't sure he had ever been in love with flowers as much as he was in that moment, gently thumbing the petals as Noctis paid.

''Now to find other flowers.''

''Right...'' Prom wondered why Noct was so enamored by this. It couldn't be because he wanted to keep their hearts connected? Both boys picked separate flowers for their crowns. Prompto went with white peonies and yellow roses with red tips. Noctis, however went with daffodils and red chrysanthemums. Once their flowers were collected, they returned to the cart and gave them to the woman. Prompto snapped a few pictures while she worked, amazed at the process. Noctis could barely stop looking at Prompto. His heart was pounding now. He was actually going to confess. He was scared to death, but also full of adrenaline and admiration for the man beside him.

When she held up their crowns, the boys were amazed. They looked incredible, and fit even better. Prompto blushed when he saw Noctis in his.

''You look great, Noct...''

''You too, dude.''  _ Dude? I'm gonna tell him I have feelings for him and I'm still calling Prompto dude? I'm hopeless.  _ Noct's hands were far too sweaty.

''Do we want to see if we can find Rose now?'' He asked nervously, trying to break the tension a bit.

''Yeah, if you want to.'' Prompto knew it couldn't last forever. Whatever happened, at least he would have this flower crown. Noctis paid for the crowns and took Prompto by the wrist. He guided him off through the winding streets, hoping to see something familiar. Well, they did indeed see something familiar. They found Ignis and Gladio sharing ice cream together at one of the stalls. Ignis had one of the Coernix blossoms in the pocket of his shirt, and Gladio had a matching one made into a bracelet around his wrist. He had a bag resting on their table; Noctis suspected it was something for Iris.

''Hey there, guy-'' Noct stopped in his tracks. At the end of the marketplace was a tent that looked all too familiar.

''Something the matter, Noct?''

''We found her...!'' He laughed wildly, squeezing Prom's wrist.

Ignis looked around in confusion. He was waiting to tell Noct they'd failed and that she wasn't here. He still saw nothing. Not a tent in sight. No strange dark haired woman covered in tattoos or piercings, either.

''Looks just the same. Are we really sure?'' Prompto gazed at Noct, his eyes full of worry.

''Yeah! We're so close! Be back in a sec!'' Noct tugged Prom onward. Ignis stood up, watching as the boys drifted toward an empty part of the marketplace. Before his eyes, they just faded.

''Noctis...!'' He raced forward, reaching out for them.

''Iggy!'' Gladio grabbed the advisor by the waist, attempting to calm him.

''They just vanished? How did this? Is it some strange form of magic?''

''Well, maybe there's something more to it. Magic is definitely weird. They'll come back, yeah? Gotta give Noct a little more credit than that.'' Gladio patted his lover on the back. Ignis nodded slowly, pinching the bridge of his nose and praying to the Six they were alright.

The inside of the tent was no longer snowing or covered in stars. Now, it was as if the Aurora Borealis lined the top. The lights wiggled and streaked across the top of the tent, disappearing beyond the boundaries as if they were in another world entirely and the lights were simply passing through. Prompto clutched Noct's arm, gasping in wonder.

''This is amazing...''

''I agree. The two of you have created a true phenomenon together.'' Rose's voice made both boys jump.

''Finally! Rose, we need to swap back!'' Noctis pleaded.

''It took you such a short time to realize it. Normally, this process takes much longer.'' She smiled, taking a seat on her nearby table that held her crystals and runes.

''Is that a good-thing...'' Noctis touched his cheek, realizing raindrops had started dripping from the sky. Instead of dancing, colorful ribbons of light there was now a dark cloud forming.

''Starlight....There is no magic on this earth that can keep two souls bonded forever,'' Rose slowly rose from her seat, approaching Prompto. Tears were sliding down his face, ''but that is something so wonderful about being human. You get to make that choice yourself.''

''I'm sorry...'' He covered his mouth, unsure why he suddenly began to cry.

''You can only keep your feelings in for so long. You must learn to let them out. And you,'' she turned to Noctis, ''have been learning to understand the feelings of others. Never lose sight of that. Stardust, have you learned the truth?''

''The...truth?'' Noctis glanced from her to Prompto, confused.

''About the wish you made. How you wished so badly to be normal, to blend in with the crowd.'' Noctis thought about it for a few minutes. He remembered what it was like to be so desperate to be normal, but then being a normal citizen couldn't protect him and Prompto for danger. While being Prompto, he couldn't continue being the Prince. He couldn't help make laws or change the world. All of those things rested within Prompto.

''Yeah...I think I did.''

''And what's that?'' Her eyes still seemed just as ethereal as ever. Noct and Prompto found themselves getting soaked from the rain ahead, while she was dry as could be.

''I need to be me. There's things I can do that no one else can. Yeah, sometimes it sucks. I'm not always going to like it. Some days, being the Prince feels suffocating...But that's who I am. I took Ignis, Gladio and my Dad for granted...'' Noctis took a deep breath, watching her. She lit up and nodded slowly.

''Excellent. And you, Starlight?'' Rose regarded Prompto, gently swiping the tears away from his cheeks.

''I, um...I learned that I do have people who care about me. People like Aranea and Mrs. Tanaka. I've also learned that maybe if I want to be seen I need to put myself out there more. I can make friends, I'm just so shy that it's hard...''

''Wipe your tears, Starlight. You're strong; you've learned that, too.'' She offers him a rich smile and he feels compelled to smile back. He wiped his eyes with the backs of his hands, taking a shaky breath.

''I need you to take each other's hands.'' Rose instructs as she takes a crystal from her bowl. It was an ornate little charm on a simple thread-a butterfly carved from Snowflake Obsidian. Prompto and Noctis stood in the center of the room and clasped hands. Noctis was worried about Prompto's tears.

''Are you okay?''

''Just...scared. Everything is going to change again...''

''Yeah. Yes, it is,'' Noctis answered slowly, ''Except this.'' Prompto met his eyes and found he was tired of looking at himself. He wanted to see Noctis. Rose laid her hands over their entwined fingers, resting the butterfly charm there.

''Close your eyes.'' She smiled, squeezing their hands. Noctis and Prompto did as they were asked, and immediately felt something odd. Water was pooling at their feet.

''Um, Rose?'' Prompto's voice cracked a little from fear.

''Relax...Let the waters take you. Trust in each other and yourselves.'' Rose said soothingly as the water began to climb. Prompto tried not to panic as it was now up to their knees. Noctis was biting his lip, trying to do as she instructed. Suddenly, her hands were gone and the water was now up to their chests.

''Keep your eyes closed, hold your breath and hold onto each other!'' Noctis pulled Prompto forward, clutching him tightly. He noticed immediately how much smaller Prompto was now. He just knew if he opened his eyes, he would see blonde hair in his face. The water continued to rise but they held their breath and clung to one another.

They were enveloped by the dark waters, all sound muffled. That was just fine with Noctis, as he had no plan of letting go of Prompto.

''Noct? What is it?'' Ignis' voice interrupted his train of thought. Noct's eyes flew open and he looked around, gasping for air slightly. They were back in Lestallum, right next to Ignis and Gladio who were still sharing ice cream together. Prompto was holding Noct's hand, his heart hammering.

''Noct...?'' They looked at each other and both boys nearly cried.

''You're you again.'' Noctis breathed simply. Prompto looked nervous for a moment, but there was something else there, too. Something Noct understood. He pulled the blonde into a hug, nearly sobbing with relief. Even the slightly stinging pain in his Sciatic Nerve was welcome.

''Did we miss somethin'?'' Gladio asked, eyes shooting between the pair of boys.

''All that matters is we found her and it worked...!''

''Incredible! Mission successful!'' Ignis actually grinned, seemingly relieved.

''There's something we still want to do, but after that we can get a hotel or something?''

''I've already got the reservations. I made sure to book weeks ago. Just be careful, yes Noctis?'' It felt so good to be saying that to the face that matched the name again. All was right with the world and the advisor was truly relieved.

''I know, Iggy. I'll be careful, promise.'' What used to be such a sensitive topic was no longer so. Noctis understood his importance and accepted it. Not to mention he would never let Prompto be put in another dangerous situation.

''Have fun, you two. Just not too much fun.'' Gladio chuckled as Noctis puled Prompto down the alleys He was giddy and his heart was overflowing.

''Oh! Wait, um...'' Noctis turned and swapped he and the blonde's flower crowns. Prompto's face was now a rosy shade of pink as he stared at the Prince with confusion.

''Noct, what's going on?''

''Let's dance. We can get a picture like that!''

''You're sure excited about this.'' Prom licked his lips, letting himself be pulled to the hotel plaza where other couples were dancing close. Noctis turned and surveyed how the other people were dancing. He guided Prompto's hands to rest on his shoulders and he placed his just above Prompto's slender hips.

''This is crazy, I...I can't believe I'm really me, looking at you. I feel like I've been you so long I haven't really seen you...'' Noctis admits, his heart in his throat.

''Really? The first thing off your bucket list of being you again was seeing this dorky face?''  _ I happen to love that dorky face, shut up.  _ Noctis wanted to say in response.

''It's not totally obvious? I mean, I know I'm bad at this but...is it Cindy? I know you like her. Were you thinking of asking her out?'' He watched Prompto's face flush.

''Well, she's cute...but I don't really know anything about her, I guess. Plus, she lives far out of Insomnia. I'm...err, I'm bisexual. I think lots of people are cute, but that doesn't mean I'd date them.'' Prompto moved one hand to rub the back of his neck. His heart was going a million miles an hour and he felt helpless under Noct's gaze.

''Just trying to figure out why you haven't realized it yet.''

''Realized...what?'' Prompto couldn't even look at him.

''That I  _ like  _ you, you lovable dumbass.'' Noct huffed, rolling his eyes playfully.

''W-what? Wait, you l-like me?'' Prompto tripped over his words, suddenly feeling incredibly self conscious.

'' _ Yes.  _ I've liked you for a long time, I just didn't realize it.''

''You're serious?? Noct, I...Me??? Out of everyone?''

''What's not to like? You don't care about my title. You treat me like a real person. You're kind, warm, positive...you bring so much to my life...so much that I didn't know I needed. I can't imagine my life without you, Prompto. I was an idiot and I didn't realize it until yesterday.''

''Y-yesterday?'' Prompto felt like his breath was stolen, his face now putting the red chrysanthemums in his flower crown to shame.

''Yeah. I started getting jealous over Cindy and I kind of connected it.''

''Th-that's why you seemed distant...''

''Of course. What did you think?'' Noctis saw the dumbfounded look on Prompto's face and wondered what he read the signs as instead.

Prompto chewed his lip, ''I thought when we switched bodies you might not want me around anymore...and then you got distant and quiet and something felt wrong...''

''That's why you cried in the tent,'' Noctis whispered softly, crushed that Prompto was dealing with that feeling because of him, ''I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry. I would never do that to you, alright? Even if I didn't have feelings for you, I love having you around. I wasn't going to just toss you out. I'm not that kind of person. I'm not your parents, okay? They really missed out...I won't make their mistake.'' Noctis reassured him and then wiped away Prom's blossoming tears with his thumbs.

''I've had feelings for you, too...I've known for a long time, but I never thought you'd return them.'' Prompto whimpered, closing his eyes softly.

''Well, I do. And it's okay that you waited, because I wanted to tell you face to face when we were in the right bodies.'' He smiled, drawing the blonde closer. Prompto let himself be led, hugging Noctis warmly. When they pulled back, both boys realized how close their mouths were. Noctis couldn't wait, diving forward and connecting their lips.

Ignis leaned against the wall, holding the cup with the remains of his and Gladio's ice cream as he gazed at the boys with a knowing smile.

''About time.'' Gladio rubbed Ignis' arm, kissing his cheek.

''I couldn't agree more.'' He held up Prompto's camera and properly focused it. He made sure the shot was just right before getting a photo of them kissing.

''Can't believe Prompto just left his camera like that. Seems like he's awful attached to it.'' 

''Prompto didn't have time to think or realize Noct left it on our table. I think he did it on purpose. Either way, I'm sure this photo will mean the world to both of them someday.'' Ignis smiled.

''One more so they know the culprits?'' Gladio grins. Ignis shook his head with a slight grin, turning the camera to selfie mode before leaning back against his boyfriend and turning his lips to fit their mouths together in a deep kiss. He snapped a few photos, each of them in slightly different angles.

The festival cleared out before too long, and Ignis led them all to retrieve their luggage before they made their way to the hotel room.

Noctis was grateful for many things that night. He was thankful for the soft bed to flop on, he was grateful for Ignis and Gladio giving them some space today and he was pretty happy to be back in his own body. Beyond that, he was thrilled to be lying next to Prompto and having the knowledge that he would be waking up with blonde hair in his face and a freckled cheek close to his. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally did it! Yesss. :D There will be much domestic cuteness ahead, the next chapter is a little dark. It will be dealing with grief, so TW if that's something that makes you uncomfortable. Here's where we approach some angst.


	12. Raven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: This chapter features a minor character death.

Heading back to Insomnia was a great feeling for all four of the Regalia's occupants. Noctis and Prompto wanted to spend time together and Gladio and Ignis still had the rest of the day off to do what they liked.

''Ooh! Would you mind making a quick stop, actually? I really want to see Mrs. Tanaka before I head back in. Would that be okay?''

''Sure, I don't see why not. None of us have anywhere to be the rest of the day.'' Ignis replied and Prompto squealed with delight. He also found that even though he was back in his own body, his motion sickness did seem to be much better now that he was sitting in the front seat.

It felt good to cross back into the Insomnian border and officially be home. Prompto guided Ignis down the very familiar street, only to be greeted with a strange sight.

''Officers? What...would they be doing here?'' Prompto's heart began to race as Ignis parked a little ways away from the small cluster of houses. Prom was bolting out of the car before any of them could stop him. He came to a halt when he saw Mrs. Tanaka's door was open and Archie was sitting on the steps. A man in the signature black Lucian Officer attire was in the doorway speaking with a fellow officer.

''U-um, excuse me, Officer. I'm looking for Mrs. Tanaka?'' Prompto spoke up, his heart pounding. He knew what the man was going to say before he said it, just from the pity in his eyes.

''I'm sorry, kid. She's gone.'' His world shattered into a thousand tiny, little pieces. It felt like there was glass in his lungs with every breath he took. Prompto looked down at his feet, struggling for air.

''H-how did?''

''They're sending her in for an autopsy, but it looks like your traditional passed in her sleep. She looked peaceful. Lucky the Argentums called when they did, or she might've been in there for a long time. Her cat might not have made it, either. He was already in there for days with no food or water.'' Prompto could see bowls full of food and water sitting out on the porch. Archie did look a little thin.

''T-the Argentums called?''

''Sure did. They hadn't seen her in a while and they were getting concerned.''

''I...see. Thank you.'' Prompto hadn't felt it yet-the reality of the situation. Every step he took felt longer than the next one as he slowly climbed the steps to his childhood home and knocked on the door. That was when Noctis got out of the car.

''Prompto, what are you doing??''

''Just...let me handle this. It's something I need to do.'' He responded slowly, wiping his face.

''O-okay.'' Noctis could tell something was horribly wrong. This was Prompto's decision, and he wouldn't get in the way of that. He backed off.

The door opened and Prompto looked up at his adoptive Mother's face slowly.

''Prompto...Ah, come in...'' She held the door open for him. Her belly hadn't looked much bigger than the last time he saw her, if at all. He might've found that strange had he not been overwhelmed with grief at that moment. He slowly crossed the threshold of the place he thought he might never return to. His Father was him as well, sitting at the table reading the newspaper. He slowly lowered it upon seeing Prompto.

''I don't want to stay long. I've got people waiting for me. I just wanted to...to thank you. They told me that you'd called...Archie is still alive because of you. Thank you.'' Prompto's hands trembled. It took every ounce of strength he had not to break down.

''We know how much she meant to you.'' His Mother said. Not with her usual detached tone. Prompto would've noticed something had changed, had he been in his right mindset. However, he was not. His tone shifted immediately.

Prompto instead said very flatly, ''No. You don't.''

''Son..''

''She was basically my Mother and my Father. She fed me, she gave me extra clothes, she encouraged me and made me feel loved. She saw I liked taking pictures and she got me my first camera. Most kids had parents to do that stuff for them. I had a kind, elderly neighbor.'' Prompto was positive he had never spoken like this in his life. It was as if the floodgates were broken and everything was erupting all at once. Both of his parents looked down, clearly ashamed.

''Prompto, I...we...'' His Mother began and then trailed off before looking from his Father to him. Prompto stood in the doorway, still trembling.

''You didn't even notice when I swapped bodies with someone, for fuck's sake! How could you know what she meant to me?'' It was the first time Prompto remembered  _ ever  _ yelling. Anger was an emotion he had long since learned to repress. There was silence for a long time.

''I am so sorry.'' His Mother said, slowly rising from her seat.

''No. No, you can't. You can't stand there and apologize to me! I thought you hated me!  _ I  _ hated me! For years, I let it keep me trapped! I still have trouble making friends, you know! Some part of me will...will always hate myself. I'll always worry about not being good enough, or wonder when the next good thing is going to take off on me! You taught me even the people you're supposed to trust leave! She taught me that not everyone is going to....and now she's gone, too. So, no. You don't get it. And you never will.'' His hands had balled into fists so tightly that crescent shapes from his nails were digging into his palm.

''Prompto...honey, I am sorry,'' His Mother regarded him with the first kind thing she had said to him in years, ''I'm sorry won't ever be enough.''

''You're right, it won't. You have to mean it, too.'' His lip quivered, and he leaned against the door. Prompto slid down it and hugged his knees, like he was ten once more.

''I do. We both do.'' She sat beside him, resting a hand on his knee.

''I'm not moving back. Noct and I, we've...well, it's good. I'm happy with him, with them.'' Prompto was trying to look for an angle to this. He had to protect his heart, as damaged as it was right now.

''We don't expect you to. I can't blame you for not wanting to move back. Not after everything we did.''

''Why? Just...why? Was I not good enough? I tried everything...''

''You were good enough. We were just...not ready to be parents. I'm thinking we probably weren't meant to be.''

''What do you mean, of course you were? You have a baby on the way, don't you?'' His Mother looked away and Prompto immediately felt guilty.

''I miscarried. They say it's highly unlikely I'll be able to have children.''

''I am so sorry. I didn't mean...I didn't mean to hurt you or start a fight...'' Prompto covered his mouth with his hand.

''I know you didn't, Prompto. And I know we've been horrible parents. We didn't appreciate you, and now we're paying for that...''

''Mom, you don't seriously think-''

''Me losing the baby was punishment for how terribly we treated you? Yes.'' Their eyes met for a moment.

''Being nice to me now won't suddenly fix anything. And I don't think that it's some weird cycle of punishment. If it is, then that's crap. You don't deserve to lose a kid just because of how you raised me.'' Prompto wiped his face, sniffling.

''I'm not expecting it to fix anything. I suppose we just realized we were taking you for granted. We thought a lot about the way things left off and we felt terrible about it.''

''Why, Mom? Why didn't you guys realize it sooner? Was it something I did?''

''No, no! It wasn't you. Do you...want us to talk about it? Everything. The adoption process? After, we can take you back home.''

''I...'' Prompto was at a loss of what to say. He was still overcome with grief, but he knew that he needed this conversation, ''I think it might be best for me to do it another day. I'm not really thinking straight.''

''Alright. I'm sorry about all of this, Prompto.'' She gently stood up, offering him her hands. Prompto wiped his face again and took them.

''Don't be. Thanks for calling. I'll come back another day and we can talk. Unless you guys aren't going to be around much.''

''Ah..that won't be a problem.''

''Okay, if you're sure. I'll see you.'' Prompto left the house, still wiping his face. He didn't imagine they'd actually be there, as he had heard them say it wouldn't be a problem before a hundred times over.

''Kid! Do you know anyone who can take her kitty? None of us can.'' The officer he had asked earlier stopped him.

''W-well, I...'' Prompto looked over at the Regalia. Noctis saw the way Prom's eyes were starting to turn pink from the tears.

''Yeah. I'll take him.'' Noct got out of the car and slowly approached Archie.

''Noct, are you sure? We have to get him a litterbox and stuff, and-''

''I know. No worries, Prom.'' He smiled warmly, lifting Archie up. He wasn't exactly thrilled about being lifted, and he was much less thrilled about being in the Regalia. Ignis put the top up to make the car more secure while they had such precious cargo on board.

''Thank you, officers.'' Prompto waved softly.

''You were a close friend of hers, yeah?''

''Er, yeah? I guess you could say that?''

''We found her will. Do you think you might have a place in it?''

Prompto pondered this for a moment. He didn't think she had any close family. Maybe she didn't even have family left? He really didn't know. So, he responded, ''Ah, it's possible I guess.''

''Can we have your contact information just in case?'' Prompto nodded and left them with his name and number before climbing into the car.

''Sorry that took so long.'' He apologized, giving Archie a scratch behind the ears. The cat had settled around Noct's shoulders comfortably.

''Not a problem, Prompto. I'm sorry for your loss.'' Ignis gently patted the younger man's arm.

''Thank you..'' He felt the gravity of it all weighing down on him in that moment as he watched Mrs. Tanaka's house vanish in the rear view. Everyone always said the first time leaving home was the hardest. Prompto was finding his second time was much, much harder.

After Ignis stopped and grabbed all of the items necessary for a cat owner, he dropped the boys off at Noct's apartment. Gladio helped them bring Archie inside and set him up. Prompto was seemingly lost in his own world, and while none of them could fault him, Gladio wanted to make sure Noctis didn't have to haul everything in by himself.

Once inside and alone, Noctis gently set Archie down. The cat sniffed around curiously and walked about the place, exploring his new living environment.

''He's gonna hate it here,'' Prompto said suddenly, sinking onto the couch, ''he can't go outside like he used to.''

''Prompto, I think he'll love it. Sure, it's different. Cats adapt really well!''

''Must be nice...'' Prompto whispered softly, hugging his legs once more. Noctis sat down beside him, understanding better than anyone how it felt to lose someone so close. He gently rested a hand on Prompto's side, tracing soothing patterns with his thumb.

''You want to sleep? Want to watch a movie? Play games? Talk about it?'' He offered patiently, watching Archie hop onto the nearby windowsill.

''I yelled at them,'' Prompto whispered softly, ''my parents? I let it all out all at once.''

''Holy shit, dude...''

''I couldn't stop myself. My Mom wants to talk some things out. Apparently, they've changed.'' Noctis didn't like the sound of that, but he was willing to put up with it for Prompto's sake unless they hurt him again.

''What do you want?''

''I want to try....at least get closure. If things don't get better, at least I'll have answers.'' He said simply, staring down at the hardwood floor.

''I'll support you.''

''Thought you couldn't stand them?''

''Oh, I can't. I hate their guts! But they're important to you, so this matters to me. I want you to do what you think is right. What you feel is right.'' Prompto was positive he had never loved nor admired someone half as much as he did Noctis in that moment. He softly leaned against him. Noct gingerly threaded a hand into Prompto's hair.

''Thank you... I'll let you know what happens.''

''Please do, okay?And if they hurt you again, I'll hurt them.'' That managed to get a small laugh out of Prompto as he curled up close to Noct.

The days passed by and Prompto had not been managing his grief any better. At first, he was able to somewhat distract himself with the idea of him training to be in the Crownsguard. He set up a time and date for his final test, but neglected to do any studying as he lacked the motivation to get up off of the couch. Prompto remained covered in blankets and surrounded by tissues. He didn't get up to throw his trash away like he normally would. He didn't move to do anything except eat and use the bathroom. Noct was getting considerably more worried as the days went on.

''Prompto?'' He sat beside him, softly running a hand through greasy, golden locks. Prom's eyes slowly shifted over to gaze at him. The light in them was dim. It tore Noctis apart.

''Yeah, buddy?''

''I think you need to see someone...do something. Do anything, please. I'm worried.'' Noct searched Prom's eyes.

''See someone?''

''For your depression.''

''Depression?''

''You're grieving, Prom...It's part of life and it's natural. But I'm worried because you barely have life left in you. I really don't want to lose you.''

''Noctis...you'll always have me. I'm sorry, I know I've been really gloomy.''

''Not just that. It's like you've got nothing left...I know how much it hurts. I know how empty the world feels right now...but you have to get up. You have to take a step forward.''

''I can't, Noct. She was such a big part of my life...she was the first person who ever really loved me.'' Prompto sniffled softly.

''She's not the last, Prom. Look at me,'' Noctis ordered, sitting up, ''you have lots of people who care about you. I'm just one of them, but I'd be devastated if you just let go. I need you to get up and push onward.''

''I can't imagine what my life is going to be like now. How empty I'll feel passing that street.''

''Then don't look ahead, okay? Break it down to this next thing. Get up, put your trash in the can. One step at a time, okay? Can you do that for me?'' Noctis asked slowly, rubbing Prompto's arm tenderly.

''Y-yeah...I can do that.'' Prompto got up slowly, his joints cracking and body aching from being in one spot so long. He gathered all of his trash from the last few days and cleaned it up. Archie was lounging about on the counter. Prompto gave him some attention, kissing his soft head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was relatively short, but the next few are longer! It will get happier from here, I promise!


	13. Oppossum

Noctis' hands tightened on the steering wheel, his knuckles going white. He hated the very thought of this plan, but he had to do it. He told Prompto he would support him no matter what. That included waiting outside respectfully while his boyfriend had a meaningful chat with his neglectful adopted family. It made Noct's stomach twist, but he was going to be there for Prompto no matter what. When he pulled up outside the house, Prompto turned and gave Noctis a loving kiss.

''I won't be long, okay? Then we can go take a look at Mrs. Tanaka's house.''

''Then we go home and I can kick your ass in Mario Kart?'' Noctis grinned against his boyfriend's lips.

''You wish, pretty boy.'' Prompto laughed, teasingly nipping his jaw before sliding out of the car. Noct watched him go with a heavy heart. He really hoped they were serious about all of this...that they weren't in the business of unraveling him even further. Prompto was just starting to work through his grief. He really didn't need that ontop of it.

Prompto knocked nervously after hesitating three times before hand. There was some shuffling and then the door opened to reveal his Mother. He was nervous as they exchanged soft greetings, the anxiety gnawing at his belly. They told him to take a seat at the table and so he did. His parents sat beside each other but across from him, as it had been his entire life. Prompto wondered if anything had changed at all. Then, his Father spoke.

''What do you want to know first?''

''Um...How did you guys find me?'' Prompto drew a shaky breath, clasping his hands together tightly to hide their trembling.

''We were looking for a child to adopt. We've always had problems conceiving, and we'd given up having a child naturally. We must've gone through a dozen different agencies. There were no newborns to be seen. And then...we found you.''

''Okay,'' Prompto nodded slowly, ''they told you, didn't they? About the...mark.'' He runs a jagged fingernail over the curse on his wrist.

''Yes....we were made aware. We were told should there ever be a problem....we should reach out to the King.''

''A-A problem? The King...?'' Prompto looks at them with wide eyes.

''They didn't know what to expect, son. You were...rescued from a facility of unknown origins deep in Niff territory. No one knew what to make of it. We were instructed that if for whatever reason...we thought you were dangerous...we contact the King.''

''Rescued? Facility??? Dangerous?'' Prompto parroted, feeling sick. He placed a hand over his mouth, his shaking now clearly visible.

''You were rescued by one of the Crownsguard. The only good thing to come out of that facility. Some of our friends became aware...They saw it as only a matter of time before you killed us all. You were...living proof that King Regis favored the Niffs. We didn't know what to think. Our status was falling, out friendships were failing.'' His Mother explained slowly, not meeting his eyes.

''So, that's...it? You guys just...gave up trying to parent me?'' Prompto spoke several minutes later, when he regained the strength to speak.

''We won't make excuses. Perhaps it's too late for people like us to change. We just wanted to apologize and...to not leave things on those terms.''

More minutes of pure silence passed. Prompto reigned in his shaking and took deep breaths.

''You guys made me feel worthless. Like you didn't love me at all. I spent so much of my childhood thinking I wasn't worthy of any type of love,'' he watched as his parents bowed their heads, ''but you also taught me that sometimes love can come from the most unexpected sources. You taught me to take care of myself. You taught me how to set goals and meet them. It's....a double-edged sword. I want to thank you, but I also want to hate you. It's...not in my blood to hate people. It's confusing and it's frustrating. I thought I'd never be back here and yet here I am. So, you tell me. Where do we go? How do we function? I can't pretend to be a loving family all of a sudden....and I can't reach back for you guys knowing at any moment you could just let go again.''

The room felt so thick with tension. Prompto hadn't realized he was crying until a few droplets landed on his wrist.

''I don't know. I don't think any of us really know, Prompto. We made a lot of mistakes, but the one thing we don't regret is adopting you. I'm sorry that for so long we made it seem that way. The only thing I really know is...how lonely the house is without you here. And I realized standing in your empty bedroom...this is what it was like for you all the time.'' His mother's icy eyes flooded with tears. It tugged at Prompto's heartstrings for more than just one reason. He felt validated, somehow. He also felt horribly, terribly sad.

''Imagine feeling like that every day for years.'' Prompto wiped his face with the back of his hand. He didn't want them to suffer. He wanted them to  _ understand _ .

''I am so sorry...we are so sorry. We can go our separate ways or...maybe we can rekindle something. The choice is yours, and we won't blame you either way.'' His Father even seemed to be tearing up a bit. That shocked Prompto, as he only remembered his Father to be a very stern, stoic man.

Prompto decided forgiveness was a long, long road. He might get hurt and he might have to pull away for good. But...there was always the chance that this could work out for all of them. It wouldn't be easy on either end, but maybe it would be worth it. So, he rested each of his hands over theirs and told them he wanted to try. With everything in him, he meant it.

Noctis waited anxiously outside, tapping the steering wheel with his fingertips. His breath was slightly uneven. He debated going in there, but he knew what it meant to Prompto that he remain patient and not interfere. When he saw his boyfriend heading back out, relief flooded through him immediately. He got out of the car and waited for him. Prompto's eyes were pink and slightly puffy, his cheeks stained with tear trails.

''You okay...?''

''No...Yes? I'm...not sure. But...I know that I will be.'' Prompto wiped his face a few more times, sniffling. Noctis drew him into a warm hug, closing his eyes softly. Prompto melted into his arms, resting his hands on Noct's back and curling his fingers into his shirt.

''Damn right you will be...I'll be here for you no matter how long it takes.'' Noct's solemn vow rang in Prompto's ears and went straight to his heart. The blonde pressed his face into Noct's chest and drew deep breaths. It was an emotional day already and they hadn't even gotten to the hardest part.

After Prompto managed to calm himself down and get ready for step two, they entered Mrs. Tanaka's house.

Everything was just as he remembered, though he hadn't been inside her house in years. The glass cabinet filled with tiny figurines, the decorative plates resting on the shelf above the kitchen, the entire house smelled like peppermint and cloves. Prompto had to sit down on her flowery old couch for a moment as he was overcome with a wave of nostalgia. There were no pictures on the walls in the living room. He had never been further back and he was hesitant to.

''This is almost exactly what I pictured this place to look like.'' Noctis peered around cautiously, as if he thought he might be intruding.

''Yeah, it does have 'old lady' written all over it.'' His boyfriend added, taking a moment more to process before getting up. He slowly wandered to the back hallway, seeing how empty they were. Her bedroom was large, with a fairly big closet. Above the bed seemed to be a family portrait. Prompto found Mrs. Tanaka in the picture easily, though she appeared to be in her forties here. She was beside a man who seemed to be about the same age and a young boy sat in her lap.

''She...never mentioned a kid.'' Prompto swallowed thickly, trying not to let the emotion choke his words away. Noctis was reminded of his own family portrait, chills dancing over his spine.

''Something tells me there's a reason for that,'' Prompto said nothing for a while as he just stared at the portrait. Eventually, he collected himself enough to speak, ''I don't think we'll want most of this stuff....but I want to make sure nothing personal is left behind.''

Noctis nodded and together, the boys began to check the house. Aside from food, collectibles and hygiene products, they hadn't found much. Prompto made the decision to check the closet and there they located a stack of large plastic boxes. He hefted them down and cautiously opened the lid to one. Stacks of papers rested inside along with a scrapbook. Both boys sat down to peer through each item carefully. Most of the paperwork were old bills or records of transactions, so they set those in a pile to shred. The scrapbook felt heavy in Prompto's hands and he somehow knew this would be the hardest part.

There were pictures from Mrs. Tanaka's childhood in black and white. She seemed to have loving parents who often enjoyed documenting her firsts. Then, the photos began to tell a story. Prompto's eagle eyes began to notice things in the later photographs from her childhood. The cane clutched in her father's hand a little too tightly. The inhaler resting on the bedside table in another. Then, a few pages forward, a gravestone. Her Mother had been the first to pass. Prompto continued flipping through, his heart pounding and his eyes swimming with tears. There was no funeral or gravestone picture for her Father. He wondered if there was a falling out. Another story began taking shape in the pages beyond-one of first dates and prom dresses. Then, it became engagement rings and wedding dresses. Shortly after, there were photos of a very pregnant Mrs. Tanaka helping herself to cookies at a party. Her husband looked happy to be there with her. Prompto wondered if her husband loved her like he loved Noctis. His heart sank when he reached and article clipping. It was old, frayed and weathered but he could just barely make it out, ' **15 Dead in Balouve Mines Tragedy'** . Prompto thought he could see yellowed tear stains in the paper. His heart ached for her. He flipped pages to see the very opposite on the next-a baby swaddled in her arms. She looked tired, both mentally and physically...but Prompto could see she was happy. The next few pages were images of her Son growing up, all the way till 18. There were so many cute, funny and beautiful shots of Mother and Son together. Then he reached a photo of her Son in Lucian battlegear. Prompto's heart sank. He knew where this was going. Upon the second to last page rested a familiar looking medal. Platinum, with a brightly colored emblem engraved on the front.

''That's...the Lucian Star.'' Noctis commented, running a gentle thumb over it.

''What does it mean, again?'' Prompto's voice was heavy with emotion, his freckled cheeks wet with tears.

''It's...given to the family on behalf of soldiers who fell in battle....the color represents how they died....it's platinum, so...he died protecting others.''

Prompto couldn't bare it any longer. He had to set the book down and bury his face in his hands.

''She lost him...to the Niffs. To m-my-''

''No. Not your people. You're a Lucian, Prompto. A crown citizen.''

''For years, she kept saying, 'you remind me so much of my Son'. I was so selfish... I should've asked her. I should've talked to her... she lost so much, why didn't she ever say anything?''

''Maybe because she didn't need to? She had her cat and she had you.''

''Wasn't she lonely?'' Prompto sobbed into his hands as his boyfriend attempted to assuage his pain.

''Maybe...but sometimes even just one person can make all the difference. Especially if that person is you, I've learned.'' They were silent for a few moments, aside from Prompto's soft sniffling. After a little bit, he wiped his face and carefully flipped the last page. Noctis wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's torso to offer him some physical support. The very last page held a letter in very small handwriting. Prompto carefully examined it and discovered it the be addressed to The King. He read on, his eyes widening with every word.

_ Your Majesty, _

_ I cannot abide it any longer. I've been to court, I've spoken with the authorities, I have provided all of the proof that I can. Yet your people don't seem to care that the boy next door is being neglected. Whether or not his parents intend to, they're harming that child's sense of worth and security. He would be much better off in a stable environment. I'm writing this letter to you in the hopes that perhaps you can make adjustments to your adopted process, and perhaps...in the hopes that you'll let this old woman make a difference in said child's life. _

_ Thank you for your patience, _

_ Mrs. Yuko Tanaka _

''She did try to adopt me...'' Prompto wiped more tears away, ''she  _ did _ .''

''It doesn't look like this letter was ever sent.'' Noctis' voice had some sort of edge to it.

''Maybe she wanted to, but she was afraid?''

''Do you think you've got time to go somewhere with me? Take a break from...all of this?'' Noctis retrieved the letter from behind the plastic protective sleeve.

''Probably be good for my mental health...and my eyes and sinuses.'' Prompto managed a weak laugh.

''Good. Let's go.'' Noctis stood up, offering Prompto his hand. The blonde took it and let himself be lead out of the apartment. Noct was a man on a mission and was eager to do something, so it seemed. Prompto barely had time to lock the door before he was being tugged back to the car. During the drive, Noctis was silent. His fingers drummed over the steering wheel. The letter from Mrs. Tanaka sat in his lap as he guided the car neatly through traffic. Prompto watched him with curiosity, seeing the gears turning in The Prince's head.

He hadn't expected Noct to park outside The Citadel and suddenly he was nervous.

''Whoa, whoa...what are you doing, buddy?''

''I'm going to have a meeting with my Father.''

''What??? This isn't about the-''

''You'll see. I'm still working out what I want to say.'' Prompto noticed his boyfriend's hands were shaking. He gave the hand he was holding onto a gentle squeeze to reassure him.

Noctis guided Prompto through the labyrinthine walls of The Citadel, leading him to the throne room. Without any preamble, he burst into the room. King Regis was speaking with Cor Leonis when Noctis came in. The room went silent for a moment, as Noctis wasn't known for such behavior. Regis was immediately concerned, straightening up.

''Prince Noctis?''

''I need to talk to you.'' Noct clutched the letter tightly in his hand, standing before the throne and looking up at his Father with an expression Regis hadn't seen in a very long time.

''You're in command of the room, Prince Noctis. What do you need?''

''Our adoption process? Yeah, it sucks. And changes need to be made. Now.'' The raven-haired male handed his Father the letter, and Prompto chewed his lip anxiously. Not that it wasn't romantic his boyfriend was demanding changes to the country on his behalf, but holy  _ shit  _ Noct why now?

Regis read the letter over and over again before softly handing it back.

''I see. What changes do you feel would be best?''

''Listening when people come forth with cases of child abuse is a start. Any kind of abuse. Start taking neglect seriously. And from now on? Maybe monthly or yearly visits to check up on the kid. Do you know how long Prompto was neglected for? How many times a week he had nothing to eat? How his diet suffered, he started to get anxiety? I'm sure he's not the only one.'' Regis listened patiently, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. It was interesting to see such fire in his Son's eyes once more.

''I will work on finding a better way to run this system, absolutely,'' Regis paused for a moment before adding, ''but I do have to ask, what made you take sudden interest?''

''Prompto could've had a better childhood. Lots of other kids might be in the same position...'' Noctis could feel Prompto's fingers tightening around his bicep. It was then that Noct noticed something odd. Cor was staring out the window, avidly trying not to pay attention to this conversation.

''Marshall, you're great with ideas. Have you got anything?'' Noctis cleared his throat, demanding Cor's attention. The older man turned his head slowly, staring at Noct with a hard to read expression.

''No, Your Highness. Nothing.''

''Cor, I think it's time we tell him. Don't you?'' Regis cleared his throat. Noctis folded his arms, knowing Prompto was still very much standing behind him and holding onto his arm for dear life.

''With all due respect, Your Majesty-''

''I suspect my Son already knows. There is no point in lying.'' The conversation fell flat and Cor pursed his lips together tightly. He wanted to argue, but he knew it, too.

''Alright, then. I was the leader of the Lucian faction sent in to Nifleheim. I was the one who brought Prompto here when he was just a baby.''

Prompto gripped onto Noctis tighter, his jagged-from-anxiety-induced-biting nails digging into the soft flesh there. Noct didn't say anything, letting Prompto do whatever he needed to calm himself down.

''Y-you? You're the one who...?'' Cor nodded. Awkward silence filled the room, then. Neither of them knew where to go from here.

''Excuse me...'' Prompto released Noct's arm and fled the room. Noct turned and tried to catch him but Prompto was already halfway gone. The door slammed shut behind him.

''I'll go.'' Cor motioned for Noctis to stay as he slowly made his way for the exit.

Prompto sat on one of the benches lined along the marble hallway. His heart was racing so fast and he was desperately gulping for air to try and tame it.

''Slow, deep breaths.'' Cor spoke up and Prompto jumped a little. The soft, 'eep!' he made wrestled a little chuckle from the soldier.

''May I?'' He gestured to the vacant seat on the bench beside the blonde. Prompto nodded softly, his hand over his heart.

There was silence for a few beats, both of them full of so many questions. For Cor, the weight of things left unsaid was tremendous.

''Why didn't you keep me?'' Prompto asked slowly, gazing down at the marble floor. 

''I wanted to. I debated for days with Regis, but...my line of work is dangerous. Especially back then. We couldn't say for certain if things with Nifleheim would intensify or finally slow to a stop. The world was tense, and my job wouldn't allow for your safety. I knew I would barely get to see you as well, and leaving you with someone else wasn't ideal for me. I thought it best for you...I examined dozens of candidates...The Argentums were excited, young, intelligent with good funding and they wanted a baby so badly. They told me they didn't care about where you were from. I am...so, so sorry.'' Prompto was silent for a few more moments, a tear streaking down the side of his face.

''You know, a while ago I made a wish...a wish that took my life off course and got me here in the first place. All I wanted was....to be seen. To be normal. To feel like someone cared or loved me. I had people who loved me all along and I couldn't see that,'' he looked down, hugging himself, ''they meant well. They' re trying, even if they messed up. I can't hate them for it, and I can't be mad anymore. At them or myself. I can't be mad at you, either. Thank you for saving my life...because for the first time since I was real, real little...I don't want to be anywhere else. I'm happy to be here....''

''The first time I saw you, I knew immediately who you were. I couldn't help but wonder what might've happened if I'd kept you.'' Cor ruffled Prompto's hair affectionately and the blonde couldn't fight a laugh.

''Hmm, maybe I'd be some spoiled, rich brat? I mean, I am who I am because of my parents, right? If they hadn't raised me the way they did, maybe I wouldn't be like this. I could be some mean, cold dick with a the-world-owes me attitude.''

''Let me tell you a secret... on my journey to take you back to Lucis, you were the quietest baby I'd ever held. I was beginning to worry about you. It was so odd to carry a baby through snow, past daemons, onboard trains and never once hear a single cry. The only time you ever made any noise...was when I slung my arm over you to protect you from an oncoming attack and I had been hurt in the process. It never had anything to do with the way they treated you. I have no doubt you came out on the other side stronger, but your kind and gentle nature comes from this,'' Cor poked Prompto over his heart pointedly, ''not from the way you were raised. Your good will is infectious. In the past few months, I've seen Noctis act in ways he hasn't since he was a kid. The King might never say it out loud to you, but I know he's appreciated you being there for his Son.'' Prompto beamed, his eyes becoming misty again.

''Thank you...''

''Thank you for not letting anything block out your sunlight.'' Cor affectionately rested a hand over his shoulder.

''Kinda weird, training under you and knowing you could've been my Dad.'' Prompto laughed as Cor stood up to escort him back to the throne room.

''I'll admit, it's affected me more than I thought it would. It's a relief that you finally know...''

''If I slipped up and called you Dad, would you punch me?''

''Not at all! It would be an honor, though I'd have to earn that title first.''

''You're kidding! You saved my life!'' Prompto shook his head. The two made their way back to the throne room, chatting away idly.

Prompto sat at the desk later that night, neatly trimming the edges of a photograph.

''Whatcha doing?'' Noctis asked, scratching his stomach as he peeked over his boyfriend's shoulder.

''Just adding some extra things to my photo album.'' Prompto responded, his tongue sticking out as he was attempting to focus.

''Isn't that the album that was meant for Mrs. Tanaka?''

''Yeah! I'm turning it into something else, so shoo! It's a surprise!'' The blonde waved Noctis off. The Prince laughed, shaking his head.

''Alright, alright. You coming to bed after that?''

''Yessir! I'm an emotional mess. I could use a good ten hours.''

''Of sleep, or intense sex?''

''Is both a valid option?'' Prompto snorted, getting up and cleaning off his workstation. He tucked the photo album back in its usual spot and stretched softly. Noctis chuckled and tugged his lover toward their shared bedroom, their fingers laced together perfectly like it was always meant to be like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Sorry it's a little late, it was a very hectic week! Only one more chapter to go!


	14. Turtle Dove

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware of smut in this chapter. If you like Dom! Prom, this one is for you! :)

King Regis waited for his Son to finally tell him. He had been suspecting for years, and Prompto was the final nail in the coffin (no pun intended, Regis would rather not think about that). Regis wasn't an idiot, but he also knew Noctis tended to be very closed off when it came to his feelings. Over the years, he suggested women for him to show interest in. Noctis turned them all done and refused to let his mind be influenced. He had hoped the young Prince would catch on to any other feelings he had, but they all seemed to float right over his head.

Now that Noctis and Prompto had been living together for a while, Regis expected to hear the conversation any day now. The days bled into weeks, however. With the Gala approaching, Regis began to doubt Noctis would tell him any time soon. What he failed to take into account was that Prince Noctis was as terrible at talking about feelings as he was managing them. So, the words all came out in a jumble as King Regis adjusted his Son's suit the day of the Gala.

''Dad, I need to tell you something.''

''What's that, Prince Noctis?'' Regis tightened Noct's tie fondly.

''PromptoandIaredatingandI'msorrybutI'mnotinterstedingirls.'' Noctis said it all in one breath, his heart racing.

''What was that?'' He quirked an eyebrow, having only heard Prompto's name in there and something about squirrels.

''I...I said. I'm...''

''Out with it, Noct, for Shiva's sake.''

''Prompto and I are...we're dating.'' Noct braced himself for dissapointment, but his Father's face only changed to one of intense concentration as he linked together Noct's cuffs.

''Yes? I know?''

''You. You what.''

''Son, just because I'm a busy man doesn't mean I'm a blind man. I've known about your interest in men for years.''

''Excuse me, what? Hey, it hasn't been years...!'' Noct's face was pink by now. Regis gave him a pointed look.

''There's nothing wrong with it. Many of your ancestors harbored feelings for other men.''

''Many....? How come I didn't know about this?''

''Because the public likes to make a spectacle of such things. I think keeping it a secret won't be necessary anymore, however. The world is changing. There will always be people outraged about one thing or another...people who are missing something in their lives so they have to tear apart others'. Think about what it would mean to so many same-sex couples in the world if the Prince of Lucis came out?'' Noctis felt a huge weight lifted off of him. He honestly felt he might cry at the sensation of being so free. Had his Father always been so understanding and wonderful? He hugged him tightly out of gratitude.

''Thank you...''

''Of course, Noctis. You will be a ruler someday, but you're my Son first and foremost. Live your life how you see fit. We'll work around all else.''

''But...what worries me most is...the bloodline. I have to carry it out.''

''You'll figure that out when the time comes. I hear surrogacy is lovely.'' Regis affectionately rubbed his Son's back.

''I can't tell you what a relief that is...for me and Prompto. He's going to feel so much better.''

''Come now. He should know he was my prime candidate for Son-in-law.''

''Dad!'' Noctis laughed, his face bright red.

''I don't think I've ever seen you so happy. That alone sealed my decision.''

''Well, I'm glad he's already earned your seal of approval.'' Noct chuckled.

''Absolutely. Now, come on! Everyone will be expecting us and we passed fashionably late twenty minutes ago!''

The Gala's theme this year was silver and blue, and everyone had dressed accordingly. Noctis had never been one for fancy suits or these horrendously awkward Galas, but he supposed this one wasn't too awful. Prompto was a large part of that, as his eagerness on the dance floor immediately brightened up the room. He kept stealing familiar faces from the crowd to dance, switching off with random strangers here and there. Noctis watched with an amused expression. He didn't mind these lovely ladies and handsome guys dancing with Prompto. Noct knew at the end of the night it would be him sliding that silver button-down off of pale peach shoulders adorned with cute little freckles. He could handle watching his pretty and bubbly boyfriend becoming the spectacle of the Gala. After all, who was he to keep the sun's light all to himself? Every now and then, they would exchange winks and blow kisses while Prompto was dancing with someone and Noctis was chatting up another noble.

Towards the end of the night, both boys finally were able to come together again. The Gala was dying out and everyone's feet were getting sore from the dancing. People were getting sleepy from so much food. Noctis offered his hands to the blonde, nodding towards the dance floor.

''Ah, but Noct....won't it look bad for you if we dance together?''

''Who cares what they think? You're my boyfriend....You've danced with practically everyone here except me.''

''But...The King.''

''Already knows. I told him before the Gala.''

''Hh-he what? What does he think?'' Prompto's entire face flushed and his heart skipped a beat.  _ The King hates me. I thought I saw him glaring at me while I was grabbing those deviled eggs...I knew it. _

''He already knew, apparently. He supports it...he thinks we should go public.'' Noctis took the blonde's shaking hands in his.

''W-wait, really?''

''Yes, really...So, come and dance with me, sunshine.''

''O-okay.'' Prompto laughed as Noct tugged him forward. He could never resist his demanding Prince. Prom would never deny him anything. Noctis pulled him close by his waist, their foreheads touching and his arms locked tightly around his slender boyfriend's middle.

''This is so crazy, huh? To think we might not have been here if it hadn't been for that wish.'' Noctis whispered softly, his eyes shining in the low lights.

''I'd like to think we would've met anyhow...Fate, destiny...Something like that. It's always felt so natural and right with you. Like I never had to be anyone else.''

''Well, except that part where you were me and I was you.''

''Okay, okay! Point made, smartass.'' Prompto laughed and Noctis felt his heart pick up pace.

''I love you, Prompto.''

''I love you too, Noct.'' They shared a kiss on the dance floor, leaving the onlookers in a state of shock.

The following weeks, headlines would be wild in Insomnia. Noctis would get more news coverage than ever before. Politics scares began to die down as Regis worked together with Noctis to provide aid to places in Insomnia and Lucis as a whole. Nifleheim began to rebuild themselves as a peaceful nation and Noctis even traveled there a few times with his boyfriend. Prompto went with Cor to photograph the place where he began. It was emotional, but well worth the understanding he gained and the feelings he conquered. He also continued to stay in contact with his adopted family, though they were never quite as close as he and Cor.

An exact year after the body swap mishap, Prompto waited eagerly for Noct to return home from a meeting in their kitchen. He had a pizza waiting and a batch of handmade cupcakes (Ignis spent so much time helping Prompto make them, bless him) arranged in the shape of a heart. Candles were lined around the apartment, giving off a romantic glow. Noctis walked in and looked around with a warm smile.

''You didn't have to go all out, Prom...'' He laughed softly, sliding his shoes off and loosening his tie.

''Duh, of course I did! It's our one year body-swap-aversary!'' Prompto snickered, sliding a thickly wrapped gift Noct's way.

''You even got me a present? You're such a dork.'' Noct said with affection, leaning over the counter island to give him a deep kiss.

''Open it~!'' Prompto trilled playfully, leaning back to watch. Noctis chuckled, shaking his head. He carefully unwrapped the gift with gentle hands. To his surprise, it was the photo album that had once been intended for Mrs. Tanaka. It was a simple black album with, 'Our First Year' written in neat silver ink on the front cover. Noctis flipped through each page, getting more and more nostalgic and emotional by the moment. There were selfies of them together from when they were still body-swapped, entire paragraphs Prompto written addressed to him that went in depth to the feelings behind each photograph. It felt personal. It felt like a story.  _ Their  _ story. Noctis was overcome with love for the man standing before him. He reached the last page where a photo from their kiss at the Gala rested neatly.

''That's just the start...I wanted to keep going. Maybe I'll make one for every year?''

''You're amazing. Prompto, I...I can't wait to look over every detail, but right now I want to kiss you senseless.'' Noctis set the photo album aside carefully.

''The pizza will get cold...!'' Prompto looked scandalized.

''Fuck it.'' Noctis shrugged, sidestepping the island and approaching his boyfriend like a predator. Prompto grinned, welcoming it with open arms. After all this time, he knew just how Noct liked to be treated when it came to sex. Prompto kissed Noct hungrily, winding his slender fingers through onyx locks. His grip tightened and their kiss swallowed the Prince's otherwise loud moan.

''I think we both know who'll be getting kissed senseless, buddy.'' Prompto's voice carried such mischief in it as he spun them around. Noctis was already dizzy with pleasure when his back was pressed against the counter. Without further prompting, he hauled himself up on the marble countertop, locking his legs around the blonde's hips and tugging him forward.

''Someone isn't playing around tonight. Are you that desperate for me?''

''Always, Prom.'' Noctis mumbled against Prompto's chapped lips, seeking more kisses and more friction from their lower bodies. The gunner didn't disappoint, quickly moving forward and slotting his hips between Noct's thighs. Noctis gripped the edge of the counter tightly, his knuckles turning white. Soft, sweet moans slipped between his parted lips as his lover rocked against him.

''Fuck...''

''You wearing what I asked you to?'' Prompto whispered huskily, his hands rubbing over Noct's thighs.

''Y-yeah...'' He could see his Prince's cheeks flush the slightest bit pink.  _ Cute, _ Prompto hummed to himself.

''You know what I want you to do, Noct?'' That sweet, playful voice of Prompto's was now wicked and sinful.

''Ngh, what?'' Noctis moaned through the lusty haze, jerking his hips to get more friction desperately.

''I want you to go to our bedroom and get undressed for me while I draw a bath. Leave on the lingerie.'' The impish glint in Prompto's eyes never ceased to make Noct's knees go weak. All he could really do was nod, words having failed him. Prompto was always a gentleman, however and helped his weak-kneed boyfriend off the counter before striding to the bathroom and getting a warm bath going. He wanted to make sure Noct had a good way to wind down after sex, as his Sciatic nerve tended to act up sometimes. Prompto added Epsom salts into the bathwater, making sure it was fairly hot so it would still be warm by the time they climbed in.

When he stepped into the bedroom, Prompto's eyes dilated immediately upon the sight of his lover. Noctis had shed his blazer and pants, working away at his button-down. A simple pair of black thigh high stockings graced his powerful legs, attached to his hips by a black lace garter belt. The panties were simple-thin and black with lace patterns over the hips that gave a small peek of Noct's skin. They looked like they were straining him quite badly now, as the tip of his cock was nearly poking out.

''You look delicious, Noct. Have I ever told you that? Good enough to eat, really,'' Prompto slid a hand over his side, trailing it up to tweak one of his boyfriend's dusky nipples, ''in fact...I think I might do just that.'' The sound Noctis made was so undignified, but he never cared about that with Prompto. He never  _ had  _ to care about anything with Prompto. That was what made him so damn sexy. Noctis could completely let go and submit, never having to worry about shame or ridicule. He felt truly safe with the blonde in his bed.

Prompto tangled a hand in Noct's hair and bent him forward, pressing him over the bed. Noctis was trembling in anticipation, his hands fisting in the bedsheets eagerly for purchase. He pressed his face into the cool sheets, his breathing uneven as Prompto fetched the lube from the drawer. It was the pink bottle, so Noct knew he was going to make good on his tease.

''I bought birthday cake this time. Cause my boyfriend's got some serious cake.'' Prompto snickered to himself, setting the lube beside Noct's bent form and teasingly trailing his fingers over the garter belt.

''You're such a dork.'' Noctis groaned, hiding his face in the blankets with a shaky laugh. Only Prompto could make jokes like that during such a sexually charged moment and still make the words go right to his dick.

''Careful with your words, Prince Noctis.'' Prompto warned, giving Noct's ass a harsh smack. His body jolted forward and he moaned something unintelligible, his hands scrabbling at the blankets wildly. Prompto nipped one round cheek, snapping the garter belt hook open and sliding it down slender hips to let it dangle at Noct's shapely thighs. Noctis closed his eyes, chewing at his lip as Prompto teased by taking his time. He pressed kisses and light nips over his lower spine and hips as he slowly slid the panties down before finally spreading his legs apart and diving in. Noct's reaction was immediate-a low, breathy moan and hands clawing into the sheets beneath him. He tried to keep himself still as best as he could, but Prompto's wicked and clever tongue made that practically impossible. The cold feeling of lube dribbling down to his hole didn't help, making his back arch involuntarily as it tore a loud moan from his lips.

''Lay down, or I'll leave you like this.'' Prompto removed his tongue to chastise him. Noctis knew Prom's threats weren't empty, not after the time he left him tied to the bed, blindfolded with a vibrator inside him for two hours while he spoke with Ignis about travel plans. He immediately aid back down and Prompto went back to work eagerly. The sounds and sensations were too much, Noctis was becoming overstimulated. He was considering using the safeword when Prompto pulled back.

''I know, buddy. I won't leave you unfinished, I promise.'' He wrapped a strong arm around Noct's hips and lifted him all the way onto the bed. Noctis moaned softly, his head spinning from lust and his dick straining. He knew he wasn't going to last long-he'd been kept so busy and it had been weeks since they were able to properly enjoy a session like this.

''Thanks...'' Noct mumbled as Prompto climbed onto the bed, hauling his thighs up and onto his hips.

''I know how sensitive you get when I do that. I mean, damn, I love domming the hell out of you, but I know when enough is enough.'' Prompto gave his boyfriend a deep kiss. Noctis made a sour face at the artificial birthday cake flavor.

''Gross.'' He pouted, shaking his head.

''Something tells me you'll get over it.'' Prompto snorted, trailing kisses and love bites down Noct's neck. Experimenting with ropes, collars and toys was fun, but sometimes it was nice to keep it simple. He didn't just want to get Noctis off tonight-he wanted to remind him how much he loved him.

After a moment of letting his lover catch his breath, Prompto lined his cock up and drove himself forward. Noct's eyes rolled up from the pleasure and his breath caught in his throat. Prom watched every single one of Noct's reactions, biting his lip and gasping as he slid inch by inch into his boyfriend's pliant body.

Beautiful...he was just so beautiful. Beads of sweat dripping into his dark hairline, navy blue eyes darkened to black with lust. Dusky skin painted rosy from arousal, lips plump from being bitten. Prompto wrapped a hand around Noct's shaft as he started a rough pace. It wasn't quite his normal jack-hammer speed. Tonight it was slower and deeper. Prompto wanted this to last. He just wanted to look at Noctis like this longer...he wanted more than anything to capture this memory in his heart forever. Nothing would ever feel this right or this good ever again. He leaned forward to press his forehead to Noct's their breaths mingling. No words were spoken as he continued to rock his hips into the dark-haired man beneath him. Their eyes met. No words were needed, they could see what they meant to each other just from one look. Body swapping had joined them in a way no one else could ever understand. Their connection was unparalleled. As far as Prompto was concerned, having sex with Noctis was  _ being home  _ to him. They were one with each other....an unbreakable, unshakable bond that would last the ages. He knew it with every piece of his heart. For the next few moments, the only sounds heard were heavy breaths, sharp gasps and the sounds of the bed shaking. It was only after Prompto spilled inside his boyfriend and his hand became sticky with Noct's cum that they realized both of their faces were wet with tears. Tonight was more emotional, more deep then either of them planned. They laid in bed together for a long time, cooling down from the experience. Then, Prompto helped Noctis to the bathroom, where he helped him strip the stockings off and guided him into the soothing water.

''You're the best...thank you.'' Noct closed his eyes briefly at the calming feeling the warm water brought him.

''I love you. I'm sorry I kinda lost it in that last half.'' Prompto laughed, joining his boyfriend in the tub. He wrapped his strong arms around Noct's torso, resting his chin on his shoulder.

''I did, too. Just...can't believe how much has changed. I can't believe we're really here.''

''Me either, some days. I used to daydream about being this important to someone...I just...I want you to know how much you mean to me, but I'll never have the words.''

''You're way better with words than I am. All I know is that I'm happy to have you. I don't know where I'd be now without you. Prom, I...'' Noctis stared down at the bathwater, resting his hands over Prompto's.

''You....?''

''Will you marry me?'' Prompto choked on his own saliva at the sudden question, his eyes widening.

''W-what?''

''I know it's crazy, and I don't have a ring yet. I just want...I want this to last forever. I don't care if other people don't agree. This is my life. I want you to be by my side.''

''I... Noct, that's....I mean, I know we've mentioned it, I just...I don't want to screw anything up for you.''

''The way I see it, you've only improved my life. I won't regret marrying you and I know that one hundred percent.''

''If...if you're really serious, Noct...Of course. I'd be honored. I'll always be at your side.'' Prompto squeezed Noct's hands.

''Good....'' Noctis closed his eyes for a moment and leaned back against his fiance, their heartbeats practically in sync.

_ I'm glad I'm me. _ Noctis Lucis Caelum thought in that moment as he found peace with himself, resting his body back against Prompto Argentum. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank all of you for sticking with me. I know this one is a little late, and it's so bittersweet for me to be posting it. I'm going to miss this story, she spent a long time being planned and rewritten to get it to this point. It's the first story like this I've ever posted, and the first in a long time that I've finished.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, it really means the world to me. I've been working on this for over a year, and she's seen DOZENS of edits and changes. I'll be updating weekly! :D


End file.
